Mujeres Peligrosas
by gatodepatasblancas
Summary: ¿Que tal si introdujeramos un pequeño cambio en la historia de Ranma ½? Un cambio en la figura de Lara Croft. Este es un crossover entre mi personaje favorito de anime y mi personaje favorito de video juego. Comienza el viaje.
1. De Cabellos Trenzados

_Hold on tight,_

_Atención,_

_you know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_Oh, she's a little bit dangerous._

_Oh, ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_You pack your bag._

_Te haces cargo._

_You take control._

_Tomas control_

_You're moving into my heart and into my soul._

_Estás mudándote a mi corazón y mi alma._

_Get out of my way!_

_¡Fuera de mi camino!_

_Get out of my sight! _

_¡Fuera de mi vista!_

_I won't be walking on thin ice to get through the night._

_No caminaré sobre hielo delgado para pasar la noche._

_Hey, where's your work?_

_Hey¿donde está tu trabajo?_

_What's your game?_

_¿Cuál es tu juego?_

_I know your business but I don't know your name..._

_Conozco tu negocio pero no se tu nombre..._

_Hold on tight,_

_Atención,_

_you know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_She's got what it takes to make ends meet_

_Tiene lo que se necesita para conseguir lo que quiere_

_the eyes of a lover that hit like heat._

_los ojos de un amor que golpean como el calor._

_You know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_You turn around, so hot and dry._

_Vas por ahí, tan ardiente y seca,_

_You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive._

_te ocultas bajo un halo, tu boca está viva._

_Get out of my way!_

_¡Fuera de mi camino!_

_Get out of my sight!_

_¡Fuera de mi vista!_

_I'm not attracted to go deeper tonight._

_No me atrae caer más hondo esta noche._

_Hey, what's your word?_

_Hey¿donde está tu trabajo?_

_What's your game?_

_¿Cuál es tu juego?_

_I know your business but I don't know your name..._

_Conozco tu negocio pero no se tu nombre..._

_Hold on tight,_

_Atención,_

_you know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_She's got what it takes to make ends meet_

_Tiene lo que se necesita para conseguir lo que quiere_

_the eyes of a lover that hit like heat._

_los ojos de un amor que golpean como el calor._

_You know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_Oh, a little bit dangerous._

_Oh, un poquito peligrosa._

_Hey, hey, hey, where's your work?_

_Hey, hey, hey¿donde está tu trabajo?_

_What's your game?_

_¿Cuál es tu juego?_

_I know your business but I don't know your name..._

_Conozco tu negocio pero no se tu nombre..._

_Hold on tight,_

_Atención,_

_you know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_She's got what it takes to make ends meet_

_Tiene lo que se necesita para conseguir lo que quiere_

_the eyes of a lover that hit like heat._

_los ojos de un amor que golpean como el calor._

_You know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_She's armed and extremely dangerous..._

_Está armada y es extremadamente peligrosa..._

_She's got what it takes to make ends meet_

_Tiene lo que se necesita para conseguir lo que quiere_

_the eyes of a lover that hit like heat._

_los ojos de un amor que golpean como el calor._

_You know she's a little bit dangerous._

_Sabes que ella es un poquito peligrosa._

_Oh, a little bit dangerous._

_Oh, un poquito peligrosa._

_Oh, oh, oh, hey, where's your work?_

_Oh, oh, oh, hey¿donde está tu trabajo?_

_Mmmmh, what's your game?_

_Mmmmh¿cuál es tu juego?_

_I know your business but I don't know your name..._

_Conozco tu negocio pero no se tu nombre..._

_**- Dangerous**_

_**- Roxette**_

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**1.- De cabellos trenzados.**

El "**efecto mariposa**" es una frase que incluye la más técnica noción de **dependencia sensible en condiciones iniciales** en la _teoría del caos_. La idea es que pequeñas variaciones en las condiciones iniciales de un _sistema dinámico_ pueden producir grandes variaciones en el comportamiento del sistema a largo plazo.

Wipidedia. La enciclopedia libre.

La mujer de pelo castaño corría a buen ritmo entre la espesura de bosque.

Iba vestida con un conjunto negro que se asemejaba a los usados por los comandos del ejercito, la ropa protectora ciñendo su atractivo cuerpo sin entorpecer su movilidad, y botas de color negro mate. Llevaba una mochila ligera a la espalda, y un par de amenazadoras pistolas de grueso calibre colgando de su cadera, sujetas a sus muslos.

Se detuvo un momento, dándose tiempo para recuperar el aliento y para analizar sus alrededores. Tomó la botella de agua de su mochila y dio un sorbo, fingiendo que no había reparado en la presencia del grupo de cinco personas entre los árboles. Guardó la botella y empezó su marcha de nuevo.

Lara Croft, conocida, extraoficialmente, y sobre todo cuando ella no estaba presente, como Tomb Raider (Saqueadora de Tumbas). Arqueóloga, aventurera, buscadora de tesoros, salvadora no reconocida de el planeta.

Lady Croft había empezado su actual travesía en un land rover, hasta que la espesura y el terreno le habían obligado a caminar, o correr. Y hacía cinco kilómetros que la seguían.

Había reconocido a cinco individuos diferentes, y a juzgar por el tempo y la forma de pisar, eran todas mujeres. Joketsuzoku... o muy crudamente traducido, la Aldea de las Amazonas de China.

En un principio, Lara había descartado la existencia de dicho pueblo como folklore o algo brotado de la imaginación de alguien originario del país vecino de China: Japón. Esto es, hasta que Hillary le mostró algunos diarios de viaje de Lord Croft, su padre, junto con un expediente de un famoso arqueólogo americano de los años 30 y 40 del siglo XX, el Dr. Henry Jones Jr., donde se detallaban usos y costumbres de esa apartada región de China, donde ni siquiera el ejército de la RPC se aventuraba.

Claro que había que interpretar muchas cosas, como la peregrina idea de un pueblo vecino de las amazonas chinas que tenían ancestros animales. Soltó una risita. El Dr. Jones era famoso por inventar... O esos decían los arqueólogos de escritorio.

Lara todavía se estremecía al recordar que había abierto una caja en un almacén secreto del gobierno americano y se había topado con la autentica Arca de la Alianza, y que era exactamente como la describía el Dr. Jones en uno de sus diarios, incluso relataba el hecho que los americanos se habían acobardado con el Arca y la habían almacenado en algún lado.

O las piedras de Sankara, que ella había encontrado exactamente en la aldea que el Dr. Jones había descrito. Los habitantes todavía hablaban del hombre blanco que se enfurecía con los que golpeaban niños, y que había rescatado a todos los pequeños del pueblo.

Y ni hablar del Santo Grial... Recordar a ese caballero cruzado de cientos de años todavía hacía que se le enchinara la piel.

Y aquí estaba, buscando otro rastro de Henry Jones Jr., mejor conocido como Indiana Jones.

_Los Cuatro Elementos Espirituales... ¿Y que más decía el Dr. Jones?_

**No retar a ninguna de esas mujeres guerreras y no aceptar retos de ningún hombre Amazón, era vital para cualquier mujer que se aventurase por la región. Por estúpidas que parecieran las reglas de las amazonas, las seguían con un empecinamiento casi perruno.**

Hubo un chasquido: un pie rompiendo una ramita seca. Como un relámpago, Lady Croft desenfundó las dos pistolas he hizo un barrido de sus alrededores para ubicar la procedencia del sonido.

_Estúpida_, gruño Lara por lo bajo, increpando a su todavía anónima vigilante, _lo estaban haciendo bien_. Lara no tenía más remedio que reaccionar, o ellas sabrían que ella sabía que estaban ahí desde antes. No muestres todas tus cartas desde el principio del juego.

Hubo otro chasquido...

_No es ninguna de las amazonas_, se dijo; _un error pasa¿pero dos?_

Se concentró.

Las amazonas estaban a 7 metros entre la espesura, siguiendo su rastro. El ruido de ramas al romperse venía de seis metros delante de ella, un poco a su derecha. Percibió a las amazonas moviéndose para investigar, una a la vanguardia, siendo seguida por las demás en forma escalonada, sin perder contacto, pero sin atraer la atención.

_Nadie dijo que no puedo jugar_, pensó Lara.

Apuntó con ambas pistolas hacia la fuente del ruido.

¿Hola?, dijo en mandarín con un poco de acento, ¿quién anda ahí?

Percibió las pisadas del desconocido, eran más pesadas: un ser corpulento, confiado en su fuerza, y que no le importaba que lo descubrieran.

Identifíquese, ordenó Lara.

El ser de detuvo justo antes de salir de la espesura. Lara sintió que la miraba y la analizaba.

Hubo un ruido de frotamiento detrás de la mujer británica. El ser reaccionó instantáneamente, lanzándose a la carrera hacia el origen del sonido, ignorando a Lara, descartándola como potencial amenaza.

_Sabía que por aquí están un tanto aislados de la civilización, pero ignorar como amenaza a alguien armado..._, Lara sonrió ferozmente. Era obvio que, al no llevar una espada, o arco y flechas o una lanza, la habían catalogado como no amenazante; sus pistolas realmente no se veían muy afiladas, y era bastante aparente que no estaban hechas para usarse como mazas, por más que parecieran de metal.

_Grave error_.

Lara oyó el ruido de metal al chocar con metal, seguido del sonido de un masivo puño golpeando y rompiendo un hueso.

¡Tow Nik¡No!, grito alguien.

Otro golpe, y un leve gemido de agonía.

—¡Rayos!—, increpó Lara en su idioma natal, echando a correr hacia el ruido de la pelea.

Un nuevo golpe y otro gorgoteo agónico.

Tres caídas, quedan dos, Lara hizo una mueca mientras se adentraba en los matorrales.

El individuo era visiblemente masculino, pero Lady Croft dudó en catalogarlo como enteramente humano, tenía el cuerpo tatuado como si fuera un tigre... _Borra eso¡es su piel¡Un maldito injerto de humano con tigre!_

Estaba ataviado con un taparrabos, y blandía una monstruosa espada, con la cual combatía a dos jovencitas, que se defendían con toda su habilidad, aunque solamente estaban logrando prolongar la pelea. Una tenía el pelo de color lavanda y la otra de un color azul medianoche.

_Debe ser el agua_, pensó distraídamente Lara.

La del pelo lavanda se defendía con un par de masas metálicas, que Lara identificó como bomboris, llamados también melones-martillo, y la otra usaba una espada. Ambas eran hábiles, pero Lara pudo advertir que no estaban acostumbradas a pelear como equipo, y se estorbaban mutuamente, el hombre-tigre aprovechaba este factor, y parecía estar más bien probando las habilidades de las dos sobrevivientes.

Dispersas al azar, otras tres jovencitas estaban en el piso, con sus cabezas aplastadas. El atacante era monstruosamente fuerte.

¡Qué afortunado!, exclamó el hombre-tigre, ¡No solo conseguí una esposa, sino dos!, y empujó a las amazonas al piso, derribándolas.

¡Preferimos morir!, gritaron las dos chicas, rodando para obtener un poco de distancia.

El monstruo se rió de ellas.

Hey, feo, dijo Lara, parece que ellas no desean tener nada que ver contigo.

El hombre-tigre se volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

Flaca, buenos músculos, pero sin entrenar su ki, serás buena para un soldado raso, la evaluó el hombre.

Entiendo lo del ki, asintió Lara, es que mis maestros no han llegado a esa parte de mi entrenamiento, mostró las pistolas, mientras tanto, tengo esto.

El hombre-tigre parpadeó sin comprender, su mente no reconocía el tipo de arma; _¿acaso pretende golpearme con esas cosas? Mejor no arriesgarse_.

Con un rugido, y alzando su espada, el hombre-tigre cargó sobre Lady Croft.

Las dos jóvenes amazonas hicieron una mueca: no podían ayudar a la extranjera.

El final de la confrontación fue bastante anticlimático:

Hubo una detonación, el hombre-tigre se detuvo como si su cabeza hubiera chocado con una rama y cayó de espaldas como un saco de papas, con un orificio en la frente y los ojos bizcos.

Las jóvenes amazonas se miraron entre si, un poco incrédulas por el resultado de la pelea.

Lara enfundó las pistolas y se inclinó para revisar a las chicas caídas: las tres tenían el cráneo aplastado y el cuello roto. Muertas antes de caer al piso. Sintió un dejo de satisfacción al pensar en que el asesino había muerto también antes de que su espalda tocara el suelo.

Las dos amazonas asistieron a una metamorfosis: el rostro de la extranjera había tenido un rictus cruel, y la sonrisa al derribar al hombre-tigre había sido la de un depredador, pero ahora, al volverse a mirarlas, su rostro era casi dulce, y muy bello. Ambas jóvenes casi tuvieron la impresión de encontrarse ante una ruda y cariñosa hermana mayor.

Nihao, saludó, mi nombre es Lara Croft, soy una antropóloga y estoy buscando la aldea Nyanchiczu.

¿Antropóloga?, dijo la del pelo lavanda, ¿qué es eso¿una orden guerrera?

No, Lara siguió sonriendo; estudio gente y pueblos para conocer mejor a la raza humana, y ofrezco ese conocimiento para que la humanidad entera se conozca mejor.

Las dos jovencitas se miraron, comprendiendo apenas una parte de lo que la mujer mayor les decía.

Probablemente mi bisabuela te entienda mejor, contestó la del pelo lavanda. Yo soy Xian Puu, guerrera de las amazonas chinas. Mi compañera es la guerrera Too Wel.

_¿Shampoo y Towel (toalla), _se dijo Croft, _¿qué sigue¿el baño completo?_

Mas tarde, Lara se arrepintió de su broma privada, cuando fue presentada ante la líder del consejo de la aldea.

Las dos jóvenes amazonas prepararon los cuerpos de sus compañeras caídas para transportarlas. Lady Croft pidió permiso para ayudar, viendo que eran tres cadáveres, para que cada quien llevara un cuerpo. Las dos jóvenes guerreras se miraron entre si y aceptaron su ayuda.

Towel recogió la enorme espada del hombre-tigre y se la ofreció a Lara. Un guerrero de la Dinastía Musk, clarificaron las jóvenes, enemigos de las amazonas, por nada más que sus costumbres sociales. Lady Croft tomó la espada y la funda en la cintura del extraño hombre para terciarse el arma en la espalda y que no le estorbara para llevar uno de los cadáveres.

Durante todo el trayecto, Lara no pudo dejar de notar que ambas chicas la miraban de vez en cuando, como juzgando su fortaleza, porque el último tramo de su viaje fue corriendo. Lara no se quejó, ya había hecho algo así en el pasado... Aunque en esa ocasión el cuerpo que transportaba todavía estaba vivo.

La aldea era algo salido de la China feudal.

Una fuerte muralla de troncos y argamasa de seis o siete metros de alto, rodeando una villa de casas hechas de madera con techos de paja. Nada de lo que Lara Croft conocía como civilización.

De inmediato atrajeron la atención de otras mujeres de la aldea y de algunos hombres, que se asomaron por ventanas y puertas, algunos sosteniendo bebés o algún implemento de limpieza.

Las tres llegaron al centro de la aldea, depositando su fúnebre carga junto a una estructura formada por un enorme tronco suspendido en el aire mediante cuerdas sujetas a otros troncos más delgados que formaban estructuras triangulares.

Xian Puu se dirigió a la gran cabaña al otro lado del tronco colgante y estuvo ahí por espacio de 10 minutos. Entre tanto, Lara se puso a reponer la bala que faltaba ahora en uno de sus revólveres.

Saludos, extranjera, dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz llena de años y de picardía; de experiencia y humor; Soy Ku Long, líder del consejo de la aldea amazona.

_¿Cologne (Colonia)?_, se dijo Lara, _tienen que estar bromeando..._

Mi nombre es Lara Croft, soy arqueóloga y...

¿Hija de Henshingly Croft?, la atajó Ku Long.

Así es, admitió la joven mujer, ¿Cómo sabe de él?

Era un buen amigo, sonrió la anciana, salvó mi vida una vez. Estaba soltero en ese entonces, aunque no paraba de mostrarme la foto de su prometida. Eres igual a ella, querida.

Eh..., gracias, sonrió Lara.

¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Investigación, dijo Lady Croft, entre los diarios de mi padre, y los del Dr. Jones...

¿Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones Jr.?, la atajó Cologne de nuevo.

Eh..., si...

La matriarca se echó a reír, meneando la cabeza. Mi biznieta me ha reportado lo sucedido con el guerrero musk, dijo, después de recuperarse de su ataque de buen humor y divertidos recuerdos; causaste una gran impresión con tus armas, y señaló las pistolas; las únicas veces que vi algo parecido fue con Indy y con tu padre, aunque el arma del Dr. Jones no tiene comparación con lo que tu portas.

En la espesura, uno nunca puede estar lo suficientemente preparada, Lara se encogió de hombros, para mi, muchas veces una bala ha significado la diferencia entre morir o vivir. No disfruto matar, pero cuando la alternativa es morir...

Una filosofía muy prudente, pero nos distraemos; ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita, pequeña?

Bueno, como le decía, leí los diarios del doctor Jones y los registros de mi padre, y me topé con referencias de Los Cuatro Elementos Espirituales.

Cologne le dedicó lo que en la comunidad de trekkies (aficionados fanáticos a Star Trek o Viaje a las Estrellas) se conoce como la _Maniobra Spock_: enarcar una ceja como muestra de emoción en un rostro por demás impasible.

¿Tu padre escribió sobre eso?, dijo la matriarca amazona.

No, Lara meneó la cabeza, mi padre solamente mencionó el tiempo que pasó entre ustedes, pero su relato confirmó el diario del Dr. Jones, y él los menciona.

La anciana amazona asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro. Creo que será mejor que descanses de tu viaje, te daremos albergue y estatus de dignatario visitante. Hoy nos estamos preparando para las próximas pruebas de nuestras guerreras. Más tarde hablaremos de los Elementos Espirituales.

Lara meditó un instante. Estaba un poco cansada, por no decir hambrienta. Y además, sería una falta de respeto no aceptar tan amable invitación. La educación inglesa de Lady Croft asomó el rostro.

Gracias, Líder Cologne, vio a la matriarca hacer una mueca al oír destripado su nombre, me agradará mucho aceptar su invitación.

Cuando Lara entró a la cabaña de la matriarca, empezó a llover con fuerza.

(oOoOo)

No alzaba más de metro y medio del piso.

Saotome Ranma quería llorar.

Apretó las mandíbulas y se negó a permitir que la emoción se liberara.

_¡Soy un hombre, maldición!_, se dijo, repitiéndolo como un mantra; _¡Soy un hombre¡No soy una débil niñita, como el estúpido viejo se empeña en decirme!_

Pero seguía midiendo 1.48 metros de estatura, seguía teniendo la cabellera pelirroja (y natural, como había podido verificar al salir de ese maldito manantial) sujeta en una trenza...

Y seguía siendo una mujer.

Alzó la vista para dedicarle una enfurecida mirada al panda que caminaba delante de ella.

"Todo esto sigue siendo tu culpa, viejo," gruño Ranma.

#Deja de quejarte como una mujercita, Ranma# el panda sacó un letrero de madera, de algún lado, para comunicar su pensamiento.

Ranma sintió como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente.

Toda su vida (al menos desde que recordaba) había estado con su padre. Toda su vida había oído el mismo insulto, aunque en diversas versiones: no llores como mujer, no seas débil como una mujer, aléjate de las mujeres, solo son una distracción para el Arte, no seas necio como una mujer, no seas imbécil como una mujer.

En ese momento no supo si fueron sus nervios, sus emociones tanto tiempo embotelladas, o el sonido de una detonación que la sobresaltó (el sonido del disparo de un arma de fuego en la distancia, notó distraídamente), o una combinación de todos esos factores.

... Porque fue entonces cuando algo dentro de Saotome Ranma se rompió.

Con una velocidad que impresionó incluso a si misma, Ranma saltó sobre su padre, dejando la mochila que llevaba colgada a los hombros suspendida en el aire; arrebató el letrero que el panda sostenía con una de las patas delanteras y procedió a vapulear a la sorprendida bestia, sin detenerse hasta que el animal quedó inmóvil con muchos moretones visibles incluso a través del pelaje blanco y negro.

"Si una débil, necia, llorona e imbécil muchacha te puede golpear¿en que te convierte eso, viejo cerebro de panda," y para sostener su punto de vista, asestó un último golpe a la cabeza del panda con el letrero, que escogió ese momento para entregar su existencia a los dioses, desintegrándose en un montón de astillas sobre la cabeza del animal. "Por mi, puedes quedarte y secarte en donde estas, viejo, yo seguiré con el guía, si existe una cura, bien, si no, no me interesa."

El guía chino parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose acerca del comportamiento de sus clientes, se encogió de hombros y siguió en dirección a la aldea Nyanchiczu.

Conforme avanzaban, el guía no pudo dejar de observar a la joven mujer que lo seguía. Era una joven simplemente hermosa, del mismo modo que su aspecto masculino era algo digno de verse.

El guía no tenía ninguna inclinación homosexual, oh, no.

Pero siempre le maravillaba el hecho de que la transformación ocasionada por los manantiales siempre seguía las características ya presentes en la forma original. El ejemplo más palpable eran los manantiales de la muchacha ahogada y el del hombre ahogado.

El joven cliente, en su forma original, era de tamaño mediano, 1.65 metros, esbelto y duro como un gimnasta, con músculos que se tensaban bajo su piel como cables de acero, el pelo negro como el ébano, los ojos grandes y de un color azul oceánico, enmarcados en un rostro varonil y atractivo. El guía se imaginó que el joven cliente debía atraer mujeres como un accidente de transito atrae abogados baratos.

Y la forma femenina.

Donde la forma original del joven cliente desparramaba masculinidad y un atractivo casi animal, la forma alterna tenía una feminidad y una belleza exótica que te aferraba por el cuello y apretaba hasta dejarte sin aliento. Donde el muchacho era todo ángulos y músculo sin un gramo de grasa, la chica era todo curvas... y músculo.

Porque había otra característica en el encantamiento de Jusenkyo: realmente no tomabas la forma de lo que se había ahogado por última vez en el manantial, sino que te convertías en una versión de ti si hubieras nacido en esa forma.

El joven cliente, si hubiera sido del sexo femenino, sería una 'Mujer entre Mujeres'.

La mayor parte del trayecto pasó en silencio. La mayor conversación fue:

"¿Falta mucho?"

"Unas horas más, joven cliente."

"Bien."

Y entonces cayó una tormenta.

Ranma siguió mascullando por lo bajo, el guía solamente acertó a entender 'Oyaji no baka', y otras coloridas descripciones acerca del clima y la geografía local.

Después de media hora, y de haber avanzado solo veinte metros en la enlodada vereda, Ranma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y reconocer que sus ahora pequeños pies eran un inconveniente si llevaba tanto peso en la espalda. Cualquier estudiante de secundaria sabe que la presión es inversamente proporcional al área sobre la que se ejerce. Su propio peso mas el de su mochila, sobre el área de sus pies masculinos (más grandes), ejercen una presión menor sobre el lodo, mientras que el mismo peso, sobre sus pies femeninos (más pequeños) ejercen una presión más grande; resultado: Ranma en el lodo hasta las rodillas.

"¡Kuso!", dijo ella.

El guía la observó mientras sacaba un pie del lodo. Para alguien con una fuerza normal, la tarea hubiera sido difícil, y con la lluvia y el viento en contra, casi imposible. Pero la joven mujer se movía fácilmente, excepto que tenía que exagerar sus movimientos para sacar los pies del fango, y eso, aunado a su baja estatura, le impedía avanzar a buen ritmo.

Haciendo una mueca le hizo una señal al guía para salir de la vereda e internarse en la espesura, donde las hojas caídas de los árboles ofrecían un mejor soporte a sus pies, y los troncos de los árboles ayudaban a que el agua y el viento no azotaran su rostro con tanta fuerza. Se detuvieron a unos diez metros de la vereda y se sentaron sobre las raíces de un añoso árbol, más o menos protegidos de la fuerza de la tormenta.

Ahí, Saotome Ranma, puso su rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

Fue como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas de una presa de agua. La explosión de ira que había experimentado unas horas antes había sido como una vuelta a la manivela que controlaba las compuertas, y poco a poco, la presa dejaba salir un torrente de agua.

Lloró por 10 años de su vida que ahora no tenían sentido.

Lloró por 10 años de su vida sin amigos.

Lloró por 10 años de su vida sin más familia que el estúpido panda.

Lloró por 10 años de su vida en soledad.

Realmente no sabía que había desatado sus emociones. Recordó el sonido del disparo, y se preguntó si había alguien de cacería por ahí. Tal vez si no hubiera oído la detonación, todavía estaría siguiendo al imbécil panda.

Y al final, después de ese catártico llanto, Saotome Ranma se sintió de maravilla.


	2. De alumnos que encuentran a sus maes

_I walk the maze of moments_

_Voy por el laberinto de los instantes_

_But everywhere I turn to_

_Pero donde quiera que voy_

_Begins a new beginning_

_Inicia un nuevo principio_

_But never finds a finish_

_Pero nunca encuentra un final_

_I walk to the horizon_

_Voy hacia el horizonte_

_And there I find another_

_Y ahí encuentro otro_

_It all seems so surprising_

_Todo parece tan sorprendente_

_And then I find that I know _

_Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya lo conozco_

_Chorus:_

_Coro:_

_You go there you're gone forever_

_Si vas allá te irás para siempre_

_I go there I'll lose my way_

_Si voy allá me perderé_

_If we stay here we're not together_

_Si nos quedamos aquí no estaremos juntos_

_Anywhere is_

_Donde quiera que sea_

_The moon upon the ocean_

_La luna sobre el océano_

_Is swept around in motion_

_gira en su movimiento_

_But without ever knowing_

_Pero sin siquiera saber_

_The reason for its flowing_

_La razón de su flujo_

_In motion on the ocean_

_En movimiento sobre el océano_

_The moon still keeps on moving_

_La Luna sigue moviéndose_

_The waves still keep on waving_

_Las olas siguen ondeando_

_And I still keep on going_

_Y yo sigo adelante_

_Chorus:_

_Coro:_

_I wonder if the stars sign_

_Me pregunto si las estrellas señalan_

_The life that is to be mine_

_La vida que será mía_

_And would they let their light shine_

_Y deberían dejar que su luz brillara_

_Enough for me to follow_

_Lo suficiente para que lo la siguiera_

_I look up to the heavens_

_Miro hacia los cielos_

_But night has clouded over_

_Pero la noche se ha nublado_

_No spark of constellation_

_Ningún destello de constelación_

_No Vela no Orion_

_Ni Vela ni Orión_

_The shells upon the warm sands_

_Las conchas sobre las calidas arenas_

_Have taken from their own lands_

_Han tomado de sus propias tierras_

_The echo of their story_

_El eco de sus historias_

_But all I hear are low sounds_

_Pero todo lo que escucho son sonidos bajos_

_As pillow words are weaving_

_Como almohadas las palabras ondean_

_And willow waves are leaving_

_Y la tristes olas se van_

_But should I be believing_

_Pero debería creer_

_That I am only dreaming _

_Que solo estoy soñando_

_Chorus_

_Coro_

_To leave the thread of all time_

_Dejar un rastro todo el tiempo_

_And let it make a dark line_

_Y dejar que trace una línea oscura_

_In hopes that I can still find_

_Esperando que aún pueda encontrar_

_The way back to the moment_

_El camino de vuelta al momento_

_I took the turn and turned to_

_Doy la vuelta y me encamino para_

_Begin a new beginning_

_Comenzar un Nuevo principio_

_Still looking for the answer_

_Todavía buscando la respuesta_

_I cannot find the finish_

_No puedo encontrar el final_

_It's either this or that way_

_Es este o ese camino_

_It's one way or the other_

_Es en un sentido o en el otro_

_It should be one direction_

_Debería haber una dirección_

_It could be on reflection_

_Podría estar en la reflexión_

_The turn I have just taken_

_La vuelta que acabo de tomar_

_The turn that I was making_

_El camino que estaba tomando_

_I might be just beginning_

_Podría yo estar solamente comenzando_

_I might be near the end._

_Podría yo estar cerca del final_

**_- Anywhere Is_**

**_- Enya_**

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**2.- De alumnos que encuentran a sus maestros.**

El término **serendipia** es un neologismo procedente de la palabra **serendipity** y hace referencia al modo en que se produce un descubrimiento científico trascendental que se realiza de repente gracias a un accidente o una extraña casualidad.

El término **serendipia** procede de un antiguo cuento persa del siglo XVIII llamado **El príncipe de Serendip**. En este cuento los protagonistas, unos príncipes de la isla Serendip (que era el nombre árabe de la isla de Ceilán, la actual Sri Lanka), siempre solucionaban sus problemas a través de increíbles casualidades.

De ahí se derivó el término anglosajón **serendipity**, que hacía alusión a las casualidades imposibles.

Wipidedia. La enciclopedia libre.

El día, como suelen decir, empezó temprano.

Uno de los hombres de la aldea llegó a la cabaña de Cologne con dos bandejas con los respectivos desayunos de la Líder amazona y su británica invitada.

Los Elementos Espirituales, Cologne tomó un sorbo del jugo de frutas que le habían llevado, son en realidad los elementos de la búsqueda interior. Como bien sabes, pequeña, los antiguos griegos creían que todo lo que existe estaba formado por cuatro elementos básicos, La anciana amazona captó entonces la mirada de incredulidad que Lara Croft le estaba dedicando, y se interrumpió para dejar que la joven mujer se recuperara de su sorpresa.

Líder Cologne, dijo al fin Lady Croft, no es mi intención ser irrespetuosa, pero estoy muy agradablemente sorprendida por sus conocimientos, en este sitio tan apartado, no hubiera sospechado que usted poseyera algún tipo de conocimiento del mundo.

Ah, entiendo, asintió la amazona, y no te culpo, pequeña, yo misma debo reconocer que la mayor parte de mi pueblo vive en una época más atrasada, y me duele su ignorancia, pero por otro lado, aquí llevamos una vida más sencilla y tranquila. Claro que nadie cree que la Tierra es plana, o algo parecido, somos lo bastante adelantados como para tener escuelas, y ocasionalmente viene algún extranjero que nos trae noticias del mundo exterior, pero eso nos afirma más todavía en nuestro deseo de quedarnos en nuestra vida sencilla. Y retomando el tema de los Elementos Espirituales, algunas veces, una de nuestras guerreras es seleccionada por el Destino, Lara pudo escuchar la inicial mayúscula, para iniciar una búsqueda de esos Elementos.

¿Qué son esos elementos?, inquirió la joven arqueóloga.

Como bien sabes, Cologne terminó su vaso de jugo de frutas, en muchas civilizaciones a lo largo del tiempo y esparcidas por el mundo han tenido en común la adoración por los cuatro elementos: el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua; del famoso quinto elemento hablaremos después. ¿Cuantas culturas que tu has conocido no han tenido alguna deidad del aire, del agua, del fuego o de la tierra?, Cologne no esperó a que Lara le contestara, muchas, por todo el mundo.

Lara asintió. Entonces¿los Elementos Espirituales son parte del folklore de su pueblo?

Oh, no, pequeña, los Elementos Espirituales son muy reales, y tienen que ver con la Búsqueda Espiritual, Cologne advirtió la mirada de desconcierto de la mujer joven, junto con su insaciable curiosidad; es que se trata de que los Elementos están contenidos en personas, en el espíritu o alma de las personas, en la mayoría de los casos, los Elementos están presentes en mayor o menor medida, y uno puede reconocer esos Elementos en la personalidad de las personas. Habrás oído decir 'ella es inquieta como el viento', o tal vez 'su carácter es tan tranquilo como las aguas de un lago', o que tal 'es ardiente'.

Lara Croft asintió. ¿No es eso más bien una comparación?

En nuestro entorno moderno si, asintió la líder amazona, pero en realidad es la vocalización del interior del espíritu. El común de las personas está más o menos balanceado en ese aspecto, pero existen seres donde uno de esos elementos destaca, son personas muy enfocadas, dedicadas, muy inteligentes y sus personalidades delatan de inmediato su elemento predominante. Es aquí cuando interviene la Búsqueda Espiritual, el Destino llama a una de nuestras guerreras, y ella debe seguir al Elemento Espiritual con el que ha hecho contacto, y ese Elemento la llevará a encontrarse con otros tres elementos, su misión es traer ante la aldea los cuatro elementos.

¿Aunque no quieran venir?, Lara le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

Cologne soltó una risita. Tarde o temprano vienen aquí, asintió, puede parecer que vienen a la fuerza, pero es el Destino el que los trae a nosotros. Las leyes de nuestro pueblo son... ¿Cuál es la palabra..., eugenésicas, buscamos el mejoramiento de nuestra genética, y tenemos leyes que se aseguran de que seamos una tribu fuerte. Si un hombre extranjero vence a una de nuestras guerreras, es obligación de esa guerrera darle al hombre el 'Beso de Matrimonio', y hacer que cumpla con sus deberes maritales y darle a la tribu bebés fuertes, que continúen acrecentando el predominio de nuestro pueblo. Si una mujer extranjera vence a una de nuestras guerreras, es imperativo que la guerrera le de el 'Beso de la Muerte', sellando así la promesa de buscarla hasta los confines de la Tierra y matarla.

¿No es eso un poco extremo?, dijo Lady Croft. ¿Qué pasa si el hombre es casado, o simplemente no le interesa, o peor aún, si es homosexual?

Cologne sonrió. Es aquí donde entra el Destino, dijo, y es donde la Búsqueda Espiritual inicia. Si el hombre o la mujer salen de la aldea sin sufrir daño alguno, es señal de que la Búsqueda debe iniciar. Por otro lado, si recuerdas lo que tu padre e Indy escribieron acerca de nuestro pueblo, somos una sociedad guerrera, y el lugar que ocupamos en la jerarquía nos lo ganamos con nuestra habilidad en combate, y somos una sociedad matriarcal¿Qué crees que pasaría si una extranjera derrotara a ciertos miembros claves de la tribu, podrían hacernos desaparecer como pueblo de un solo movimiento.

Lara tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, denotando que comprendía.

Creo que aquí aplica el dicho 'la vida es dura'(1), dijo Lady Croft con un dejo de humor; ¿y que pasa si la mujer extranjera es uno de esos Elementos Espirituales?

La convertimos en amazona, Cologne se encogió de hombros, con todos los derechos y obligaciones que conlleva; de un modo u otro nuestra tribu sale ganando.

Lara solamente atinó a mirarla con incredulidad.

La plática se interrumpió cuando la joven de pelo color lavanda se acercó a la entrada.

Bisabuela, dijo, denotando mucho respeto, todo está dispuesto para que inicien las pruebas, el consejo solicita tu presencia para que dirijas unas palabras a las guerreras.

Bien, Xian Puu, vamos, Cologne se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió hacia Lara; eres bienvenida a presenciar las pruebas, pequeña.

Gracias, Líder Cologne, será un honor.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Ranma y el guía retomaron la ruta, siguiendo la vereda enlodada por la orilla del bosque, para no atorarse en el barro.

El chirrido de un pájaro llamó la atención de la pelirroja; más allá, otro pájaro contestó al llamado; en un instante, el bosque cobro vida ante los azules ojos de la joven acuatransexual (2).

_¿El bosque tenía tantos pájaros?_, se dijo, _¿o es simplemente que dejé de fijarme?_

En ese momento todo le parecía más luminoso, mas **vivo**.

Y se dio cuenta de que todo era igual, lo que había cambiado era ella, incluso el modo en que miraba las cosas. En el entrenamiento con su padre, tenía que estar constantemente alerta a su medio ambiente para evitar ataques sorpresa (del citado padre, o por culpa del citado padre), y en algún momento, dejó de observar su entorno, por buscar las amenazas.

_¿Fue entonces cuando empecé a mirar el cielo nocturno?_, se preguntó, _¿porque las estrellas no me amenazan y así puedo disfrutar de la naturaleza?_

Y fue entonces cuando notó que sus sentidos entrenados estaban pendientes de todo, que todo estaba entrando en su conciencia sin esfuerzo, naturalmente.

_Cuando dicen que los árboles no te dejan ver el bosque..._

¿Qué había pasado?

Se sentía...

Libre.

¿Simplemente por haber llorado?

¿O había algo más?

En su mente, Ranma repasó loe eventos del día anterior, encontrando que las barreras que contenían sus emociones se había derrumbado. La explosión de ira, y las lágrimas habían vaciado una tensión que ella no sabía que existía.

Una tensión cuyo origen llegaba a su padre.

De hecho, todas las cosas malas que le pasaban, tenían su origen en su padre.

¿Todos esos años de 'se un hombre', 'no seas niña', etc., lo habían estado convirtiendo en un ser seco y vacío¿una persona enfocada solamente en las artes marciales, una cáscara hueca...¿Un esclavo/esclava de su padre?

Contra la opinión de sus ocasionales profesores y de sus ocasionales compañeros de escuela, Saotome Ranma **NO** era un imbécil. Simplemente estaba enfocado en una sola cosa: aprender artes marciales, con exclusión de todo lo demás...

_¿Por qué?_

... Por su padre.

Ciertamente, las pocas ocasiones que había estado en la escuela, Ranma había mirado los libros de texto y las lecciones de los maestros, y realmente no le habían parecido nada difíciles. Después de su primera lección de matemáticas, y a escondidas de su padre, había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela para consultar libros de matemáticas. Había empezado con lo básico y luego hojeó los textos mas avanzados. Después de comprobar que no era tan difícil, descartó las matemáticas como algo inconsecuente e inútil.

Desde luego, no había nadie que le dijera que lo que había hecho era una hazaña de un genio. Leyó los libros con lo básico, y con ese conocimiento, avanzó a libros un poco más avanzados, y siguió progresando hacía arriba, acumulando el conocimiento para adquirir más conocimiento, en una progresión ascendente.

Saotome Ranma era lo que los entendidos llaman un eidético. Alguien con memoria eidética, es alguien parecido a una persona con memoria fotográfica, la diferencia estriba en que el eidético no solo **memoriza**, sino que **comprende** lo que memoriza de un solo vistazo.

Pero su padre se había encargado de meterle ideas obsesivas en la cabeza. El error de Saotome Genma fue el querer convertirlo en una máquina de pelear, sin emociones, sin voluntad. El Destino intervino también, cuando se vio obligado a estar mucho tiempo en una sola ciudad, y se vio obligado a mandar a Ranma a la escuela. El convivir con muchachos de su edad, hizo que su mente inconsciente reparara en muchos detalles que su mente consiente se negó a ver. Las familias, los hogares, los chicos y las chicas... Una vida normal.

Genma lo sacó de la escuela para ir a China, pero Ranma había sido tocado por la vida. Todo pareció seguir su curso normal... Hasta Jusenkyo.

Y el resto es historia.

Ahora sentía que todo tenía perspectiva; su inconsciente había alcanzado a su mente consiente, y la había enriquecido. Ahora, estaba usando su talento natural para algo más que aprender técnicas de artes marciales de un vistazo, estaba aprendiendo a vivir..., de un vistazo.

Entonces oyó voces.

Entonces olfateó el humo de fogatas, el olor de la comida, el sudor humano.

Entonces percibió a muchos seres humanos un poco mas adelante.

Entonces captó el ruido del combate.

Y el guía se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa," dijo.

"Aldea de amazonas," señaló hacia delante, "joven cliente muy afortunada, llegar día de pruebas de guerreras;" y sin darle oportunidad de preguntar algo más, el guía siguió avanzando.

La entrada estaba vigilada, pero las mujeres de guardia estaban concentradas en el combate que se desarrollaba sobre el grueso tronco, donde una joven esbelta, más o menos de la edad de Ranma, armada con bómboris, estaba asestándole el golpe definitivo a su oponente, una mujer que casi no parecía mujer, por lo exageradamente musculosa que estaba, armada con una espada.

_Buena técnica_, asintió la chica de la trenza, _pero veo varios agujeros en su defensa_.

Las mujeres y los hombres ovacionaron cuando la mujer-músculo cayó del tronco suspendido.

¡XIAN PUU¡XIAN PUU¡XIAN PUU!

_¿Shampoo?_, pensó la pelirroja.

Una anciana bajita con una túnica verde y un enorme (para su tamaño) bastón, se adelantó y dijo algo en chino, de lo cual, Ranma solo distinguió la palabra 'Shampoo', y 'Cologne'.

_¿Su premio es un tratamiento capilar, y productos de belleza?_, pensó, _bueno, si son mujeres, creo que está bien._

... Y su vista cayó sobre un panda obeso, rellenándose la boca con la comida que estaba sobre una mesa... Una mesa con un letrero en chino. Le tocó el hombro al guía para llamar su atención

"¿Qué dice ese letrero?", y señaló hacia la mesa con la comida.

"Decir 'Primer Premio', joven cliente".

"¿Primer Premio¿de qué?"

"Ser tradición que guerrera que ganar primer premio, ser anfitriona en banquete con otras guerreras."

"O, kuuso, Oyaji no baka! (¡Oh, m-----¡Imbécil viejo!)", masculló la joven japonesa. Se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto de desesperación. Su Analizador Táctico Mental, en décimas de segundo había calculado varios escenarios, y en casi todos, ella terminaba como enemiga de las amazonas, y sin información de los encantamientos de Jusenkyo, y sin una posible cura. Solo le quedaba orar por un milagro.

Sintió la presencia de alguien delante de ella

"Oi, daijobu? (¿Eh, estás bien?)", dijo una voz femenina.

Ranma alzó la vista...

... Y se topó con unos profundos y enormes ojos castaños que le miraban con curiosidad, desde un rostro bello y con un gesto gentil.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Lara se movió de un lado a otro entre la multitud que miraba los combates.

Realmente no era algo que ella hubiese visto antes.

Las amazonas no bromeaban cuando decían que eran **pruebas** para sus guerreras. A pesar de que los combates no eran a muerte, todo lo demás estaba permitido, y las mujeres peleaban en serio, con un salvajismo canalizado a través de artes marciales. Los golpes eran brutales, y no pocos brazos, piernas, dedos, mandíbulas, dientes y costillas se rompieron a lo largo del día, sin contar los múltiples ojos amoratados y labios partidos.

La joven inglesa meneó la cabeza. Hubiera estado bien haber podido participar en una pelea o dos, para saber su nivel en esa cultura, pero comprendía que ahora era el momento de las guerreras.

No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que tuvo que pelear apostando su vida. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo secreto de sus pantalones y sacó un reloj de bolsillo con cadena, el reloj de su padre con la foto de su madre en el interior, el reloj que había sacado de la ropa de Manfred Powell después de haberle aplastado la traquea.

Abrió la tapa del reloj y miró la imagen de su madre. Si se parecían, excepto que Lara difícilmente se vería tan propia, tan gentil, y tan delicada.

... Y un viento juguetón se llevó la fotografía.

_¡Oh, no!_

Lara recuperó la foto unos pasos más allá, y con cuidado, la devolvió al interior del reloj, mismo que puso en su bolsillo secreto.

Fue entonces que oyó una maldición en japonés, y vio a una mujer joven, pelirroja, vestida con un karategi, con una pesada mochila a la espalda y que se apretaba la frente con una mano en un gesto de desesperanza e irritación.

"Oi, daijobu? (¿Eh, estás bien?)", le dijo.

La pelirroja alzó la vista y Lara se vio envuelta en los ojos más azules y hermosos que hubiera visto antes, enmarcados por un rostro hermoso y exótico.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"Si, gracias," Ranma **sintió** que **podía** confiar en ella, no supo en ese momento si era porque ambas estaban peinadas de un modo parecido, "pero creo que no lo estaré dentro de un rato."

"¿Eh?", atinó a decir Lara.

"¿Ve a ese panda atiborrándose el hocico con el primer premio?", Ranma señaló con su pulgar en dirección al citado animal. Vio a la joven occidental mirar en esa dirección, parpadear desconcertada por el comportamiento de la bestia blanco y negro, y asentir. "Es mi padre", y ante la mirada incrédula de la otra, se encogió de hombros; "estuvimos en Jusenkyo, y recibimos una maldición al caer en unos manantiales que están ahí; yo soy un hombre, hasta que me mojan con agua fría y me convierto en esto," hizo un gesto con una mano mostrando su cuerpo, "una mujer, pero puedo recuperar mi forma original si me mojo con agua caliente. El viejo cayó en el manantial del panda ahogado y...", el gesto de incredulidad de la joven inglesa era casi poético, "¡hey, si no me cree, vamos por agua caliente y le mostraré!"

Después Lara no pudo decir por qué actuó como lo hizo, pero en el impulso del momento, tomó a la joven pelirroja de una mano y se la llevó remolcando hacia la cabaña de la líder Cologne, donde se estaba hospedando.

Ranma, en condiciones normales, se hubiera ruborizado hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, por el contacto físico con una mujer, pero el ser llevada de esa manera por una mujer mucho más alta, le hizo recordar el tiempo que estuvo asistiendo a la escuela, cuando en la calle veía a las madres o hermanas mayores o padres o hermanos mayores llevando a los pequeños a la escuela, así: llevándolos de la mano. Sintió el frío de su ira atravesando su pecho como un cuchillo de hielo. Ranma nunca había sido llevado (o llevada, al menos de momento) de esa manera. El viejo nunca se había preocupado, y no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre.

Entraron a la cabaña directo a la cocinilla, donde se conservaba una olla con agua para té del almuerzo. Y sin ceremonia alguna, Lara tomó una taza, la usó para sacar agua caliente y la vació sobre la cabellera pelirroja de la joven...

... Y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

El cuerpo de la joven japonesa pareció fluctuar, expandiéndose, el pelo pareció llenarse de color negro, desplazando al rojo, y el rostro se endureció. Solamente los ojos azules permanecieron iguales. Ahora, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lara, estaba un joven japonés, de un metro con 65 aproximadamente, todo músculo, y esbelto.

"Gomen nasai. Watashi no namae Saotome Ranma desu", dijo él, haciendo una reverencia mientras dejaba caer su mochila al piso. _Perdón. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma_.

"Es un placer, mi nombre es Lara Croft", dijo ella, correspondiendo a la reverencia del joven; "y créeme que he visto muchas cosas raras en mis viajes," Lara recordó las estatuas de piedra cobrando vida en la Tumba de la Luz Danzante en las selvas de Camboya, "pero nada como esto. ¿Duele?"

"No, en realidad, solamente las cosas parecen mas altas, e ir al baño es bastante embarazoso."

"Allá afuera parecía que te sentías muy mal."

"No era una molestia física," Ranma meneó la cabeza, "mi padre y yo venimos a esta aldea a buscar información acerca de las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, nuestro guía dice que aquí saben muchas cosas de ese lugar, y bueno..., nos separamos en el trayecto, y ahora él está allá, comiendo de una mesa con un letrero que dice 'Primer Premio', y ahora los de esta aldea se enfurecerán y el viejo me pondrá en el frente de batalla para poder salvar su miserable trasero, mientras que yo me ganaré más enemigos..."

"No puedes pelear con nadie," lo atajó Lara, "si vences a una guerrera amazona en tu forma natural", señaló el cuerpo masculino de Ranma, "ella deberá darte el 'Beso de Matrimonio', y te obligarán a casarte con ella y a quedarte en esta aldea."

"¡Pe-pero yo estoy muy joven para casarme...!"

"Créeme que no les interesará tu edad, solo que puedas darles hijos fuertes. Pero si vences a una guerrera en tu otra forma, te darían el 'Beso de la Muerte', y procederían a matarte, si logras escapar, te perseguirán hasta conseguir eliminarte."

"Vaya, una aldea de malos perdedores."

"No, aquí te ganas un sitio en la jerarquía con tus habilidades para la lucha. Una extranjera que venciera a ciertos miembros de la tribu, sin ser una amazona, podría fácilmente destruir a esta gente o su modo de vida."

"¿Hu¿No es eso un poco extremo?"

"Es su modo de vida, y hay que respetarlo."

Ranma asintió. "¿Y qué debo hacer cuando traten de convertir a mi padre en una alfombra de piel de panda?"

Lara pensó un momento.

Hubo una conmoción, gritos y ruido de pies moviéndose con rapidez. Ambos se movieron hacia la puerta y se asomaron. El panda se movía con rapidez, esquivando lanzas y otros objetos punzo-cortantes, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo.

... O alguien.

Lara y Ranma se miraron por un instante, como si una relación fraternal se hubiera formado en un instante; como uno solo, se volvieron a mirar el recipiente con agua caliente, volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron astutamente.

Lara fue y tomó la olla, mientras Ranma se paraba fuera de la cabaña, recargándose en la pared de madera, en actitud expectante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sonriendo.

El panda lo vio, y en el acto se lanzó hacia él, agitando un letrero en su zarpa derecha:

#Muchacho, debes ayudarme, solo tomé un poco del buffet de la mesa. #

Ranma miró un poco más allá del panda, y notó que tres cuartas partes de la comida se habían desmaterializado.

Las perseguidoras, lideradas por la chica de pelo lavanda que había vencido a la mujer-músculo, se detuvieron, inseguras de cómo proceder, ya que una lanza mal dirigida podía herir al joven extranjero. Todas las jóvenes guerreras no dejaron de notar lo bien que se veía...

... Y la invitada de la Líder Cologne salió de la cabaña con un recipiente lleno de agua caliente, misma que procedió a derramar sobre un desconcertado panda, revirtiéndolo a su forma original.

"¡Ow!", se quejó el hombre empapado, "¡Está hirviendo!"

Hubo un jadeo colectivo cuando el animal fue sustituido por un hombre obeso, de lentes, vestido con un karategi, y con un pañuelo atado sobre su cabeza para proteger su calva de los rayos del sol.

Lara miro a los dos japoneses, notando que el parecido era asombroso...

... Por su ausencia.

"¿Estás seguro que es tu padre?", dijo Lady Croft, "no te le pareces en nada."

"Domo arigato gosaimasu, Croft-sama" Ranma juntó las palmas de sus manos y le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento. _Muchas gracias, Croft-sama_. "El que me diga que soy diferente al deshonorable panda es un halago para mi."

"¡Hey!", reclamó el Saotome mayor, "¡más respeto para tus mayores, muchacho!"

"Estoy siendo respetuoso con ella, viejo", dijo el joven de la trenza.

"¡Me refiero a mi!"

"Tu no haz hecho nada por ganarte mi respeto."

Y fue entonces cuando el resto de las amazonas, reponiéndose de su sorpresa, saltaron sobre Genma, inmovilizándolo mientras lo amenazaban con lanzas y espadas.

¿Por qué te comiste mi premio, extranjero?, dijo Shampoo, arrimando uno de sus martillos-melón a la nariz del Saotome mayor.

"¿Eh?", fue la inteligente respuesta; Genma se volteó a mirar al guía, que se había acercado por curiosidad y le dijo: "¿qué dice esta muchacha?"

"Joven guerrera querer saber por que honorable cliente comerse su premio", contestó el guía, con su atroz japonés.

"¿No era un buffet para los visitantes?"

"Oh, no, honorable cliente, ser premio para quien triunfar en pruebas de guerreras amazonas."

"¿Qué pruebas?", el hombre del Japón parecía confundido, "solo vi a las mujeres haciendo unas ridículas demostraciones. No he visto a los guerreros."

Ranma se volvió a mirar a Lara con un "¿ve a que me refiero?" reflejado en sus azules ojos.

La misma Lady Croft estaba empezando a enojarse con el obeso artemarcialista, ante su clara actitud machista. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ranma, y viendo la desesperanza en el joven, no pudo contenerse, y procedió a traducir al chino, palabra por palabra, lo que Genma estaba diciendo. El resto de las amazonas empezaron a rechinar los dientes.

"Viejo", dijo Ranma, "acabas de ofender a las guerreras de la tribu."

"No hay problema, que vengan los guerreros y me arreglaré con ellos", insistió Genma, un poco desconcertado por la mujer occidental que hablaba en chino al mismo tiempo que él.

"Viejo", Ranma estaba luchando por no perder la paciencia, _¿acaso yo daba esa misma impresión de estupidez cuando le hacía caso al cerebro de panda?_, "esta es una aldea de amazonas, y como amazonas, las mujeres mandan aquí, y te comiste el premio de la mejor de ellas, quería cobrarse con un tapete de piel de panda, pero ahora estoy seguro de que quiere una compensación por esta deshonra."

"¿Quieres decir que no hay guerreros?", insistió Genma, un tanto molesto por que la mujer occidental hablaba al mismo tiempo que él, "¿y quién defiende la aldea?"

Ranma se dio una palmada en la frente, haciendo acopio de paciencia. "¿Sabes lo que significa 'Sociedad Matriarcal'?"

"Eh... ¿no?"

"Significa que las mujeres están a cargo," intervino otra voz en japonés. Ranma reconoció a la anciana bajita de la túnica verde.

"¡Oh, gracias!", Ranma se adelantó hacia la anciana y le hizo una profunda y respetuosa reverencia, "respetable anciana de la amazonas¿puede explicarle a este cabeza de piedra que, las mujeres son los guerreros aquí y tiene que hacer una compensación por tomar el premio de la mejor amazona?"

Ante la traducción de Lara de las palabras del joven, más de una de las guerreras se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

"Creo que acabas de explicarlo muy bien," dijo la anciana conteniendo su propia risa, aunque no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa divertida. "Yo soy Ku Long, Lider del Consejo de las Amazonas."

Ranma parpadeó, un tanto inseguro de la pronunciación del nombre de la anciana. "Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, del la Escuela Saotome Todo se Vale en las Artes Marciales. Por favor, no se ofenda si no puedo pronunciar bien su nombre, Líder Cologne."

La anciana amazona miró del joven japonés a la mujer británica. "No me ofendo, de hecho me estoy acostumbrando a que nuestros nombres tienen una entonación un tanto extraña para los extranjeros."

Lara tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Media hora, y un panda de tiempo parcial en la jaula mas tarde, Ranma se encontró dentro de la cabaña principal de la aldea, donde, detrás de una sencilla mesa de madera se reunía el Consejo de la Aldea.

"Dinos, joven Saotome," dijo Cologne, sentada en el centro, en su posición de Líder, "¿Qué hacen tu y tu padre en esta región de China, tan lejos de tu patria?"

"Bueno," Ranma se llevó una mano a la nuca y se frotó nerviosamente, "estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento, para aprender artes marciales."

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado viajando?"

"Bueno", Ranma tuvo la sensación de que su padre iba a estar en mayores problemas por lo que él dijera, pero el joven no podía mentir, siempre había sido así, siempre era la verdad o nada... Un muy desagradable pensamiento se coló en su mente. _¿Por qué me estoy dando cuenta de estas cosas ahora¿o siempre lo supe?_ Nunca había podido mentir, y era así desde que tenía memoria... Su padre le había inculcado que debía decir la verdad, _especialmente a él_, se dijo Ranma. Si alguien le daba dinero, debía decírselo a su padre, quien de inmediato se lo quitaba y lo usaba para beber; si conseguía comida, se lo decía a su padre, y Ranma terminaba con hambre. Y sin embargo su padre no tenía ningún empacho en mentir, engañar y defraudar según su conveniencia, ergo: su padre lo había estado manipulándolo para dominarlo... _Cavaste tu propia tumba viejo_, "hemos estado viajando desde que cumplí seis años, y según la fecha de la credencial de la última escuela a la que asistí, ahora tengo casi 16 años."

Los ojos de Cologne trataron de saltar de sus órbitas. "Casi diez años", susurró.

Las miradas de las nueve matriarcas se clavaron el en joven artemarcialista, evaluándolo, midiendo su potencial. Ranma se sintió como un queso examinado por los ratones.

"Creí oírte mencionar la escuela Todo se Vale," continuó la Líder amazona, "La Escuela Saotome."

"Así es, Líder Cologne, supuestamente soy el heredero de nuestra escuela familiar, y este viaje es para que yo aprenda a ser el mejor."

"¿Y es bueno tu padre como maestro?"

Ranma resopló burlonamente. "Perdóneme, Líder cologne", se disculpó, dedicándole una educada inclinación, "pero mi padre terminó su papel de maestro cuando cumplí ocho años y aprendí lo más básico de las artes marciales, por no mencionar el estúpido N-n-n-neko ken, después, todo lo que aprendí fue de otros instructores en todos los templos, dojos y clubes de pelea de todo el Japón y de China. Fue así como llegamos aquí, después de pasar por Jusenkyo."

Ahora, los ojos de todo el Consejo estaban amenazando con saltar de sus respectivos y arrugados rostros.

"¿Tu padre te entrenó en el Neko ken¿qué clase de imbécil hace eso con su propio hijo?", Cologne se detuvo para recuperar su compostura; "según nuestras leyes, eso lo hace merecedor de la pena de muerte."

Ranma meneó la cabeza. "Gracias, Líder Cologne, pero mi padre es mi último familiar vivo, y no quisiera verlo perder la vida por ser un estúpido, o por creer que es muy inteligente."

"¿Te opondrías a un castigo severo?"

"No, en tanto no pierda la facultad de practicar el Arte. Yo amo el Arte, y no le deseo a nadie quedar incapacitado."

Cologne asintió, sonriendo, ella conocía y comprendía ese sentimiento.

"¿Y tu?", intervino otra de las matriarcas, que se había presentado como Soa Puu, "¿eres bueno en el Arte?"

Ranma sonrió, y trató de no pensar en como había entendido el nombre de Soa Puu: Soap (Jabón). "El mejor", dijo sin asomo de presunción, solamente estableciendo un hecho.

"Me gustaría verte en acción," siguió Soap, de inmediato todas las demás matriarcas hicieron un gesto para intervenir, "mi nieta Mun Ki..."

Ranma alzó una mano, un gesto cortés para indicar que quería decir algo, pero sin intención de interrumpir; Soap lo miró enarcando una ceja, gesto que apareció también en los rostros de todas las demás del consejo.

"¿Si, joven Ranma?", dijo Cologne, autorizándole a hablar.

"Perdónenme, honorables matriarcas", Ranma se inclinó ante ellas, "pero ha llegado a mi conocimiento algunas costumbres de su tribu", hizo una mueca, "voy a cumplir 16 años, y acabo de descubrir que quiero ser el mejor, no solo en las artes marciales, he descubierto que hay más en la vida, y quiero explorar más allá de mis fronteras, y respetuosamente me niego a participar en cualquier tipo de duelo en contra de sus guerreras, porque no estoy listo para casarme, y cuando esté listo, quisiera conocer a la que se convertirá en mi pareja; pero ahora no estoy listo."

"Muy bien, joven Ranma", Cologne no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que cabalgaba sobre sus labios, ante el gesto de decepción de todas las demás matriarcas. A menudo, el que vencía a una guerrera, reclamaba ignorancia de las leyes de su pueblo, cosa que no detenía a las amazonas, pero cuando un extranjero tenía conocimiento previo de las leyes, y ante testigos, se negaba a pelear, no podía ser obligado.

"Nuestro guía nos comentó que ustedes tienen un conocimiento bastante profundo de Jusenkyo", los azules ojos de Ranma parecieron envolver a las nueve ancianas como un destello de las aguas de mar, todas pensaron en las fabulosas hijas que ese muchacho podría engendrar, poderosas, llenas de energía, y si su forma femenina era un indicador, unas auténticas bellezas, "yo quisiera preguntar¿existe alguna cura para la maldición?"

Cologne hizo una mueca. "Quisiera primero contarte algo de esos manantiales", vio a Ranma asentir con la cabeza y continuó; "en nuestra vida, y en vidas anteriores, adquirimos una cantidad de cargas, lo que llamamos karma. Los manantiales malditos son una forma de reivindicación, un aprendizaje."

"¿Me está diciendo que debo aprender a ser una chica¿Qué va a pasar¿me van a empezar a gustar los muchachos?", Ranma parecía horrorizado.

"No diría eso", sonrió Cologne, "porque, a excepción de unos cuantos manantiales, lo único que cambia es tu cuerpo, no tu mente. Si los muchachos te empiezan a parecer atractivos, no será por la maldición Jusenkyo, será por algo que ya existía en tu mente, y no necesariamente significa que te vana dejar de gustar las chicas"

Ranma le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto. "¿Eso es posible, que a alguien le gusten las muchachas y los hombres¿no es algo pervertido?"

"Se le llama orientación sexual, joven Ranma, y no tiene nada que ver con la perversión, es simplemente como una persona encuentra atractiva a otras, pero no significa que sea tu caso, no tienes que preocuparte."

Ranma meneó la cabeza; por el gesto en su rostro, las matriarcas casi pudieron adivinar lo que él estaba pensando: _Desconozco tantas cosas..._

"Como sea", continuó Cologne, "y contestando tu pregunta, no, no existe cura conocida a la maldición Jusenkyo, excepto la adaptación, que no es una cura, sino una manera nueva de vivir. Muchas mujeres podrían encontrar atractivo que un hombre supiera acerca del cuerpo femenino en una manera tan completa y profunda."

Ranma suspiró. "Pudo ser peor", dijo, casi para si mismo, "pude haber terminado como el viejo, como algo no humano, o como algo no humano e indefenso."

Las nueve mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír, el joven japonés estaba demostrando estar hecho de algo mucho más resistente que simple carne, huesos y sangre.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"Eh¿estás bien?"

Ranma alzó la vista para encontrarse con la visión de la mujer británica que le había ayudado.

"Lo mejor que puedo", respondió é encogiéndose de hombros, y de nuevo sintió que podía confiar en ella, como en una hermana mayor, era una sensación muy agradable; "no existe una cura, sino un aprendizaje. Para que la maldición no agobie mi vida, debo aprender a conocer y a vivir con mi cuerpo femenino."

"Eso parece como un reto," dijo Lara, moviendo sin querer las correctas palancas en el joven de la trenza.

"¿Un reto?", de pronto, Ranma parecía menos deprimido.

"Si, tu sabes: no dejarte vencer, superar obstáculos, aprender."

Ranma la miró intensamente, mientras por su mente pasaban una docena de escenarios de su situación, analizando, probando, descartando, y finalmente llegando a un par de alternativas, y de esas dos, decidiéndose por la más atractiva.

"Croft-san", empezó él, buscando la manera de expresarse bien, "he pensado en que si debo aprender a vivir con el cuerpo de una mujer, debería ser como una mujer con la que me gustaría identificarme."

"Considerando que originalmente eres un muchacho, creo que ese sería un buen inicio", asintió Lara.

"Croft-san¿me concedería el honor de ser mi maestra?"

Lady Croft se quedó de una pieza, buscando en su cerebro por una respuesta apropiada, obteniendo un _Demonios¿por que no?_

"Ok, Ranma, pero primero tienes que dejar ese tono tan orientalmente educado. Soy Lara Croft, y deberíamos ser amigos, o amigas, dependiendo del clima."

"De acuerdo, Lara-sensei, y te agradezco mucho esto."

Y ambos entraron a la cabaña de la Líder Cologne para planear lo que deberían hacer.

(o/Oo/Oo)

(1) En inglés, el idioma de Lara se diría 'life's a bitch', literalmente 'perra vida'.

(2) Es muy cliché también, pero¿cómo denominar a alguien que cambia de sexo con la aplicación de agua a diferentes temperaturas?


	3. A primera vista

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Nunca creí que podría sentirme así_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Quiero desvanecerme en tu beso_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

_Cada día estoy amándote más y más_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Escucha a mi corazón¿puedes oírlo cantar?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Diciéndome que te entregue todo_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Pero te amo hasta el final de los tiempos_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Te amaré hasta mi último día_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Súbitamente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Súbitamente se mueve con tan perfecta gracia_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_Súbitamente mi vida no parece tanto un desperdicio_

_It all revolves around you_

_Todo gira alrededor de ti_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_Y no hay montaña tan alta_

_No river too wide_

_Ni río tan ancho_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Canta esta canción, estaré ahí a tu lado_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_Pueden acumularse nubes de tormenta_

_And stars may collide_

_Y la estrellas pueden chocar_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Pero te amo hasta el fin del tiempo_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Te amaré hasta mi último día_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_Oh, venga lo que venga, venga lo que venga_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Súbitamente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_Come what may_

_Venga lo que venga_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Te amaré hasta mi último día_

_**- Come What May**_

**_By David Baerwald_**

**_- Theme in the motion picture 'Moulin Rouge'_**

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**3.- A primera vista.**

Pié derecho, brazo izquierdo, pie izquierdo, brazo derecho...

La chica de pelo negro, largo, atado con un moño, corría, sus piernas largas y musculosas llevando su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte sin esfuerzo por las calles.

Pié derecho, brazo izquierdo, pie izquierdo, brazo derecho...

Un instante, muy leve, en el que ninguno de sus pies está en contacto con el piso; y el aire matutino sopla sobre su piel sudorosa, refrescándola.

Pié derecho, brazo izquierdo, pie izquierdo, brazo derecho...

Otra vez, durante una zancada, ella está suspendida en el aire, y es libre, sin ninguna preocupación..., hasta que vuelve al suelo

Pié derecho, brazo izquierdo, pie izquierdo, brazo derecho...

Y la sensación de libertad mientras corría.

_Creo que ya es hora de volver a... casa..._

(o/Oo/Oo)

Suspiro...

La joven de pelo corto y cuerpo voluptuoso se reclinó sobre su cama.

Los domingos eran tan aburridos.

Esperaba al lunes, para volver a la escuela, volver a sus ganancias, salir de la rutina.

Suspiro...

Le dio vuelta a la página del manga que leía, recostada sobre su cama, con una paleta de caramelo en su boca.

Suspiro...

_¿No debería yo salir a tomar aire?_

(o/Oo/Oo)

La joven de pelo largo, esbelta y de aspecto elegante y clásico se asomó por la ventana.

Revolvió con la cuchara y tomó un poco para probar la sazón.

Afuera, sobre el muro que rodeaba la casa y el dojo, una bandada de pájaros empezó a cantar, atrayendo de inmediato su atención. Con movimientos que podía realizar incluso estando dormida, siguió cocinando, pero con su atención enfocada en las aves y su canto.

Una solitaria lágrima inició su camino por su mejilla derecha.

Revolvió con la cuchara y tomó otro poco.

Afuera, los pájaros siguieron cantando.

_¿No debería yo ir a comprar algo?_

(o/Oo/Oo)

El hombre alto, de cabello largo y abundante bigote, vestido con un gi café oscuro sostuvo con manos temblorosas la postal que mostraba en el frente un panda sentado comiendo bambú, y en el reverso, con símbolos muy torpemente dibujados el breve mensaje:

#Hola. Traigo a Ranma desde China. Saotome.#

Y la dirección:

#Tendo Soun. Dojo Tendo, Nerima, Tokio, Japón.#

Las lágrimas del conmovido hombre resbalaron abundantemente por sus mejillas.

"¿R-Ranma¿Ya viene¡Oh, como he e-e-esperado este día!" gimoteó el hombre.

Y empezó a recorrer la casa con la postal en la mano, llamando a gritos. "¡Hey, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!"

"¿Si, papá?", fue la respuesta de la primera.

"¿Mmmmh?", fue la respuesta de la segunda.

Y el silencio fue la respuesta de la tercera.

"¿Akane?", exclamó el padre de familia, "¿Dónde está esa niña?"

(o/Oo/Oo)

La citada niña había entrando por la puerta del muro exterior, en pantalones cortos, camiseta y zapatos tenis.

#Escuela Tendo de Artes Marciales Todo Se Vale,# decía un letrero a la izquierda.

#Para retar al maestro de este dojo a un combate salvaje, favor de utilizar la puerta posterior,# decía otro anuncio a la derecha.

"Tadaima!", anunció. _¡Ya llegué!_

Corrió hasta su habitación, donde descartó la ropa deportiva y se vistió con un gi de karate, anudándose con un distintivo cinturón negro. Salió de su habitación, y corrió hasta el dojo, donde apiló varios bloques de concreto, mismos que procedió a demoler de un solo golpe, acompañado de un feroz "¡Kiai!"

"¡Ah," exclamó, enjugándose el sudor de su frente "eso estuvo muy bien."

"Ahí vas de nuevo, Akane," dijo una voz a su espalda, "no es de extrañar que todos los chicos piensen que eres rara."

"¿Y por qué debería importarme," dijo Akane mirando por encima de su hombro, "No todo mundo cree que el mundo gira alrededor de los muchachos, Nabiki."

"¿No," dijo Nabiki, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa, "entonces creo que esto no te va a interesar."

(o/Oo/Oo)

El sonido del trueno y la lluvia, haciendo eco al humor de las tres hermanas Tendo, en contraste con el entusiasmo de su padre.

Las tres jóvenes estaban sentadas de un lado de la mesa, mientras que su padre estaba del otro lado. Todos con su respectiva taza de té.

"¿Prometido," corearon las tres, incrédulamente. Igual hubiera dado que su padre les hubiera anunciado que has iba a enviar a un campamento de veraneo en la zona desmilitarizada entre las dos Coreas.

"Si," el señor Tendo parecía no notar la falta de entusiasmo de sus hijas, "el hijo de un muy buen amigo mío. El nombre del hijo es Saotome Ranma," volvió a mirar la postal del panda, como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo; "si una de ustedes se casa con él, y se hace cargo de este dojo, entonces el legado de la familia Tendo estaría seguro."

"¡Espera un minuto," exclamó Akane, "¿acaso no podemos opinar acerca de con quien nos vamos a casar?"

"Akane tiene razón, papá," dijo Kasumi, frunciendo el seño, "nunca hemos conocido a Ranma."

El hecho de que su hija mayor, que normalmente tenía un gesto apacible en su rostro, ahora mostrase un gesto de leve irritación, no pudo alterar el ánimo del padre, que soltó una risita.

"Eso tiene una fácil solución," anunció.

(o/Oo/Oo)

El eco de pies golpeando el pavimento mojado.

Un panda persiguiendo a una chica pelirroja que lleva una pesada mochila y unos zapatos demasiado grandes para sus pequeños pies...

Un momento...

Imagen equivocada...

Una mariposa agitó sus alas en China, y en Japón cae una tormenta.

Aquí es donde escuchamos el ruido de un trueno.

La visión se aclara.

Y vemos a un panda, con una pesada mochila en una zarpa, corriendo a toda velocidad con una adolescente pelirroja tras él.

La pelirroja ríe, disfrutando la lluvia. Ella siempre disfrutó la lluvia. Durante un breve periodo llegó a odiarla, pero ahora ha vuelto a aprender a amar el agua que cae del cielo.

Sus pies están calzados en botas de exploración en todo terreno, que aparentemente le quedan grandes, pero que sin embargo no le molestan por estar perfectamente ceñidas hasta las rodillas. Lleva unos pantalones entallados, metidos en las botas, de tela 'stretch' de alta resistencia en color negro, una camiseta del mismo material, sin mangas, en tono azul grisáceo, una chamarra de cuero negro que parece quedarle un poco grande, unos anteojos polarizados de montura redonda acomodados en este momento sobre su cabeza, unos guantes de piel sin dedos (1), y una mochila sobre su espalda.

Su cabello rojo está peinado en una trenza que ondea al viento.

Y la chica ríe con exuberancia.

#Deja de reírte como mujer, muchacho # dice el letrero que el panda sostiene con su zarpa derecha.

"Necesitas anteojos nuevos, viejo," y la pelirroja rió más, "soy una mujer," y siguió riendo ante la enfurecida mirada del panda.

El animal con mochila se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, buscando una dirección que se sabía de memoria.

La pelirroja sigue riendo mientras sigue al animal por las calles del distrito de Nerima de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

#Sígueme, muchacho,# el panda le ha dado vuelta al letrero, donde aparece un nuevo mensaje.

El dúo sigue avanzando.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"Ranma y su padre han estado en un viaje de entrenamiento," dijo el señor Tendo, "recientemente, me parece, cruzaron a China."

"¡Wow," exclamó Nabiki, reclinándose sobre la mesa, obviamente interesada, "¡China!"

"¿Qué hay de grandioso en haber caminado a China," farfulló Akane.

"¿Es guapo," quiso saber Nabiki.

"¿Qué edad tiene," Kasumi no había perdido su seño fruncido, "los hombres más jóvenes me aburren. ¿Qué clase de hombre es este Ranma?"

El señor Tendo soltó una carcajada nerviosa, luego se aclaró la garganta, y remató diciendo: "No tengo idea."

"¿'No tengo idea'," una incrédula Nabiki le dedicó una nada amable mirada a su padre.

"Nunca me he encontrado con él," reconoció el hombre.

Desde la calle, se escucharon sonidos de lucha.

"¡Déjame en paz, viejo tonto," exclamó una voz.

"¿Hm," corearon Nabiki y Akane.

"¡Tenemos visitantes," dijo Kasumi.

La hermana Tendo de pelo corto y su padre se levantaron de un salto y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"¡Oh," dijo la muchacha, "¡Debe ser Ranma!"

"¡Saotome, amigo mío, te hemos estado esperando," saludó el señor Tendo.

La hermana mayor y la hermana menor de las Tendo, se levantaron lentamente, rumiando sobre su situación.

_Oh, espero que sea mayor_, Kasumi se arregló el pelo.

_Qué deprimente, muchachos_, Akane caminó detrás de su hermana mayor como si se dirigiera a una cita con el dentista.

Hubo un fuerte golpe, acompañado de un "¡Kiai!" casi musical.

Kasumi y Akane llegaron a la puerta a tiempo de ver a su hermana y a su padre retroceder a la carrera para evitar que un enorme panda, que en ese momento caía del cielo, los aplastase.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Tendo se quedaron ahí, mirando con desconcierto al animal, notando que sostenía una mochila en una zarpa y un letrero en la otra, que decía:

#Tendo, viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, soy yo, Saotome.#

También pudieron ver la distintiva marca de la suela de una bota por toda la frente y hocico del animal blanquinegro.

"Buenas tardes," dijo otra voz desde la parte alta de la barda, un barítono melodioso, profundamente masculino y casi juguetón.

Cuando alzaron la vista, se encontraron con un hombre joven, de pelo negro, vestido de pantalones negros, metidos en botas altas de explorador, camiseta azul grisáceo y chamarra negra de piel. En un acto de equilibrismo, estaba apretando la tapa de un termo, mientras sostenía un paraguas. Un poco de vapor se elevaba desde su cabello húmedo.

Las tres hermanas también sintieron que estaban empezando a vaporizar.

"Supongo que ustedes son la familia Tendo," continuó el joven. Los cuatro de abajo solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza; "mi nombre es Saotome Ranma¿puedo entrar?"

El señor Tendo empezó a llorar. "¡Al fin," exclamó, "¡Has venido!"

Las tres jóvenes mujeres se quedaron mirándolo, absorbiendo cada detalle, la forma en que los músculos se apretaban contra la piel y la tela de su ropa, los rasgos masculinos, una sonrisa gentil que amenazó con convertir las rodillas de todas en jalea, y los hermosos (ninguna pudo encontrar otro calificativo) ojos azules que derritieron la poca resistencia que oponían sus rodillas.

"¡Oh," exclamó Nabiki, siendo ella la única que pudo verbalizar lo que las tres estaban pensando, "¡es lindo!"

Kasumi pasó saliva. Era imposible que un joven como ese fuera a resultar aburrido. Tan bien educado. Con ese aire de haber visto mucho mundo. Por un instante pensó en un joven médico quiropráctico con quien casi todas las vecinas procuraban emparejarla, pero lo descalificó de inmediato, recordando que nunca había podido mantener una conversación coherente con él. _Además, Akane está enamorada de él, así que ella no puede querer a Ranma_. "Por favor, pasa," le dijo, adoptando su papel de anfitriona de la casa.

El joven bajó de un salto. Las tres pudieron **percibir** los poderosos músculos trabajando para depositarlo sano y salvo en el piso, y se ruborizaron.

"Muchas gracias," el joven les dedicó una reverencia, "¿podría pasar a la casa, creo que nos esperaban a mi padre y a mi."

"Desde luego," corearon las tres jóvenes, apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

Ranma le agradeció con otra inclinación y entró, depositando cuidadosamente su paraguas en un paragüero junto a los estantes para los zapatos, dejando también su mochila recargada junto a la pared, agachándose para quitarse las botas, lo cual dejó su masculino trasero apuntando hacia las tres mujeres, mismas que procedieron a babear ante los bien moldeados glúteos, duros como el acero del joven.

"¡Oh, cielos," Kasumi se abanicó con una mano mientras trataba de evitar que la otra viajara hasta donde los poderosos músculos de las piernas del joven parecían invitarla a tocar. "¡Que terrible anfitriona soy, no te he ofrecido nada!"

Nabiki entrelazó sus dedos, porque ella tenía la tentación de usar ambas manos para abarcar los dos lados de la espalda baja del joven de pelo negro.

"¡Si," dijo nerviosamente. Sin duda este perfecto espécimen de hombre iba a ser para ella. Kasumi tenía al doctor de la familia comiendo de su mano, y Akane tenía a casi toda la población de los clubes deportivos de la escuela para ella sola. "¿Qué deseas¿té, un jugo, café, una soda," le preguntó. _¿A mí vestida solo con una gargantilla?_

Akane se cruzó de brazos, porque ella sentía la urgencia de saltar sobre el muchacho y...

_Kami-sama, soy una pervertida_, se lamentó, mientras material digno de una película pornográfica pasaba por su mente. _Soy yo la elegida_, pensó, _Kasumi tiene al doctor, Nabiki ya planeó su vida, y no quiere tener ninguna relación sentimental hasta que obtenga su primer millón de dólares_.

Ranma se enderezó y les sonrió con gentileza. Al deseo que estaban experimentando se añadió un abrumador sentimiento de ternura, de pertenencia, de...

"Si son tan gentiles, y no molesto, creo que té sería lo más apropiado."

Como un relámpago, las tres hermanas desaparecieron a la carrera dentro de la casa.

Ranma miró a al señor Tendo con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que él le contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pasa por favor," invitó el patriarca Tendo, "¿tu padre viene en camino?"

"Oh, si," una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras se volteaba a mirar al empapado y noqueado panda tirado en la entrada, "definitivamente en camino."

(o/Oo/Oo)

Las tres hermanas estaban poniendo nervioso al joven artemarcialista.

Primero casi había habido una pelea por servir el té, hasta que la mayor (se presentó a si misma como Kasumi) alzó la voz y mandó a la de en medio (la que saltó enfrente de él, declarando que su nombre era Nabiki) por platos y tazas de la vajilla fina en uno de los muebles de la sala, y a la menor (la que simplemente sonrió, se ruborizó y dijo llamarse Akane) a limpiar la mesa y a recoger otros platos y tazas usados, mientras ella preparaba todo.

"¡Ah," dijo él con satisfacción, "después de la lluvia, un té caliente es lo mejor. En Inglaterra también tomábamos el té."

"¿Inglaterra," Nabiki enarcó una ceja, "papá mencionó que venías de China."

"Así es, lo que pasa es que pasé siete meses en un importante entrenamiento con Lara-sensei, y ella vive en Inglaterra."

"¿Una maestra de artes marciales," Akane no podía evitarlo, sus ojos no perdían de vista sus labios, y estaba luchando por enfocarse en la conversación para no saltar sobre él y besarlo.

"En parte," sonrió él misteriosamente, "aprendí a recuperar algo que creía perdido."

"¿Pero, no es tu padre tu sensei," dijo el señor Tendo.

"El viejo fue mi maestro por dos años, cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje, después aprendí de otros instructores, por ocho años, mi padre solamente ha sido un compañero de entrenamiento y una fuente de problemas."

"Respeta a tu mayores, muchacho," dijo entonces un hombre fornido, vestido con un gi de karate, que acababa de entrar.

"He tratado con respeto al señor Tendo, además ha sido muy gentil, sin olvidarme de mencionar a sus bellas hijas," dijo el joven. Genma hizo un gesto de impaciencia, dejando de notar a las tres chicas ruborizándose y sonriendo complacidas por el halago.

"Saotome, mi amigo."

"Tendo, cuanto tiempo."

Los dos hombres mayores se abrazaron, mirándose a los ojos.

"He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Tendo."

"Y yo estoy listo para cumplir la mía, Saotome."

Las tres hermanas miraron a Ranma, sonriéndole. El joven emitió un suspiro.

"Ranma...," empezó a decir Soun Tendo.

Y el joven artemarcialista levantó su mano para que le permitiera hablar primero. Soun parpadeó como un búho, pero asintió.

"Señor Tendo," Ranma le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación, "ya se que me va a decir, pero antes de que diga otra cosa, debe saber varios detalles acerca de mi."

"Eso no es importante," Genma trató de interrumpir, "lo que importa es el pacto de honor entre los clanes Tendo y Saotome..."

... Y en un relampagueante movimiento, Ranma pareció desaparecer, sus movimientos tan rápidos que parecían como un borrón, como un dibujo a tinta olvidado en la lluvia; las muchachas parpadearon, y de pronto, Ranma estaba de pie, con una poderosa pierna levantada en la clásica postura final de la patada circular a la cara, y el obeso artista marcial ha iniciado su vuelo a través del patio, para acuatizar en el estanque al otro lado del jardín.

Soun pudo atestiguar durante el trayecto de su amigo, como, al entrar en contacto con el agua de la lluvia, éste se transformaba en el panda que casi lo había aplastado a él y a Nabiki.

"Qué demo...," balbuceó. Se volvió a mirar a sus hijas, para ver si ellas también habían visto la transformación, para encontrarse con que las tres tenían su vista fija en el joven Saotome; _está en la bolsa, Saotome, viejo amigo_, sonrió.

Ranma tomó un postura relejada y le dedicó una reverencia a sus anfitriones.

"Gomen nasai," se disculpó, _perdónenme_, "he sido muy descortés en mi violento comportamiento, pero seis meses lejos de él me volvieron intolerante con sus estupideces."

Las tres hermanas lo miraron fijamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas, revolviéndole la reverencia.

"Te comprendemos," dijo Kasumi, actuando como portavoz de sus hermanas.

El panda volvió a la estancia, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta ante la mirada de Kasumi que advertía: **Una gota de lluvia sobre mis pisos limpios y llamaré al zoológico**. La mirada de Nabiki decía: **Venta espacial de pandas para el programa de reproducción de especies amenazadas**. Los ojos de Akane simplemente prometían dolor si ponía una pata mojada sobre la madera del piso de la estancia.

Así pues el panda se consoló mostrando un letrero de madera donde se leía:

#¡Mocoso irreverente!#

"Si fueran ustedes tan amables de proveerme de dos recipientes, uno con agua fría y otro con agua caliente," dijo Ranma, "para demostrar el problema más importante..."

Ranma se interrumpió al notar que por un breve momento, la imagen de las tres jóvenes mujeres pareció fluctuar, y casi de repente había tres teteras con agua caliente y tres vasos de agua fresca. _¿Tendrán tres estufas?_ Aparentemente, acababa de atestiguar que las tres eran hijas de un artista marcial.

"Muy bien," se levantó con una de las teteras en la mano. "Hace seis meses y medio, el viejo me arrastró hasta un lugar llamado Jusenkyo. Es un lindo sitio, un valle llenos de más de un centenar de manantiales, cada uno con un poste de bambú en el centro; aparentemente el entrenamiento es de lucha aérea, equilibrio y concentración, si fallas, caes en el agua y pierdes. El viejo tenía panfletos de los lugares de entrenamiento, Jusenkyo incluido. El guía trató de advertirnos, pero el viejo estaba muy ansioso de empezar, yo, con menos juicio en ese entonces, lo seguí, intercambiamos algunos golpes y lo derribé..., en lo que el guía llamó 'Manantial de Panda Ahogado', 'trágica historia de panda que ahogarse en manantial 2,000 antes', según nuestro guía," la tres muchachas soltaron una risita ante la imitación, "la visión de un panda con un gi y unos lentes colgando de las orejas, saltando del manantial y atacándote fue..., desconcertante... En fin, el panda me lanzó hacia otro manantial, el de 'la muchacha ahogada'."

Las tres jóvenes mujeres lo miraron incrédulamente, sin ver muy claro lo que les quería decir.

Ranma se acercó al panda mojado. "El viejo adquiere el cuerpo de un panda cuando lo mojan con agua fría, y recobra su forma original cuando se moja con agua caliente." Y procedió a derramar agua sobre la cabeza del animal, cuyo cuerpo pareció desenfocarse por un momento, y de pronto estaba otra vez el padre de Ranma, ocupando el lugar del animal blanquinegro.

"¡Oh, cielos!"

"¡O, mi----!"

"¡Rayos!"

Ranma volvió a sentarse a la mesa y derramó un poco de agua fría sobre su cabeza. El cabello pareció deslavarse de su color negro, dejando un intenso color rojo al descubierto; su rostro se suavizó, sus rasgos perdieron las duras y varoniles características, volviéndose innegablemente femeninas, mientras que perdía 15 centímetros de estatura y ganaba curvas en los lugares adecuados: sus caderas y sus senos. La ropa, un tanto ajustada a la forma masculina, ahora se adaptaba a la figura femenina realzando y acentuando, gritando 'MUJER' a los cuatro vientos.

"Como pueden ver, cuando el agua fría me toca, mi cuerpo cambia de masculino a femenino, y vuelvo a mi forma de nacimiento cuando me mojo con agua caliente," dijo, su voz un gentil soprano, y procedió a verter agua de una de las teteras sobre su cabeza, recuperando su cuerpo original.

Las hermanas Tendo lo miraron intensamente por un minuto, hasta que Nabiki tomó uno de los vasos con agua fría y derramó un poco sobre Ranma, cambiándolo a su forma femenina.

Genma se acercó, aparentemente sin importarle ir dejando un rastro de agua sobre la madera del piso, y se sentó junto a su amigo Soun.

"¡Oh!." Se lamentó, "¡y no le importa convertirse en mujer¡oh, que vergüenza, mi propio hijo, convertido en una muchacha estúpida, débil y...!"

Fue lo más lejos que llegó.

Como una, tres pares de manos aferraron el borde de la mesa, y como un equipo perfectamente coordinado, la levantaron y la usaron para golpear al el obeso artemarcialista hasta que la madera se rindió y se desquebrajó.

"Esa se la tenía merecida," murmuró Ranma, lanzando una risita.

"¡Usted le hizo eso...," acusó Kasumi.

"¡Tu, tu...," Akane estaba lívida de ira, su mente bloqueada para emitir algún epíteto apropiado.

"¿Pobre excusa de padre," le dijo Kasumi.

"¿Desperdicio de piel," ofreció Nabiki, que había recuperado el control, "¿montón ambulante de abono de vaca¿bueno para nada montón de m----?"

"Gracias, hermanas mayores," Akane le sonrió, y volvió a dirigirse al postrado Genma, "¡lo que ellas dijeron!"

Luego las tres se acercaron a una sorprendida y muy complacida Ranma.

"¿Duele cuando ocurre el cambio," Akane la aferró de su brazo derecho, mirándola con preocupación.

"No realmente," contestó la pelirroja, "solo hay una especie de cosquilleo fugaz."

"¿El cambio es físico nada más," Nabiki se sujetó a su brazo izquierdo, "¿hay algún cambio de mentalidad?"

"En Jusenkyo existen uno o dos manantiales que afectan la forma de pensar, como el manantial de hombre virtuoso," Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa, "pero en este caso, el cambio es físico nada más."

"¿Existe alguna cura," Kasumi se inclinó sobre Ranma y la abrazó con ternura, aunque por alguna razón la pelirroja no pudo detectar alguna vibración maternal en el gesto de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

"No," la chica de la trenza negó con la cabeza, "según la abuela Cologne, existe una especie de lección que se debe aprender. Tuve suerte que Lara-neechan estuviera ahí para ayudarme. En estos siete meses aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí a vivir otra vez."

"Eh," el señor Tendo se aclaró la garganta, "¿quién es esa Lara a la que mencionas? Primero la llamaste sensei, y ahora hermana mayor, que yo sepa tu no tienes hermanos, y ninguna te tus abuelas se llama Cologne."

"Yo la considero como una hermana mayor," Ranma sonrió, "y es mi maestra en algo que el panda" señaló con un gesto hacia el noqueado Genma, "falló en enseñarme. Es una gran persona, y me enseñó la fortaleza de las mujeres, y me enseñó a vivir con lo mejor de ambos mundos. Su nombre completo es Lara Croft."

Nabiki se puso rígida.

"¡Oh, Dios mío," exclamó, "¿conoces a Tomb Raider," y pronunció el apodo en su inglés original.

"A ella no le gusta que la llamen así," Ranma soltó una risita, "lo que pasa es que sus métodos son muy poco ortodoxos, y los objetos que busca no son de calidad museográfica."

Soun observó que sus tres hijas parecían fascinadas con el muchacho transformado en chica. Se volvió hacia la postrada de su compañero de deli... er... de entrenamiento.

_Creo, viejos amigo, que voy a disfrutar el espectáculo; aunque conociéndote, tu serás parte del show..._, y soltó una risita complacida mientras Ranma les hablaba a a las hermanas de Lara Croft.

(o/Oo/Oo)

_Pervertida_, decía una vocecita desde la parte trasera del cráneo de Akane Tendo, _eres una pervertida¿si no, como es posible que lo encuentres hermoso como hombre, y deliciosa como mujer?_

La más joven de las Tendo se removió en su cama, no muy segura de cómo debería sentirse.

El resto de la tarde había consistido en Soun Tendo insistiendo en que Ranma y su padre deberían quedarse en la casa como invitados, y Ranma rehusándose cortés, pero firmemente, aduciendo que sería muy injusto aceptar, considerando que Genma consumía comida como un auténtico cerdo de engorda, y que ella misma debía consumir grandes cantidades de alimento. Ranma aclaró que su consumo masivo de comida se debía a su acelerado metabolismo, mientras que su padre pecaba de gula.

El señor Tendo insistió, aludiendo al pacto de unión Tendo-Saotome.

Y Ranma le dijo que no era justo que los padres decidieran de esa manera el futuro de sus hijos. Ese fue el toque final, y Akane decidió en ese momento que amaba al joven acuatransexual, y que haría lo que fuera por conquistarlo, incluso ayudarlo si él se enamoraba de otra...

Akane solo quería que fuera feliz, pero ella sería feliz si Ranma la hacía feliz.

_Los brazos musculosos del él..._

_Los senos gloriosos de ella..._

_Pervertida, eres una pervertida, Akane._

(o/Oo/Oo)

_Dios¿cómo un hombre tan masculino podía ser una mujer tan femenina? Y al mismo tiempo..._

Nabiki recordó a su padre insistiendo en que los dos Saotome se quedaran, y como Ranma había aceptado, siempre y cuando se le permitiera pagar por el hospedaje y la alimentación de la casa, porque 'ya se había hartado de ser una carga como acostumbraba serlo su padre' según sus propia palabras, y había procedido a sacar una tarjeta de crédito; como las miradas de sus hermanas y de su padre había caído sobre ella, Ranma depositó la tarjeta en sus manos y le susurró el número confidencial para que pudiera hacer retiros.

En ese instante, Nabiki había estado dispuesta a hacer el amor con Ranma, sin importarle que estuviera en su forma femenina. El hecho de que le excitara la forma masculina del joven Saotome, y también la forma femenina, pero no sintiera ninguna reacción con otra mujer, le decía a Nabiki que no era bisexual, sino que amaba a Ranma Saotome, la persona, no el cuerpo.

_¿Amar¿de dónde vino eso?_, se preguntó.

(o/Oo/Oo)

_Esto no es correcto_, Kasumi miró fijamente el techo de su habitación en penumbras, _¿o si?_

El señor Tendo tuvo que ceder ante las condiciones que Ranma le había impuesto para aceptar quedarse, siendo la principal que no quería ser una carga, sino por el contrario, ayudar.

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre había ofrecido ayudar en la casa?_, se preguntó, y la respuesta estaba 10 años en el pasado, precisamente cuando su madre había fallecido.

Por eso, Kasumi había querido besar a Ranma, sin importar que en ese momento él era una ella.

_Esto no es correcto._

_¿Pero cuando el amor ha sabido de corrección o incorrección?_

_¿Amor¡Oh, cielos!_

(o/Oo/Oo)

En la oscuridad del cuarto de invitados, Ranma meditaba en la actitud del señor Tendo. Un momento antes de la explicación de los efectos de la magia de Jusenkyo, parecía haber estado a punto de ofrecerle a sus hijas, para después no volver a mencionar nada del pacto de la unión de los clanes. Y al final, se rehusó a permitir que ambos Saotome salieran de su casa, aceptando todas las condiciones que Ranma le impusiera.

_Creo que quiere que sus hijas y yo estemos en contacto, para que la naturaleza haga el resto_.

Se volvió a mirar a su padre, que había sido rudamente transportado hasta esta habitación del primer piso de la casa, y depositado sin ninguna ceremonia sobre el piso, cubierto solo por una cobija llena de agujeros (traída por Kasumi, aparentemente de algo destinado a la basura), mientras las otras hermanas se afanaban en extender un futon y en colocar unas cobijas calientitas y un almohada.

_Y pensar que este es el único compromiso matrimonial que ese panda estupido hico honorablemente_, pensó, después de lo que Lara-neechan y Bryce-san habían encontrado por medio de la computadora... Todas las denuncias que llevaban el nombre de su padre, y todas implicando que había prometido la mano (y el resto de la anatomía) de Ranma por cosas tan mínimas como un cuenco de arroz, o tan grandes como un yattai de okonomiyaki...

Cuando se había enterado de que su amigo de la infancia, Uc-chan, era en realidad una niña en ese entonces, lo había enfurecido. Su padre le había dicho que era otro niño, y cuando se estaban alejando, con Uc-chan corriendo tras ellos, haciéndoles señales, el viejo bastardo le había dicho que su amigo se estaba despidiendo, cuando en realidad la estaban abandonando. Según la investigación, había habido un acuerdo matrimonial, con el yattai como dote, y Ukyo debía unirse a la expedición de los Saotome.

_Panda bastardo_.

Suspiró.

Pero estaba ahí para tomar las riendas de su vida, y disfrutar el paseo.

(o/Oo/Oo)

El Cristal de la Sabiduría brillaba con un fuego interno, iluminando la cabaña de la Líder amazona Ku Long.

Ya están listos, dijo el cristal, los elementos están en posición, y una nueva nación amazona se levantará.

¡Maldito pedazo de piedra reluciente!, juró Cologne, era muy de madrugada, y el cristal había empezado a brillar y a emitir el mismo mensaje desde temprano. Ella había tratado de ver una imagen, de que el cristal les diera más información, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

¡Juro que si no me dices claramente tu mensaje, te arrojaré por el acantilado!, amenazó la anciana amazona.

No te sabes divertir, Cologne casi pudo **ver** al cristal hacer un puchero, como un niño al que no dejan cometer una travesura, está bien, tu biznieta Xian Puu está destinada a una búsqueda espiritual, debe seguir a Saotome Ranma para que a su lado ella encuentre los Elementos Espirituales; pero está destinada a fundar una nueva tribu de amazonas, por lo que será mejor que se prepare para dejar su hogar y se disponga a encontrarse uno nuevo. Los payasos de allá de Beijin están empezando a mirar con avidez nuestro pequeño pueblo, y quieren apoderarse de sus tesoros y de su magia para intentar dominar al mundo. Por eso los manantiales de Jusenkyo van a empezar a migrar hacia el sitio predestinado, y tu deberas llevarte toda la tradición y los tesoros de las amazonas para que están a salvo. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente explicito, viejo murciélago?

Cologne casi se cae de su silla.

Eso es bastante información, reconoció la matriarca amazona. Pensó en ir a buscar a Xian Puu, pero decidió que la muchacha necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir.

(o/Oo/Oo)

(1) Tres oportunidades para adivinar de quién tomó el estilo para vestirse, y las dos últimas no cuentan. ;-)


	4. Encuentros

_**"Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd, …"**_

_"Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd, …"_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run**_

_Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run**_

_Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre_

_**You better make your face up**_

_Es mejor que te arregles la cara_

_**With your favorite disguise**_

_Con tu disfraz favorito_

_**With your button-down lips**_

_Con tus labios bien cerrados_

_**And your roller blind eyes**_

_Y tus ojos ciegos y extraviados_

_**With your empty smile**_

_Con tu sonrisa vacía_

_**And your hungry Heart**_

_Y tu corazón hambriento_

_**Feel the bile rising**_

_Siente como sube la bilis_

_**From your guilty past**_

_De tu pasado culpable_

_**With your nerves in tatters**_

_Con tus nervios destrozados_

_**As the cockleshell shatters**_

_Mientras el horno se rompe_

_**And the hammers batter**_

_Y los martillos golpean_

_**Down your door**_

_Sobre tu puerta_

_**You better run**_

_Es mejor que corras_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run**_

_Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run**_

_Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre_

_**You better run all day**_

_Es mejor que corras todo el día_

_**And run all night**_

_Y que corras toda la noche_

_**And keep your dirty feelings deep inside**_

_Y mantén tus sucios sentimientos muy adentro_

_**And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight**_

_Y si invitaste a salir a tu novia esta noche_

_**You better park the car well out of sight**_

_Es mejor que estacione el carro bien fuera de la vista_

_**'Cause if they catch you in the back seat**_

_Porque si te atrapan en el asiento trasero_

_**Trying to pick her locks**_

_Tratando de aprovecharte_

_**They're gonna send you back to Mother**_

_Vana mandarte de regreso con tu madre_

_**In a cardboard box**_

_En una caja de cartón_

_**You better run**_

_Es mejor que corras_

_**- Run Like Hell**_

_**Pink Floyd**_

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**4.- Encuentros.**

_"¿El Doctor Livingstone, supongo?"_

- Henry Morton Stanley cuando se encontró con David Livingstone en Tanzania

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo Soun, maestro de la Escuela Tendo de Artes Marciales Todo Se Vale, no era una persona que se levantara temprano.

Crónicamente deprimido, su cuerpo se negaba a descansar en la noche, y ya dormido, se negaba a levantarse en la mañana.

Hasta el día de ayer.

El día de ayer, había conciliado el sueño tan pronto como su cabeza había tocado la almohada, y ahora, sintiéndose perfectamente descansado, había abierto los ojos ante un sonido que nunca había creído volver a oír: tres voces femeninas cantando alegremente.

_¿Mis niñas, están despiertas y contentas?_.

Se apresuró a levantarse, para asomarse al pasillo.

Una cabeza coronada por una abundante cabellera negra peinada en una apretada trenza estaba asomándose también desde la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Los ojos azules se fijaron en él, y el resto del cuerpo esbelto y musculoso de Saotome Ranma salió al corredor

"Buenos días, señor Tendo," lo saludó el joven con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación.

Soun miró al joven, y por un instante no supo quién era, hasta que los eventos de la tarde y noche anterior volvieron como una cascada a su memoria.

"Oh, Ranma-kun, buen día a ti también," lo saludó, inclinándose también.

"Sus hijas son muy alegres," Ranma inclinó su cabeza en dirección a las voces.

Soun suspiró. "Lo son, pero no las había oído cantar en mucho tiempo. Casi desde que su madre murió."

Soun volvió a suspirar, sintiendo el agridulce recuerdo de su esposa, como una herida que ha tardado mucho en sanar.

Parpadeó dos veces.

En ese momento se percató que todas sus emociones estaban ahí, pero ya no eran abrumadoras ni extremas y lo más notorio era que su depresión se había ido. Se sentía muy bien, con ánimo, con energía.

Las voces de sus hijas, cantando, le llenaban el corazón de alegría, y lo hacían sentir bien.

"Son mi tesoro," sonrió Soun, "y soy feliz si ellas son felices;" miró al joven Saotome, "y nada me haría más feliz si encontraran a un hombre que las amara y las protegiera."

Las voces de la hermanas Tendo dejaron de cantar, terminando su canción con risitas.

"Señor Tendo," empezó a decir Ranma.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Kasumi conocía bien la casa, para bien o para mal, había sido su territorio por diez años, y conocía como se movían los sonidos por paredes y pasillos. Y unas voces alcanzaron sus oídos.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Nabiki tenía una debilidad: no podía soportar la incertidumbre y el no saber cosas. Su inteligencia le había dicho alguna vez que podía deberse al traumatismo ocasionado por la falta de noticias de la salud de su madre antes de su fallecimiento.

El caso es que **tenía** que **saber**.

El vaso junto a la jarra con agua que siempre tenía en su escritorio tenía más usos que el de servir de simple contenedor, también era un amplificador si lo colocabas contra la pared de madera de la casa.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Akane solo alcanzó a poner un pié en el primer escalón del fondo de las escaleras, y se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de barítono de Ranma.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"... Créame que entiendo sus sentimientos," siguió diciendo el joven artemarcialista, "las tres son unas jóvenes maravillosas, y creo que sería yo un estúpido sin no lo reconociera. Pero sus hijas no me conocen, y yo no las conozco, y creo que sería injusto imponerle a alguien tan joven algo tan serio como un matrimonio arreglado. Seguramente usted cree que me trajo el viejo panda," señaló con un pulgar hacia la habitación de huéspedes, "pero eso es un error, fui yo el que vino. Me encontré con que existía ese acuerdo, y que era uno que el viejo había realizado honorablemente. Mi propio honor me indica que le debo a esta relación una oportunidad, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No se si resulte, pero sus tres bellas hijas merecen conocer al que podría ser su futuro esposo. Si ellas no sienten nada por mi, consideraré que mi honor está satisfecho y quedaré profundamente honrado en llamarlas mis amigas, y en que ellas me consideren un amigo. Si surge algo, creo que seré el hombre más feliz del planeta."

El primer impulso de Soun ante las palabras de Ranma había sido el de **demandar** que se cumpliera la promesa, hasta que el pensamiento de alguna de sus hijas viviendo una existencia miserable en un matrimonio fallido.

Claro que el haber observado a sus tres hijas bebiéndole el aliento a Ranma mientras el hablaba la noche anterior, lo tranquilizaba respecto a si sus hijas sentirían por el joven, la pelota, como decían, ahora estaba en el campo de las tres hermanas. Alguna iba a anotar con Ranma.

"Muy bien," Soun le dedicó una reverencia, "eres un joven honorable, y no ejerceré ninguna presión sobre ustedes, y agradezco que estés aquí."

"Gracias, señor Tendo, solamente le pediría que mantuviera a raya a mi padre, él desea esta unión, y no por las más puras de las intenciones. Tengo unos documentos que debería usted leer."

Y ambos entraron al cuarto de huéspedes.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Por el cerebro de tres muchachas pasó el mismo pensamiento: _es para mí_.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"¿Escuela?"

Siete meses atrás, la voz que hubiera emitido esa pregunta hubiera sido la de Ranma, pero como estaban las cosas ahora, el que preguntó era nada menos que Saotome Genma.

"Claro que si viejo," dijo Ranma, "vamos a estar aquí por un rato y no quiero que mis estudios se atrasen."

"¿De que hablas muchacho," rugió Genma, "¡debes quedarte y entrenar, la escuela es una distracción del Arte, necesito enderezarte de nuevo, para que dejes esas actitud de maric...!"

"PANDA NO BAKA," fue el coro de tres voces femeninas que acompañaron a tres mazos de madera que impactaron la cabeza del obeso artemarcialista. _¡PANDA ESTÚPIDO!_

... Y Genma desapareció a través de piso de la estancia, chocando con violencia sobre el terreno debajo de la casa, formando un cráter de poca profundidad.

"¡Ranma-kun es un caballero y necesita estudiar," declaró vehementemente Kasumi.

"¿Cómo podría salir adelante en cualquier negocio si no va a la escuela," continuó Nabiki.

"¡Y es más hombre que usted, incluso cuando es una mujer," remató Akane.

Ranma las miró, enarcó una ceja y les sonrió.

"Muchas gracias," les dijo a las tres, inclinándose, e incrementando la potencia de su sonrisa. Las tres muchachas sintieron como si sus rodillas se les hubieran convertido de repente en flan, y se ruborizaron como un trío de remolachas.

Soun miró a través del agujero en el piso a su amigo que se estremecía en medio de su cráter personal con tres golpes en su cabeza que se inflamaban mientras los miraba. Inicialmente había pensado en reñir a sus hijas, pero ahora estaba pensándolo mejor.

_Sigue así, viejo amigo, y tendré que preocuparme porque mis hijas no se ataquen físicamente al pelear por el muchacho_, y soltó una risita; _definitivamente voy a disfrutar mucho tu estancia con nosotros, Saotome-kun._

(o/Oo/Oo)

La mujer occidental de pelo largo, peinado en una trenza, desembarcó del tren que la había traído desde el centro de Tokio.

Rodeada de oficinistas, hombres y mujeres, ellos en sus trajes, y ellas en sus conjuntos de vestir, resaltaba como un dedo fracturado en una mano, por su estatura, la ropa entallada de uso rudo, las botas paramilitares, la chaqueta de piel, la mochila en su espalda y los anteojos polarizados de montura redonda.

Sacó una hoja impresa por computadora y consultó lo escrito; sonrió y se puso en camino.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Ranma, con Nabiki colgada de su brazo derecho y Akane sujetando firmemente su brazo izquierdo, inició su camino hacia la escuela Furinkan.

"Akane," Nabiki titubeó un poco; "¿qué vas a hacer con tus 'admiradores' y Kuno?"

"Tendré que lidiar con ellos como todos los días," Akane apretó los labios en un gesto de resolución.

"Hey, Akane," sonrió Ranma, "¿acaso eres la chica más popular de la escuela?"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Ranma-kun," el gesto de la Tendo más joven se volvió una máscara de furia, lo cual congeló la sonrisa del joven Saotome. Akane sintió como si se hubiera apagado el Sol, y se apresuró a explicar: "Existe un imbécil con mucho dinero que afirma que estoy enamorada de él, pero que soy demasiado tímida para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que recurro a golpearlo hasta que me sangran los zapatos para demostrarle mi interés."

Ranma parpadeó, dos veces, y levantó una ceja, invitándola a continuar.

"Lo peor fue el principio de este año escolar, porque el muy estúpido se apropió del sistema de sonido de la escuela y declaró que cualquiera que quisiese salir conmigo, debería primero vencerme en combate..." Akane cambió su gesto de ira a uno de tristeza. "Me convirtió en una posesión, en un premio a ganar, y los integrantes de casi todos los clubes deportivos de la escuela empezaron a reunirse cada mañana para vencerme."

"¿Eso quiere decir que debes combatir contra una manada de pervertidos solamente para llegar al edificio de la escuela?" El gesto de Ranma era de una inconfundible incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que expresaba ira. Akane sintió que echaba a volar a través del azul de sus ojos, y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, atrapada por su mirada. Y entonces, cuando Ranma se volvió a mirar a Nabiki, sintió que aterrizaba de cabeza.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo se sintió como un reo atrapado por un reflector en el momento del escape sobre el muro de la prisión: expuesta y vulnerable. _¿Cómo haces para hacerme sentir así, mi amor?_

"¿Y no han hecho algo para tratar de detenerlo?" Dijo Ranma, inconscientemente atrapando la mirada de Nabiki.

"No ha servido de nada," La Tendo mediana trató de escapar de sus ojos, pero no pudo, entre otras cosas, porque realmente no quería escapar, "Kuno-bebé es hijo del director de la escuela, y los maestros se hacen de la vista gorda y no hacen nada porque quieren conservar sus empleos. La policía no puede hacer nada porque la familia Kuno soborna a muchos altos funcionarios, y cualquier acusación es desestimada como falsa o ignorada."

El rostro de Ranma se partió en una sonrisa divertida, mirando alternativamente a las hermanas. "¿Kuno-bebé?"

"Estamos en el mismo salón de clases," Nabiki ahora tenía problemas para respirar, _esa sonrisa debería estar registrada como arma mortal_, "le enfurece cuando lo llamo así."

"Se que no debería estar peleando en la escuela," intervino Akane, con problemas respiratorios semejantes a los de su hermana, y por las mismas razones, "pero todos los días me atacan, y me repulsa lo que podrían hacer conmigo si no peleo y gano."

Ranma abrió un poco más sus ojos, captando el sentido de las palabras de Akane: cualquiera que la venciera podría intentar violarla, e incluso a sus hermanas, seguro de que nadie podría hacer algo para evitarlo. Junto a él, Nabiki había llegando a las mismas conclusiones, y estaba empezando a sentirse enferma.

El Analizador Táctico Mental de Ranma sopesó varias opciones acerca de la situación, proyectando varios escenarios, descartando algunos u ordenando los demás en orden de mejores probabilidades de triunfo. Lara-neechan le había enseñado que esa habilidad no necesariamente le era útil en batalla, sino en la vida diaria, para tomar decisiones importantes. Y le había enseñado que la violencia física era el último recurso.

"Akane," empezó Ranma nerviosamente, "¿existe algún chico en la escuela que te guste, alguien con quién quisieras salir?"

Akane negó vigorosamente con su cabeza. "Todos los chicos de la escuela son unos pervertidos," afirmó, tratando de ignorar la voz que resonaba en la parte trasera de su cráneo: _eso dice la chica que tiene fantasías eróticas con ambos cuerpos de Ranma_; "y unos imbéciles sin criterio, que siguen el liderazgo de un estúpido sin pensar en lo errados que puedan estar... Los odio."

"¿Y tu, Nabiki?"

La aludida se apresuró a negar de la misma manera que su hermana. "Ninguno vale la pena, y los que se acercan a mi, lo hacen con miedo."

Ranma asintió mientras tomaba un poco de agua fresca de un termo para vaciarla sobre su cabeza; había sido después de unos días que había logrado apreciar la broma de Hillary: '**chica instantánea, solo agregue agua**'.

"¿Confían en mi?" Ranma les volvió a sonreír, y cualquier desconfianza que ellas pudieran tener hizo su maleta y se preparó a emigrar a pastos más verdes. "Necesito entonces que me expliquen algunas cosas para realizar lo que se me acaba de ocurrir..."

(o/Oo/Oo)

El teléfono celular de una de las principales ayudantes de Tendo Nabiki empezó a sonar. La muchacha se apresuró a contestar cuando vio el nombre que había escrito el identificador de llamadas en la pantalla.

"¿Si, jefa?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Cuál será la apuesta principal?"

"Muy bien, jefa."

La chica cortó la llamada y pasó varios minutos riéndose antes de ir a cumplir su misión.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Los integrantes de los clubes deportivos de la preparatoria Furinkan, mas el club de química, y agregándole alguno que otro alumno independiente que quería probar suerte (probablemente porque no conseguirían una cita con un mono en tutú, aunque se lo compraran al circo), se pusieron alertas al escuchar la bienamada voz de la adorable Tendo Akane, y la reconocible voz de su hermana Nabiki, junto con el cantarín soprano de una voz desconocida. Si cualquiera de ellos se hubiera concentrado más allá de lo que sus hormonas y su excesiva estupidez les decían, tal vez hubieran encontrado extraño que las hermanas Tendo se acercaran temprano, juntas y riéndose, ya que lo normal era que Nabiki llegara primero a establecer las apuestas, y su hermana menor llegara como un búfalo rabioso a embestirlos.

Pero no hoy.

Si sus cerebros, idiotizados por las hormonas, hubieran estado despejados, habrían captado que Akane no venía corriendo, sino que a un paso muy cómodo, pero solo vieron una cosa:

"¡Tendo Akane está aquí!" Exclamó uno, lo que sirvió como detonador para que todos echaran a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Akane, no te acerques!" Gritó otro.

"¡Todos ellos quieren derrotarte!" Exclamó alguien más.

Entonces las tres adolescentes quedaron enmarcadas por el arco de la entrada principal, y la horda de pervertidos se detuvieron estupefactos a contemplar la escena:

"... Entonces primero pasaré por la oficina," estaba diciendo una pelirroja increíblemente hermosa.

"Muy bien, te veré después," dijo Nabiki, y procedió a abrazar a la pelirroja, besándola apasionadamente.

"¡Urk!" Los integrantes de la Horda Pervertida sintieron que sus pocas neuronas todavía consientes apagaban la luz y se retiraran a descansar.

Nabiki se alejó rumbo al edificio, ignorando a los imbéciles pervertidos.

"Espero que te toque en mi salón de clase," dijo Akane, que abrazó también a la pelirroja y la besó con pasión, antes de dirigirse a su propia aula, pasando entre la muchedumbre, ignorándola.

La pelirroja suspiró y se alejó rumbo a las oficinas, balanceando juguetonamente la mochila con sus libros y cuadernos, sin poner la más mínima atención a los muchachos reunidos.

"¡Qué infamia es esta?" Aulló alguien junto a un árbol, mientras el dueño de la voz corría para interceptar a la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo dice?" La voz soprano era cultivada, con la entonación de una joven dama de clase social alta, educada tal vez en el extranjero.

"¿Quién sois?" Le apuntó a la cara con un bokken.

La joven enarcó una ceja, mirándolo como si no valiese la pena contestar.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó el muchacho; más o menos de la edad de Nabiki, con porte orgulloso, gesto aristocrático, vestido a la usanza antigua, con ropas de samurai, y el brillo de la más absoluta locura en los ojos; "¡pero es la costumbre presentarse primero¡Bien, me presentaré!"

"No tengo toda la mañana," dijo la culta voz, "termine su asunto para que pueda ir a la oficina de la escuela."

"Er..." el muchacho obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a ver un fastidio tan explicito, pero conforme hablaba fue tomando fuerza y seguridad, reconfortado en el sonido de su propia voz; "mi nombre es condiscípulo superior Kuno, segundo año, grupo E, capitán del club de kendo, invicta estrella ascendente en el mundo de la espada en las preparatorias, pero mis pares me llaman el Trueno Azul del la preparatoria Furinkan..." adoptó una pose 'heroica' con su espada de madera apuntando al cielo, y aquí hubo el ruido de un trueno, pero por más que Ranma se esforzó, no pudo ver el color azul en el sonido.

"¿Ya terminó?" Otra vez la voz culta, con un dejo de impaciencia.

"Er... ¿Si?"

"Bueno, soy Saotome Ranko," la chica sonaba aburrida, "vivo en el dojo Tendo, mi hermano y yo estamos explorando una relación sentimental con las hermanas Tendo, con el objetivo de unir las escuelas Tendo y Saotome de artes marciales Todo se Vale. Yo me he enfocado en Nabiki y Akane porque ellas, a causa de un pervertido imbécil, cuyo nombre se negaron a darme porque le repugna pronunciarlo, y de una banda de pervertidos, han decidido convertirse en lesbianas, como yo, antes que permitir que dichos pervertidos puedan poner un dedo sobre ellas."

"¿Q-q-qué?" El pervertido..., es decir, el imbécil..., o más bien, Kuno, sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

"Condiscípulo superior Kuno," continuó la llamada Saotome Ranko, apuntando con un dedo índice en su frente, "usted parece un muchacho de valía, por lo que le ruego, si sabe el nombre del pervertido que obligó a dos hermosas mujeres a renunciar por la fuerza y por su estupidez, a los hombres, castíguelo. Buen día."

Y la pelirroja rodeó al Trueno Azul, dirigiéndose a las oficinas de la escuela..., haciendo una escala rápida al baño para usar el agua caliente de uno de sus termos.

Desconcertados, los integrantes de la Horda Pervertida se miraron entre si, avergonzados, y se desbandaron para dirigirse a sus propios salones de clase.

(o/Oo/Oo)

La carcajada de todas las mujeres de la preparatoria Furinkan fue atronadora.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"... Y las hermanas Tendo, cansadas de Kuno," decía una de las muchachas en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso, "aprovechando que es un imbécil, y que los demás no piensan con la cabeza correcta, decidieron representar el papel de lesbianas, porque incluso el resto de los muchachos de la escuela les parecen despreciables, y esperan encontrar mejores prospectos en la universidad..."

Y el rumor siguió su curso, con las variaciones previstas: que realmente las hermanas Tendo habían renunciado a los hombres, o que habían sido seducidas por la irresistible belleza de pelo rojo.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, mirando la frente de Kuno, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en risas histéricas.

"¿Y dices que no recuerdas como apareció eso en tu frente?"

Kuno volvió a mirar en el espejo que había sacado de algún lugar de su mochila; en su frente había una serie de moretones que decían 'BUFÓN'. Meneó la cabeza para contestarle a Nabiki, mirándola con aprehensión.

"Tendo Nabiki," Kuno miraba hacia las ventanas, hacia las bancas, a la puerta, al pizarrón, a cualquier lado excepto hacia ella; "la hermosa Saotome Ranko me confió que un miserable perro os ha contaminado a vos y a la bella Akane, haciéndoos renunciar al placer que solo un hombre puede dar; ¿conocéis su nombre?"

Nabiki parpadeó, dos veces. _Hablando de estar alejado de la realidad_.

"Conozco a dicha persona, Kuno-bebé, esa información te costará 10,000 yenes." Nabiki extendió la mano.

Kuno la miró como si pretendiera discutir o regatear, pero el brillo acerado en los ojos de la mediana de las Tendo lo hizo pensar mejor, así que sacó su billetera y depositó varios billetes en la mano de ella.

"Muy bien," Nabiki contó el dinero rápidamente y se lo guardó. "Primero que nada, durante este fin de semana nos enteramos de un pacto de honor entre los clanes Saotome y Tendo, para unir mediante matrimonio las dos escuelas de artes marciales Todo se Vale, para crear una sola, más poderosa en total. Saotome Ranko y Saotome Ranma son los herederos de su escuela, y por ese pacto, deben casarse con alguna de nosotras. Por intervención del imbécil por el que me preguntas, Akane y yo hemos decidido intentar una relación lésbica, porque nos hemos convencido que los hombres, excepto el hermano de nuestra prometida, que ha demostrado más honor y hombría que toda Furinkan junta, no valen la pena."

"¿Y quien es este hombre, mujer?" Aulló Kuno.

"El que nos ha hecho renunciar a los hombres es Kuno Tatewaki, que por cierto, ahora lleva en la frente el nombre por el que se le conocerá de ahora en adelante: 'BUFÓN'."

Ahora fue el turno de Kuno para parpadear.

"Ah, por cierto," siguió Nabiki, "ya no habrá venta de fotos de mi hermana."

La entrada del profesor al aula 2-E cortó la réplica que hubiera podido salir de la boca del... 'Bufón'.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Ranma, en forma masculina, entró al salón de clases 1-F con una nota en la mano.

"Gomen nasai."Hizo una leve reverencia al profesor. _Perdóneme usted_. "La oficina del subdirector me envió a este salón."

"Adelante." El profesor correspondió con su propia reverencia. _Que muchacho tan bien educado_.

El joven de la trenza se acercó y le entregó la nota. El profesor la leyó y se volvió hacia los estudiantes.

"Atención, alumnos," alzó la voz, "tenemos un nuevo condiscípulo, su nombre es Saotome Ranma."

Una oleada de murmullos.

"Saotome-san," el profesor le sonrió amablemente, había un cierto porte en el joven que insinuaba distinción; "díganos algo de usted."

"Hai, sensei," Ranma le hizo otra leve reverencia al maestro y se volvió hacia sus futuros condiscípulos. _Si, profesor_. "Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, heredero de la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales Todo Se Vale. Acabo de terminar un viaje de entrenamiento de 10 años, por todo Japón y China, he pasado por la última fase del viaje en Inglaterra, donde también hice trabajo escolar que la dirección validó para admitirme en este grupo. En este momento me hospedo en el dojo Tendo."

"Muy bien, Saotome-san; ya que conoce a la señorita Tendo, puede tomar el asiento que está a su lado."

"Gracias, sensei."

Akane le sonrió calidamente cuando se sentó.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"¡Mentiras!" Kuno estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

"Cree lo que quieras, Kuno-bebé," Nabiki le dirigió su famosa sonrisa de tiburón al ataque, "pero nuestro clan está obligado por honor a cumplir el pacto, y tu, con tus ideas de estúpido nos has empujado a realizarlos con los gemelos Saotome, el hombre y la mujer."

"¡Saotome¡Él lo hizo, él fue el que las obligó a recrearse con las de su propio genero...!"

"No Kuno," el tono de voz de Nabiki tomo un cariz amenazador, "fuiste tu."

"¡Lo prohíbo!" Kuno ya no estaba escuchando más que a la voz de su propia idiotez. Se levantó y salió corriendo de salón de clases.

"Kami-sama, Ranma tenía razón," murmuró Nabiki.

(o/Oo/Oo)

El pie descalzo abrió la puerta del aula de una patada, y Kuno, con su vestimenta de samurai antiguo, blandiendo su bokken, entró embistiendo como toro en cristalería.

"¡Nunca Saotome Ranma!" Aulló.

"¡Kuno-san!" Gritó a su vez el profesor en tono autoritario; "¡Compórtese y vuelva a su aula, aquí estamos en hora de clase!"

"¡Silencio, villano, que la justicia no conoce de tiempos!" Kuno alzó el bokken con intención de golpear al profesor.

"¿Sensei?" La culta voz en barítono resultó extrañamente conocida para Tatewaki.

"¿Si, Saotome-san?" Por alguna extraña razón, el profesor se sintió respaldado por el joven de la trenza.

"Antes de que este dizque-samurai lastime a alguien¿me permite hacerme cargo?"

"Tiene usted mi permiso, Saotome-san"

"Arigato, sensei." Ranma se puso de pie. _Gracias, profesor_. "Condiscípulo superior Kuno, este no es el lugar para iniciar una confrontación, sígame." Ranma salió del salón de clase, seguido del kendoista.

Las voces se oyeron muy claras desde el pasillo.

"¡Perro Saotome...!" empezó a decir Kuno.

"Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, y Lara-neechan me enseñó el Temible Cascanueces del Juicio Final, reservado para aquellos que traicionan el bushido (1), porque carecen de honor."

"¿Huh?"

Hubo un sonido como un objeto cortando el aire a gran velocidad, el inconfundible sonido de un crujido, y la voz de Kuno, chillando varias octavas más arriba, llegando al tono de una soprano.

"Eso debió doler," murmuró el profesor cuando Ranma volvió a entrar.

"Claro que no, sensei," sonrió el joven artemarcialista, "siempre lo hago con cuidado para no lastimarme, además uso guantes." Y mostró sus manos.

Afuera, en un tono de voz que parecía el chillido de un perrito pateado, Kuno lloriqueó.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Los tres adolescentes reían animadamente al volver a la casa Tendo.

"¡Bienvenidos!" La voz de Kasumi los recibió alegremente. "¿Tuvieron un buen día en la escuela?"

Mientras sus dos hermanas asentían alegremente, Ranma la miró intensamente.

"Tuvimos una plática en camino a la escuela," dijo, "y me enteré de algo que me molesta..."

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo se quedó ahí, paralizada por esos azules ojos, como un pajarillo delante de un gato, hipnotizada.

"Tus hermanas ya son lo bastante maduras para ayudar en la casa," continuó él, "y tu padre debería empezar a enseñar en el dojo para generar ingresos monetarios."

"¿Si?" Kasumi no podía apartar la vista, o más bien no quería.

"Yo voy a aportar un ingreso por mi estancia aquí," Ranma le sonrió.

"¿Si?" Kasumi centró su atención en los labios de él, con una necesidad que surgía de muy dentro de ella.

"Nabiki dice que te interesa la medicina, así que vas a iniciar cursos en la universidad."

"¿Ahá?" Kasumi no podía apartar su atención de él, por lo que no notó que sus hermanas le estaban dirigiendo miradas enojadas, llenas de celos.

Un pitido electrónico proveniente de la cintura de Ranma irrumpió sorpresivamente, las tras hermanas parpadearon desconcertadas. El joven Saotome sacó un celular, que era el que estaba emitiendo el sonido, consultó el mensaje que estaba en la pantalla y sonrió.

"Kasumi¿te puedo pedir un favor?" dijo él.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Soun y Genma estaban frente e frente, mirándose con ferocidad a los ojos, sin intención de retroceder en su inminente batalla.

"Tu turno, Saotome-kun."

"Tu última jugada, Tendo-kun."

Rápidamente fijaron su vista en el tablero que estaba entre ellos, sin perder detalle, porque el ataque iniciaría con una técnica de distracción.

Kasumi pasó junto a ellos con una expresión preocupada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sin haberse podido distraer la vista del tablero, captaron a Kasumi otra vez, de vuelta, deteniéndose junto a ellos.

"Padre, señor Saotome," la voz de la hija mayor Tendo, aunque suave y educada, tenía un tono que demandaba atención, sin darse cuenta, ambos adultos apartaron su vista del tablero de juego y la miraron; "necesito su ayuda, los futones del cuarto de huéspedes, por una razón que desconozco, están llenos pelos de animal, y huelen a alcohol," Kasumi notó que la frente de Genma empezaba a perlarse de sudor nervioso, "es necesario limpiarlos y airearlos, pero entonces debo bajar otros futones del ático."

Soun miró a su hija, y le pareció que por primera vez la veía bien, que tenía ante si a la brillante jovencita que había sido al primera en su clase y en su generación, la misma que había sido una traviesa tremenda, y había sido la primera alegría de su hogar, antes de que nacieran Nabiki y Akane. Pero sobre todo, vio la máscara, vio a través de la máscara y vio que la máscara se estaba desintegrando.

El patriarca Tendo miró a su amigo, que sudaba sin poder apartar la mirada de Kasumi, arregló el tablero de juego para quedar en una posición vencedora y dio dos palmadas.

"Claro que si, hija," Soun sonrió; "vamos Saotome-kun, Debemos ayudar, como los hombres crecidos que somos."

"Ah, si, Tendo-kun, claro que si."

Veinte minutos más tarde, y 65 maldiciones hacia lo estrecho del acceso al ático después, ambos hombres estaban de vuelta junto a su tablero...

... Para encontrarlo reordenado en la posición de inicio de juego. Ambos se miraron consternados, sabiendo que tenía que volver a empezar.

"Perdóneme, Señor Tendo," dijo la voz de Ranma, desde el jardín, a través de las puertas corredizas; "pasé por aquí y distraídamente tiré su juego, vi que estaba usted ganando, discúlpeme."

Genma exhaló un suspiro de alivio; _¡salvado!_

"Está bien, Ranma-kun," Soun vio una sonrisa extraña en el rostro de su futuro yerno, algo parecido a Nabiki cuando se prepara a ejecutar una complicada y pesada broma; "siempre podemos jugar otra partida."

"Gracias, señor Tendo," Ranma pareció listo para hincar el primer paso de su broma, "por cierto, una persona muy estimada para mi acaba de llegar, y quisiera presentársela."

Soun asintió, y ambos hombres siguieron a Ranma al comedor, donde ya estaban sentadas las tres hermanas Tendo.

Los dos adultos ocuparon sus lugares designados: Soun a la cabecera y Genma junto a él.

"Estimados anfitriones," Ranma se inclinó ante los Tendo, "tengo el placer de presentarles a Lara-neechan, que ha sido mi maestra en el temible arte de conocerme a mi mismo, y en tomar las riendas de mi vida," y con una mano señaló a la mujer alta y distinguida que entraba en ese momento.

"Buenas tardes," saludó la recién llegada con una sonrisa.

Ranma se adelantó y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

La reacción de las hermanas Tendo fue inicialmente de celos, hasta que notaron el afecto casi filial que existía entre la mujer occidental y Ranma, luego de curiosidad, esa era Lara-neechan, a quién Ranma consideraba una hermana mayor, y que había estado entrenando a Ranma en la tarea más difícil de todas.

Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: _Yo la conozco de algún lado..._

Lara les hizo una reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Lara Croft, y es un placer conocerles."

"Oh, cielos," exclamó Kasumi.

"Nabiki," exclamó Akane, "¿no es la inglesa a quien tu...?"

Pero Nabiki ya estaba sobre sus pies, y cruzaba la habitación casi de un salto.

"¡Lady Croft!" Nabiki se inclinó ante Lara, luego sacó una libreta de un bolsillo de sus pantalones y un bolígrafo; "soy una admiradora suya¿me puede dar su autógrafo?"

Lara le sonrió de buena gana.

Esa gente le estaba empezando a gustar.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Genma frunció los labios, había estado casi seguro que esa peste gaijin se había quedado en China, y aquí estaba, lista para arruinar sus planes de retiro.

La miró de reojo mientras ella hablaba con las hijas de Tendo, el caso es que también le daba miedo.

Al Saotome mayor le daban miedo muchas cosas, como el maestro, o tener que trabajar... y esa mujer.

Técnicas prohibidas Saotome o no, estaba seguro de que si la atacaba, ella bañaría el sitio de balas hasta dejarlo como colador. Por muy maestro de artes marciales que fuera, Genma todavía desconocía como detener una bala.

Genma se concentró en ignorarla, después de haber pasado casi siete meses en la aldea de las amazonas, no tenía ganas de recordar que lo habían tratado como si él fuera una esposa japonesa tradicional. Se estremeció.

Un delicioso aroma se filtró desde la cocina.

_Ahh, la hija mayor de Tendo-kun es una maravilla en la cocina, y conoce su lugar también, no como esas amazonas o la mujer inglesa..._

(o/Oo/Oo)

Ranma notó que su padre estaba ignorando a Lara, mientras miraba atentamente la mesa del comedor, esperando las delicias culinarias de Kasumi...

... Tan concentrado en no mirar a Lara que no había reparado en que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo estaba también sentada a la mesa.

De la cocina salió otra persona, sosteniendo unos recipientes de donde se escapaban deliciosos aromas.

Ranma la miró intensamente, y la persona lo miró con la misma intensidad, sonriéndole antes de depositar las ollas en la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

Genma alzó la cabeza, sosteniendo su plato para que se lo llenaran de comida, y vio directamente a la persona sentada junto a Ranma.

La voz de su padre era de un tono bastante grave, por lo que le resultó muy extraño oír su alarido en un tono tan agudo, y sobre todo, tan sostenido.

Ranma y la persona recién llegada se abrazaron.

"No sabes como te he extrañado," murmuró el joven artemarcialista.

"Y yo a ti," dijo, con todo el amor contenido por muchos años, Saotome Nodoka.

(o/Oo/Oo)

(1) Bushido, o 'el camino del guerrero', cuyos principios son Rectitud, Coraje, Benevolencia, Respeto, Honestidad, Honor y Lealtad.


	5. Interludio: Historias de medianoche

_**Do be do be do do do oh**_

_Do be do be do do do oh_

_**Do be do be do do do oh **_

_Do be do be do do do oh _

_**I used to be a lunatic from the gracious days**_

_Solían enloquecerme los días agraciados_

_**I used to feel woebegone and so restless nights**_

_Solía sentirme deprimida e insomne en las noches_

_**My aching heart would bleed for you to see **_

_Mi dolorido corazón sangraría para que tu vieras_

_**(1)**_

_**Oh, but now**_

_Oh, pero ahora_

_**I don't find myself bouncing home**_

_No me encuentro volviendo a casa_

_**Whistling buttonhole tunes to make me cry **_

_Silbando tonadas aburridas que me hagan llorar_

_**No more I love you's **_

_No más "te amo"_

_**The language is leaving me**_

_El lenguaje me abandona_

_**No more I love you's changes are shifting**_

_No más "te amo", los cambios están desplazando_

_**Outside the words **_

_Las palabras_

_**The lover speaks about the monsters**_

_El amante habla de los monstruos_

_**I used to have demons in my room at night**_

_Solía tener monstruos en mi cuarto en la noche_

_**Desire, despair, desire**_

_Deseo, desesperación, deseo_

_**So many monsters **_

_Tantos monstruos_

_**(rpt 1) **__(repite 1)_

_**(2)**_

_**No more I love you's**_

_No más "te amo"_

_**The language is leaving me**_

_El lenguaje me abandona_

_**No more I love you's**_

_No más "te amo"_

_**The language is leaving me in silence**_

_El lenguaje me deja en silencio_

_**No more I love you's**_

_No más "te amo"_

_**Changes are shifting outside the words**_

_Los cambios están desplazando las palabras_

_**And people are being real crazy**_

_Y la gente está volviéndose loca realmente_

_**And you know what mommy?**_

_¿Y sabes qué, mamita?_

_**Everybody was being real crazy**_

_Todos están volviéndose realmente locos_

_**And the monsters are crazy**_

_Y los monstruos están locos_

_**There are monsters outside **_

_Hay monstruos allá afuera_

_**(rpt 2, 2,...) **__(repite 2, 2,...)_

_**Do be do be do do do oh **_

_Do be do be do do do oh_

_**Outside the words **_

_Desplazando las palabras_

_**No more "I love you's"**_

**_-_** **_Annie Lennox_**

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**5.- Interludio: Historias de medianoche.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Risitas.

Saotome Genma odiaba cuando oía a una mujer soltar esas risitas.

Odiaba particularmente que Ranma se riera de esa manera.

Odiaba verlo convertido en mujer.

Odiaba el tono culto de voz que había estado utilizando para hablar desde que había conocido a la mujer gaijin.

Peor aún, le daba miedo.

Ranma emitiendo risitas no solo le parecía femenino, una clara violación del contrato, sino que le hacía recordar a Nodoka.

Ranma convertido en mujer le recordaba a una Nodoka adolescente.

Ranma con esa voz culta le recordaba a Nodoka.

Y recordaba que Nodoka le daba miedo.

Pero Ranma no le daba miedo¡no señor, sobre todo si estaba en su forma normal, pero en ese momento, le daba miedo

Era como ver a su esposa en pequeño.

Cómo Genma se las había arreglado para no ver el parecido entre el Ranma masculino y Nodoka era una clara muestra de la capacidad humana del autoengaño. La trasformación solo acentuaba el parecido.

Risitas.

Después de que Genma había terminado de dar de alaridos, su sistema nervioso se había sobrecargado y se había desmayado. Aparentemente, en ese lapso, Ranma se había transformado. El que Nodoka no hubiera demandado que se cumpliera el contrato del seppuku, le parecía un milagro al obeso artemarcialista.

Lo que estaba irritando sus nervios eran las risitas.

Las risitas no son masculinas.

Pero en ese momento, Ranma no lo era tampoco.

"Deja de sudar, viejo," Ranma se volvió a mirar a su padre.

"¡Muchacho tonto!" Gruño Genma, "¿por que sigues siendo una mujer?" Lágrimas tan falsas como el llanto de un cocodrilo se desparramaron por sus mejillas; "¿qué hice para merecer un hijo tan despreciable¿qué va a decir tu madre?"

"Genma," la voz culta de Nodoka le provocó unos visibles escalofríos al obeso hombre-panda; "¿estas diciendo que aún teniendo un cuerpo femenino, mi hijo no es masculino?"

Genma volvió a desmayarse.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Uno por uno, los adolescentes desfilaron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, para recuperar fuerzas y afrontar el día siguiente.

"¿Ranma-kun?" Kasumi estaba frotando nerviosamente sus manos. Akane y Nabiki ya habían entrado a sus cuartos, y solo estaba ella y la joven pelirroja.

"¿Si, Kasumi?" La (en ese momento) hija Saotome se volvió a mirar a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, sonriéndole.

Por un breve instante, Kasumi sintió como si la hubieran iluminado con un reflector, recibiendo la calidez de esa sonrisa. Una vocecita en algún lugar en la parte trasera de su cerebro estaba aullando _¡no deberías tener esos pensamientos hacia otra mujer, no es propio!_, pero se oía muy lejos... como desde la órbita de Plutón.

"Gracias por haber ayudado a mis hermanas en la escuela."

"Me alegra haber podido ayudar." La sonrisa se intensificó, haciendo sentir a Kasumi como si le estuvieran abrazando con un dulce fuego.

"Y además," Kasumi estaba ahora enrojeciendo de las mejillas, pero no de pena, "recuerdo que comentaste que mis hermanas, como parte de tu idea para sacar de balance a los muchachos pervertidos y a Kuno, te besaron."

"Si, así es," Ranma frunció el seño en desconcierto, "tus hermanas fueron muy convincentes, por un momento sentí que de veras me estaban besando."

Las cabezas de Nabiki y Akane asomaron por las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos.

"Yo estaba besándote," afirmó Nabiki.

"Yo también," añadió Akane.

Ranma miró a las jóvenes Tendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿No dijeron ustedes que no tenía ese tipo de preferencias sexuales?" dijo la joven de la trenza.

Entonces Kasumi, desafiando cualquier idea preconcebida que se tuviera sobre ella, y actuando en una forma completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, se acercó a Ranma, la envolvió en un estrecho abrazo y procedió a darle un beso apasionado.

"Esto es lo justo," dijo Kasumi cuando terminó el beso, "creo que todas debemos tener las mismas oportunidades contigo, Ranma-kun, y eso incluye los besos y las citas románticas."

"¡Oh, cielos!" Ranma tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para que sus agitadas piernas no le fallaran. "¿Quieren decir que las tres están interesadas en mi?" Se sostuvo los senos con ambas manos. "¿Incluso en mi cuerpo femenino?"

Entonces vio que las tres hermanas tenían la vista fija en su pecho, y estaban humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, o más bien estaban relamiéndose la boca como si estuvieran a punto de atacar su postre favorito, con una expresión de absoluta fascinación en sus rostros.

Ranma movió su torso de un lado al otro.

Las cabezas de las hermanas Tendo se movieron como si estuvieran presenciando un partido de tenis.

La pelirroja hizo la prueba de dar un par de saltitos.

Las tres hermanas movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo como gatitos fascinados con una bola de estambre.

Ranma se miró los senos.

No es que se viera o se notara nada. Bryce, el genio residente de la mansión Croft había recogido el reto de diseñarle ropa a Ranma que le quedara cómoda en sus dos formas, considerando que había una diferencia de 10 centímetros de estatura y de varios kilos de peso entre ambas. La ropa de tejido elástico había sido la solución obvia, y un dispositivo inteligente en las botas que llenaba con aire unas bolsas dentro del calzado, lo cual ajustaba sus pequeños pies femeninos, y se desinflaban para sus pies masculinos. En el área del pecho había un tejido que al cambiar la forma de su cuerpo, se ajustaba como si fuera un sostén, impidiendo que se notara cuando... tenía frío.

_Bryce es un genio_.

Miró a las muchachas ante ella y chasqueó sus dedos ante sus caras; ellas parpadearon y parecieron salir de un trance hipnótico.

"Eh," dijo Nabiki, con el gesto de una niña atrapada con la mano dentro de la bolsa de las galletas, "bueno, yo..."

Kasumi había tenido el mismo gesto que su hermana menor, pero se había recuperado más rápido. "Ranma-kun, dijiste que querías conocernos, darle una oportunidad a este acuerdo matrimonial entre nuestras familias."

"Si," asintió la joven Saotome, "porque fue el único que el panda idiota hizo en una forma honorable."

"No puedo hablar por mis hermanas," Kasumi se encogió de hombros, "pero encuentro que tu, sin importar el cuerpo, eres una persona a la que vale la pena conocer, y que es tan especial, que es muy fácil enamorarse. No tengo interés de tipo sexual hacia otras mujeres, pero contigo..., no se, creo que es el hecho de que seas tu, lo que me atrae."

Nabiki y Akane tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, al mismo tiempo.

_Oh no, hermanita mayor, esos puntos los habíamos anotado nosotros primero..._

Y como una sola, se adelantaron para tomar las manos de la pelirroja.

"Es cierto, Ranma-kun," dijo Akane, "eres especial, y queremos conocerte, y que nos conozcas."

Nabiki se limitó a asentir vigorosamente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ranma, dándole un afectuoso apretón. Le maravilló que, a pesar de que sus pequeñas manos estaban maltratadas y llenas de callosidades propias de una artista marcial, eran delicadas y elegantes. _Una katana, elegante, y suave, pero un arma mortal de necesidad_.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ranma acarició los espíritus de las hermanas Tendo, y en ese instante comprendieron que había acertado con la pelirroja. Por los relatos que habían escuchado durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, la constante había sido la soledad de Ranma, su deseo de ser aceptado (aceptada... o como sea) por quien era, no por lo que era, que se le quisiera por ser Saotome Ranma, artista marcial, aprendiz de arqueólogo, una persona, no un hombre o una mujer, sino una persona.

"Muy bien, chicas," los ojos de Ranma chispeaban, y las tres hermanas se sintieron fascinadas por los azulados destellos, "vamos a planear algo para este fin de semana¿les parece bien?" Las vio asentir. "Entonces vamos a dormir."

Y para encanto de las tres hermanas, les deseó buenas noches con sendos besos en sus mejillas.

(o/Oo/Oo)

La cabeza de Tendo Soun asomó desde el interior de su habitación. Vio que el pasillo de la planta superior estaba despejado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras hacía un movimiento muy propio de un jugador de fútbol americano que acaba de realizar una intercepción en la yarda tres de su lado de la cancha y ha atravesado todo el largo del terreno de juego hasta realizar una anotación.

(o/Oo/Oo)

"Saotome-san," la mujer occidental se arrodilló delante de la madre de Ranma, asumiendo una correcta posición, sentándose sobre sus tobillos. El mensaje de respeto era claro y Nodoka se le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Si, Croft-san?"

"Por favor, Ranma es como un hermano para mi, es justo que me llame Lara."

Nodoka sonrió. La señorita Croft era ciertamente una mujer poco convencional, con su ropa casi masculina que acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo femenino, el modo de hablar casi irreverente envuelto en un tono culto, educado. Contrastes. Como su hijo. Ying y yang. Hombre y mujer, un ser humano completo, y sin embargo en busca de su otra mitad.

Nodoka suspiró y miró hacia las escaleras, por donde su hijo-convertido-en-hija había subido, para irse a dormir, ya que mañana (o más bien hoy, corrigió, mirando el reloj) era día de escuela. Luego miró hacia donde su esposo yacía, totalmente sin sentido, desmayado de miedo.

_¿Que pasó contigo, querido esposo?_

Luego miró a la mujer inglesa. Cuando Lady Croft había llamado a su puerta pidiendo hablar con ella, y luego le había mostrado lo que Genma había hecho, el contrato del seppuku había perdido su importancia, del mismo modo que habían dejado de importar esos sueños de un 'hombre entre hombres'. La señorita Croft ciertamente había hecho sonar eso como una relación homosexual, y había abatido todos y cada uno de los razonamientos de Nodoka acerca de lo que significaba ser un hombre, dejándola con lo único que de veras tenía importancia: el amor.

Lara le mostró que Ranma era un joven de honor, decidido a defender al indefenso, cuya palabra de honor era casi un contrato firmado, gentil y amable, íntegro. Cómo era que el joven había adquirido esos rasgos teniendo como modelo a Genma era un misterio de la naturaleza, o un tributo a la inteligencia del joven Saotome, que reconoció la sabiduría de los maestros de todo el Japón y China con los que había estudiado técnicas de artes marciales, y uno comprendía que Ranma había aprendido mucho más que la manera de tirar golpes.

Nodoka también había visto el parecido: Ranma, como mujer, era ciertamente la hija de Saotome Nodoka, y ella había quedado prendada de la bella muchacha, del mismo modo que amaba a su hijo. Dos hijos en uno.

Y ciertamente que Ranma, como chica, era una joven de tiempo completo, bueno, una joven lesbiana, pero una joven de cuerpo, si bien no de mente, porque eso no cambiaba. Nodoka había visto la transformación, y había observado que los ojos eran los mismos, mostrando que era el mismo espíritu con diferente envase.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Lara-san?"

"Es algo que no he discutido con Ranma," Lara frunció los labios, "cuando estuvo conmigo en Inglaterra," notó la mirada apreciativa de la matriarca Saotome, "hice que unos médicos amigos míos, lo revisaran, en sus dos formas."

"¿Hay algo malo con mi hijo... hija... lo que sea?"

"No malo en si", Lara hizo una mueca; "al principio, Ranma no quería hablar de su vida durante el viaje de entrenamiento, pero cuando los doctores dijeron que a pesar de su excelente condición física, y de que Ranma casi es puro músculo, estaba superando una etapa de desnutrición."

"¿Desnutrición?" Casi se pudieron escuchar los PIKU-PIKU de Nodoka al parpadear desconcertada, sus ojos cayeron sobre la abundante y blanda grasa que adornaba el vientre de Genma.

"Ranma me confesó que su padre convertía todo en entrenamiento, incluso la hora de comer. Ranma, hasta que cumplió 9 años, tenía que cazar a escondidas de su padre para no morir de hambre."

Afuera, la noche se había nublado, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Cuando cayó un relámpago, Lara pudo jurar que los ojos de la madre de Ranma estaban emitiendo chispas eléctricas. El trueno reverberó a la distancia, confundiéndose con el gruñido que salió de la garganta de Nodoka.

"¡GENMA!" Y casi hubo un chasquido de mandíbulas de lobo al final de la palabra.

Como si hubiera sido el monstruo de Frankenstein al momento de recibir el chispazo eléctrico, Saotome Genma se incorporó, recobrando la conciencia.

"¿Llamaste, No-chan?" dijo humildemente.

"¿Por qué nuestro hijo pasó hambre en su infancia?" Si un dragón hubiera resoplado frente a su cara, Genma no hubiera podido ponerse más pálido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Ranma tiene todas las características de mi familia, y ninguno de mis parientes ha medido menos de 1 metro con 75 desde su adolescencia... Y hay algo llamado medicina moderna, tu estúpido, y un examen muestra que está atrasado en su desarrollo."

"El camino de un artista marcial está plagado de peligros," las dos mujeres casi pudieron ver al obeso hombre-panda recuperar el valor, como si el hablar de un tema que dominaba le diera autoridad.

"¿Y como va a ser el mejor artista marcial de su generación si no desarrolla todo su potencial?" El rugido de una leona en la garganta de Nodoka. "Pero, como siempre, pensaste solo en ti, mientras tu engordabas como cerdo, nuestro hijo sufría desnutrición."

"Pero, No-chan", insistió Genma, como si se estuviera explicando a un iliterato, "tu no sabes nada de entrenamiento..."

"Pero yo si", intervino Lady Croft, "tal vez no se dio cuenta, señor Saotome, pero Ranma creció diez centímetros en estos siete meses, y su forma femenina creció quince. Los nutriólogos que consulté me dijeron que el daño se había prolongado por mucho tiempo, y que nunca crecería más allá de 1.67 de altura (1)."

"¡GENMA!" El ladrido de un mastín hembra protegiendo sus cachorros.

Y Saotome Genma, maestro de artes marciales, perdió el control de sus esfínteres y se desplomó sin sentido de nuevo.

Soun entró a la estancia a tiempo de presenciar el último enfrentamiento del matrimonio Saotome. Meneando la cabeza, se aprestó a la tarea de llevar a su amigo al baño y luego limpiar el piso.

_Oh, viejo amigo, todo se paga, y mientras que algunos hemos despertado, tu insistes en seguir ignorando las señales._

Si alguien hubiera visto que Soun llevaba a Genma remolcando de un pie, sin fijarse si la cabeza del calvo artista marcial rebotaba sobre escalones y dinteles de las puertas, él hubiera dicho que no podía cargar a su amigo porque estaba demasiado pesado.

Y no, el hecho de que sus tres niñas estaban activamente cortejando a Ranma, y Genma hubiera maltratado al muchacho no tenía nada que ver, no señor.

Aunque seguramente las referidas niñas hubieran aplaudido.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Kasumi miró hacia el techo de su habitación, la sensación de los labios de Ranma todavía fresca en su boca.

_¿Cómo no amar a una persona que se preocupa por ti incluso si no existe una relación más intima?_

La referencia de Ranma hacia la escuela de medicina había estado dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

¿Quería estudiar?

_¡Dioses, si!_

El ir a pedir libros con el quiropráctico local no era un pretexto para verlo, sino que realmente le interesaban esos textos. Las galletas y bocadillos de cortesía eran solo eso: cortesía. Nadie recordaba que cuando consultaba libros de la biblioteca local, le llevaba galletas a la encargada.

Además, con el doctor Tofuu no tenía que preocuparse por la fecha de entrega.

Ante la insinuación de una de las vecinas, de que el doctor estaba enamorado de ella, Kasumi había fijado su atención en Ono Tofuu, y se había encontrado con un hombre tan temeroso de sus propios sentimientos que, antes de poder aceptarlos, se dejaba atrapar por una casi histeria.

Comparado con Ranma, el doctor Ono resultaba casi infantil, a pesar que Ranma era menor de edad y el médico tenía casi 30.

Si alguna vez lo consideró (ella no recordaba haberlo hecho), Kasumi ya lo había descartado. Ahora estaba cortejando a un joven maduro y lleno de afecto, al que le importaba ella como persona, y pensaba en su futuro.

_Y quiero que él esté orgulloso de mi._

Con ese pensamiento, se fue a dormir, planeando la visita a la universidad.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Nabiki apagó la luz de su habitación, pero no se acostó. En penumbras, se dirigió a la ventana y contempló al distrito de Nerima, el cielo nublado y lluvioso iluminado por el alumbrado público y los ocasionales relámpagos.

_¿En qué momento empecé a perderme a mi misma?_

Recordó una época, donde ella y sus dos hermanas eran inseparables...

_¿Desde que éramos niñas¿Qué sucedió?_

Lo único que recordaba era la muerte de su madre, desde ese evento, todo había ido cuesta abajo en su familia, todos lidiando con la pérdida lo mejor que podían, Kasumi asumiendo el papel de la ama de casa, Akane tomó el papel de la artista marcial, defensora del dojo, su padre perdido en su depresión y su dolor, y Nabiki...

Nabiki tomó el papel de la mercenaria que llevaba dinero a la casa sin importar los medios ni quien saliese herido.

En la plática con Akane y Ranma esa mañana, se dio cuenta de que sus acciones estaban lastimando a su hermana menor, y potencialmente, podía haber atraído una amenaza sobre su hogar... La amenaza llamada Kuno Tatewaki, que un día, llevado por sus fantasías del medioevo japonés, podía decidir que como señor de esas tierras, era su derecho tomar a Akane, por la fuerza, y después continuar con las otras dos hermanas Tendo, pretendiendo 'pagar' por ellas con oro a su padre.

En ese instante decidió que ya no iba a continuar alimentando las fantasías del enloquecido kendoista.

Lo que le más le había dolido era la mirada reprobatoria en los ojos de Ranma. Y juró redimirse.

_¿Es por esto que la gente dice que el amor te hace verte como eres realmente?_

Antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella, evocó los azules ojos de Ranma, percibiendo como la miraban, y deseó que la mirasen con amor.

El día siguiente iba a ser de cambios.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Akane miró la lámpara que colgaba en el centro de su habitación.

_¿Por qué es casi una sensación dolorosa?_

La simple evocación del rostro de Ranma, el femenino o el masculino, bastaba para hacerla estremecerse.

Durante mucho tiempo había estado enojada. Mortalmente enfurecida.

Al mirarse a través de esos azules ojos, vio a una niña, no a una mujer, sino a una mocosa consentida, que estaba enfurecida consigo misma, buscando con quién desquitarse. Esa mirada celeste le había revelado que ella no era la culpable de que su madre se hubiera ido..., que su familia no la odiaba por haberse portado mal y haber hecho que mamá se marchara.

Era liberador, y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Tendo Akane no estaba llena de ira o de odio.

Estaba llena de amor.

(o/Oo/Oo)

La figura se movió por sobre la arena del la playa.

A esas horas de la madrugada, debía estar durmiendo, pero había experimentado una gran inquietud, como si las cosas estuvieran a punto de concretarse.

Se internó en el agua hasta que le llegó a las rodillas. Ahí empezó su kata.

Las olas del mar crecieron de pronto, como respondiendo a su desafío, avanzando y retrocediendo, al compás inaudible de su combate.

Quería creer que su inquietud obedecía a que se acercaba a su presa, pero faltaba algo, algo vital.

Reanudó el combate con el mar, convenciéndose de que todo se aclararía a su debido tiempo.

_Es la hora de mi venganza._

Las olas se calmaron en cuanto se terminó la kata. Le hizo una reverencia al océano, agradeciéndole el honor de haberle permitido entrenar con él.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a ala playa...

...Y una última ola le cayó encima.

Escupiendo arena y agua salada, lanzó un juramento.

"¡Maldición, esto es culpa tuya, Saotome!"

(o/Oo/Oo)

Un pie delante del otro.

La venganza no conocía de tiempos ni espacios.

Un pie delante del otro.

Lo que importaba era avanzar, en busca de su venganza.

(o/Oo/Oo)

Xian Puu se acostó tarde, inquieta por las responsabilidades que ahora tenía.

Por obra y gracia del Cristal de la Sabiduría, iba a iniciar una Búsqueda Espiritual, junto a su buen amigo Ranma.

Se lamentó de que su bisabuela hubiera colocado al joven Saotome exento del beso de matrimonio. Incluso si él la derrotaba en una práctica, ella no podía perseguirlo como material de apareamiento.

Pero era divertido estar con él, como amigo, le había permitido, como nunca antes en su vida, divertirse, platicar, incluso haraganear tranquilamente.

En principio, ella, como heredera de Ku Long, su destino era ser una futura matriarca de las amazonas. Con la profecía, ahora iba a ser 'La' Matriarca de la Nueva Tribu de las Amazonas, en otro país.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama, y se concentró.

Fluir, como el agua alrededor de una roca en el río. Tarde o temprano, la roca es barrida, y el agua permanece.

Fluir.

(o/Oo/Oo)

(1) El ser humano, en promedio, puede seguir creciendo hasta aproximadamente los 26 años de edad, que es cuando el esqueleto ha terminado de calcificarse. Una mala alimentación puede ocasionar que el proceso se frene, ya que el cuerpo emplea la energía en seguir funcionando más que en desarrollarse, incluso, la falta de desarrollo ahorra energía, dado que es más factible mantener funcionando un cuerpo pequeño que uno grande.


	6. Frente tormentoso

_**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'**_

_De un modo u otro voy a encontrarte_

_**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'**_

_De un modo u otro voy a ganarte_

_**I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'**_

_De un modo u otro voy a verte_

_**I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'**_

_Voy a conocerte, conocerte, conocerte, conocerte_

_**One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'**_

_Un día tal vez la otra semana, voy a conocerte_

_**I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'**_

_Voy a conocerte, voy a conocerte_

_**I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down**_

_Conduciré pasando tu casa y si todas las luces están apagadas_

_**I'll see who's around**_

_Veré quién anda por ahí_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a encontrarte_

_**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a ganarte_

_**I'll get ya', I'll get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte, voy a alcanzarte_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a verte_

_**I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'**_

_Voy a conocerte, conocerte, conocerte, conocerte_

_**One day maybe next week ,I'm gonna meet ya'**_

_Un dia, tal vez la otra semana, voy a conocerte_

_**I'll meet ya' ah**_

_Voy a conocerte, ah_

_**And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown**_

_Y si las luces están apagadas, seguiré tu autobús hasta el centro de la ciudad_

_**See who's hangin' out**_

_Veré quién anda por ahí_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a perderte_

_**I'm gonna give you the slip**_

_Voy a despistarte_

_**A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya'**_

_Despistarte como sea, voy a perderte_

_**I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya'**_

_Voy a engañarte, te engañaré_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a perderte_

_**I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya'**_

_Voy a engañarte, engañarte, engañarte, engañarte_

_**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a perderte_

_**I'm gonna give you the slip**_

_Voy a despistarte_

_**I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall**_

_Caminaré por la calle, me pararé junto a la pared_

_**Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call**_

_Donde pueda ver todo, descubrir a quien le hablas_

_**Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food**_

_Llevarte hasta la salida del supermercado, algunas ofertas y comida de rata_

_**Get lost in the crowd**_

_Perderme entre la multitud_

_**One way or another I'm gonna get ya'**_

_De un modo u otro, voy a alcanzarte_

_**I'll get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte_

_**I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'**_

_Voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte, alcanzarte_

_**Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call **_

_Donde pueda verlo todo, encontrar a quien le hablas_

_**ONE WAY OR ANOTHER - (Harry/Harrison)**_

_**- Blondie**_

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**6.- Frente tormentoso.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El humano es un animal de rutinas.

Por ejemplo, Saotome Genma estaba, tras diez años, acostumbrado a ejecutar El Ataque Matutino Sorpresa sobre su hijo, el cual, después de 10 años, y de haberse realizado todas las mañanas, la parte de la 'Sorpresa' había perdido su significado.

Para Genma, era una oportunidad de desquitarse. Durante ocho de esos diez años, después de que Ranma había empezado a aprender de otros maestros de artes marciales, los entrenamientos entre padre e hijo se habían convertido en una larga cadena de derrotas para el panda de tiempo parcial. Atacando por sorpresa, aprovechando que estaba dormido o que estaba distraído, era como el obeso artemarcialista podía desquitarse.

El que Ranma ahora tuviese la habilidad de convertirse en mujer al mojarse con agua fría era resultado de esa misma estrategia. Genma no paró a fijarse en que se había transformado en panda, todo lo que vio fue la distracción del muchacho y la oportunidad de desquitarse por haber sido derribado en una forma tan ridículamente sencilla.

Genma estaba a un paso de empezar a acusar a su hijo de hacer trampa para ganar. Más de uno podría apuntar que eso era exactamente lo que Saotome Genma hacía para obtener sus propias victorias.

Y aquí estaba, listo para desquit... er, empezar el entrenamiento.

Debajo de las cobijas solo se veía un mechón de pelo rojizo, señal necesaria para enfurecerlo aún más.

_Este despreciable muchacho está durmiendo como mujer. La ventaja es mía..._

Y lanzó a su hijo por la ventana, hacia el estanque de la carpa en el patio de la casa Tendo.

El viaje del cuerpo femenino hacia el agua helada fue acompañado de un largo chillido, rematado por un feroz chapoteo.

El señor Saotome saltó por la ventana para aprovechar su ventaja y continuar su ataque...

...Y al aterrizar junto al estanque vio quién estaba en el agua, vestida con un camisón de dormir, muy correcto y tradicional, y en ese momento, por acción del agua, totalmente transparente y pegado al curvilíneo cuerpo...

"¡GENMA!"

Y luego...

¡SHING!

El metálico sonido de una katana al ser desenvainada.

(o/O9/Oo)

Risitas.

¡Como odiaba Genma las risitas!

Especialmente cuando se reían de él.

Ahí estaba, en toda su peluda y blanquinegra gloria, un panda, o más bien la momia de un panda.

Una vez que Nodoka había salido del estanque de la carpa, había desenvainado la katana (aparentemente ni para dormir se separaba de ella), y había procedido a perseguir a su esposo, emitiendo maldiciones y lanzando mandobles hacia su gordo trasero. Lo había alcanzado después de dos vueltas a la casa, y había procedido a mostrarle que el Ataque Matutino Sorpresa era una pésima manera de enseñarle a un artista marcial a estar conciente de su entorno, especialmente si el mismo instructor no es conciente de lo que le rodea.

Después de que Nodoka lo había dejado en calidad de mancha grasienta sobre el césped, Kasumi había salido, vestida con ropa de calle, y se había disculpado (con un tono que chorreaba insinceridad) por no atenderlo, pero iba con el tiempo justo para alcanzar el autobús hacia la universidad, donde iba a recabar informes acerca de la carrera de medicina.

Akane salió en camiseta, pantalones deportivos y tenis, le dedicó una breve mirada, y salió corriendo a practicar su carrera matutina.

Ranma se asomó por la ventana del ático, lo vio, enarcó una ceja, y fue a ver si su madre estaba bien, riéndose todo el tiempo.

Lara Croft se asomó por la puerta del dojo, llevando en sus manos un bokken, le dedicó al despojo humano una sonrisa burlona y regreso a su práctica.

Nabiki ni se molestó en asomarse, deduciendo que si alguien importante estaba lastimado, se enteraría por los gritos de preocupación de todos.

Al final, Tendo Soun se apiadó de su amigo y arrastró sus restos a la sala, donde se dedicó a vendarlo y a desinfectarlo.

Y no, el que le aplicara alcohol en las heridas, haciéndolo aullar de dolor, no tenía nada que ver con que sus hijas estaban disgustadas por la forma en que Genma había tratado a su hijo por diez años. No señor.

La hora del desayuno en la casa Tendo había sido siempre un momento de reunión de la familia, y nada más; las hermanas comían y comentaban diversos asuntos, y el padre se escudaba detrás de su periódico. Con la llegada de la familia Saotome, se había convertido en un rato de diversión. Las hermanas Tendo, Ranma, La señorita Croft y Nodoka platicaban y se reían, y Soun se parapetaba tras su periódico para no estallar en carcajadas él mismo.

"¿En que estabas pensando, viejo?" Ranma ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su humor burlón.

La momia... er... Genma-panda enarboló un letrero: #Estaba iniciando el entrenamiento de la mañana.#

"¿Cuál entrenamiento?"

#Para que estés alerta, como un auténtico artista marcial.#

"¿Estas como estúpido? Si quieres enseñar algo, empieza por aprenderlo tu mismo." Ranma le hizo una mueca feroz. "Si tu estuvieras tan atento a tu entorno como presumes, te habrías dado cuenta que no era yo." Ranma se salpicó la cara con agua fría, convirtiéndose al momento en una mezcla adolescente de Nodoka con Lara Croft. "Mamá es mas alta, y su figura es de una mujer, tu como su esposo deberías poder distinguirla."

Nodoka miró a su hijo-convertido-en-hija y le sonrió. "Gracias, querida."

"De nada, mamá, lo que quiero decir es que eres una mujer muy hermosa y me enorgullece parecerme a ti." Ranma sonrió, pasando por alto al panda que estaba rechinando los dientes ante el culto tono de voz de la pelirroja. "Pero tu eres una mujer, y yo soy una niña, niño... como sea."

Nodoka volvió a sonreír y abrazó a la joven de la trenza.

(o/O9/Oo)

El programa informático se deslizó como un pez en la atestada carretera de la información.

Su principal tarea consistía en buscar y reportar. Los interiores del programa hubieran hecho agua la boca de muchos expertos en informática de las diversas agencias de seguridad del mundo, si es que podían echarle mano al código.

Pero nadie advirtió su presencia, principalmente porque su propósito no era malicioso, carecía en su código de las instrucciones para formatear, para borrar indiscriminadamente o incluso para copiar, excepto por la instrucción ALICE IN THE RABBIT LAIR, que ejecutaba una rutina de autodestrucción. El programa buscaba datos de alguien.

Encontró una referencia en una base de datos policial, donde un hombre reportaba robo y secuestro.

Otra base de datos hacía referencia a una corrección en los datos, en el apartado del género.

El programa comparó con los datos en su propio campo de almacenamiento.

Si, esta pista era la correcta.

Casi perezosamente, el programa empezó a hacer lectura de los datos seleccionados, escribiéndolos en su propio segmento de almacenamiento, no se modificó nada.

Luego, haciendo analogía con una nave madre, armó un paquete de datos y los embarcó en una sonda dirigida a la computadora de origen. Luego, el programa, teniendo cuidado de no delatar su presencia, siguió vigilando la base de datos, preparándose para informar en cuanto hubiera algún cambio en la información.

La sonda viajó disimulada y se descargó en una base de datos de una computadora cuyo dominio incluía el identificador de país 'gb'. Desde ahí, el paquete de datos se tradujo en un archivo de texto, se codificó y se remitió a dos números de teléfono celular satelital bajo el nombre de 'Kuonji-Ukyo'.

(o/O9/Oo)

El señor Pimms había hecho todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, tarea sencilla cuando has pasado varios años sirviendo como ayuda de un hombre como el peligroso, pero ahora difunto Manfred Powell.

Powell había estado encargado de la localización del máximo tesoro del Pueblo de la Luz, conocidos y temidos como los Illuminati: el Triangulo con el Ojo que Todo lo Ve.

Todos los de la hermandad sabían que había fallado y había pagado con su vida el haber provocado a Lara Croft, hija de Lord Croft, uno de los máximos dirigentes de los Illuminati, que al final los había traicionado para que no obtuvieran el poder, y Lady Croft se había asegurado de que nadie tuviera acceso a ese poder, incluso ella misma.

Y mientras lo hacía, había salvado la vida del señor Pimms. Lara no lo supo en ese momento, pero se había ganado a un amigo de fidelidad casi canina.

El contacto de Pimms era Bryce, que también se había hecho su amigo, y le había dado un teléfono celular muy especial, con una caja de tonos especial, que tenía grabadas conversaciones inocuas, que se trasmitían mientras que la verdadera conversación ocurría a nivel mensaje de texto.

Uno podía ver a ese hombre delgado, de pelo abundante que paseaba por la plaza de San Marcos, en Venecia, ocupándose de una insulsa plática desde su teléfono celular. Mientras la conversación auditiva de Bryce y Pimms iba desde sus experiencias con chicas en la universidad, hasta de cuales maestras se habían enamorado de niños, el texto que se trasmitía decía otra cosa.

Bryce: #Estoy ya en modo dual¿Qué sucede?#

Pimms: #Ha sido nombrado ya otro Distinguido Señor.#

Bryce: #Era cuestión de tiempo, pero¿Cuál es la emergencia?#

Pimms: #Lo eligieron porque prometió recuperar el Triángulo.#

Bryce: #Eso no es posible, Lara lo destruyó.#

Pimms: #Yo también estaba ahí¿recuerdas? El caso es que dice que puede hacerlo, y mostró su método ante el Consejo, se trata de un dispositivo místico que permite viajar en el tiempo.#

Bryce: #¿Qué?#

Pimms: #Su objetivo es volver en el tiempo y detener a Lady Croft antes de que destruya el Triángulo.#

Bryce: #¡Idiotas imbéciles, van a causar una paradoja!#

Pimms: #¿Eso es malo?#

Bryce: #Podrían destruir el universo. ¿Tienes el nombre y localización de ese artefacto místico?#

Pimms: #Van a partir a buscarlo a China. Lo llamaron Espejo Nanban.#

Bryce: #Bien, necesito todos los detalles.#

(o/O9/Oo)

La primera semana de la llegada de Ranma estaba por terminar. Era viernes y las tres hermanas estaban planeando pasar el fin de semana con el joven artemarcialista.

Se habían acomodado en su propia rutina.

Ranma se levantaba y cocinaba el desayuno junto a su madre.

Akane se levantaba y salía a correr.

Kasumi se levantaba y comenzaba la limpieza

Nabiki se levantaba y preparaba el baño.

Soun se levantaba y hacía ejercicio, tratando de recuperar la forma física que había perdido durante los últimos 10 años.

Genma se levantaba y buscaba su hijo, encontrándose con que su hijo era su hija y estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su madre, para compensarle los últimos 10 años. Refunfuñando, iba hacia el dojo donde se contentaba con entrenar con Soun.

Después, los dos padres tomaban juntos su baño, mientras que Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma, Lara y Nodoka utilizaban el dojo. Durante una hora, Ranma, convertido en chico, guiaba a su madre, a Lady Croft y a las hermanas Tendo a través de suaves katas diseñadas por el joven artemarcialista para afinar y extender el vigor físico y para dotar de flexibilidad las articulaciones.

Durante otra hora, Nodoka tomaba la batuta y mostraba el mortal arte de pelear con un arma afilada.

Después, todos tomaban un baño... Bueno, Ranma esperaba a que todas las demás se bañaran antes de lavarse él mismo... Luego todos se vestían, desayunaban, y los cuatro adolescentes partían a sus respectivas escuelas, Kasumi a la escuela donde estaba tomando un curso de actualización, para refrescar sus conocimientos y así no tener problemas con el examen de ingreso y los cursos de la universidad, y los demás a la escuela Furinkan.

Una cómoda rutina.

(o/O9/Oo)

Cuando Ranma, Akane y Nabiki pasaron el umbral de la puerta principal de la escuela, se toparon con Kuno Tatewaki, con sus ropas de samurai, blandiendo su bokken en una (para él) augusta postura.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kuno-bebé?" Nabiki de inmediato había adoptado su máscara de la Reina Helada de Furinkan.

"Ah, bellas damas," Kuno hizo una galante reverencia ante las hermanas; "Saotome," una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Ranma (1).

"Kuno," Ranma se limitó a hacer una muy leve inclinación de cabeza.

El aristocrático kendoista le dedicó una mueca. "Necesito habar a solas con las damas, retírate Saotome." Kuno hizo un ademán como si estuviera despidiendo a un mesero.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja. De reojo vio a su hermana menor apretar los puños lista para hacerle saber al estúpido su opinión sobre su actitud de superioridad. Ranma se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa sarcástica al dizque-samurai.

"¿Y por qué habríamos de escucharte, Kuno-bebé?" Nabiki sonreía también, pero era la sonrisa de un depredador. "No existe cosa alguna que tu puedas decir que nos interese."

"Muy por el contrario, Tendo Nabiki," Kuno adoptó una postura regia; "estos días he meditado, y mi superior intelecto ha descifrado la actitud que ustedes y la bella Ranko Saotome han adoptado."

Nabiki hizo un esfuerzo por que su máscara no se desquebrajara. Sintió una punzada de miedo.

"¿Y que es, Kuno-bebé?" La máscara no se rompió, pero Nabiki se encontró con que no le gustaba ese personaje de la Reina Helada de Furinkan que había adoptado. _Una semana_, pensó, mirando de reojo a Ranma, _solo fue necesaria una semana de volar por esos ojos azules, y me encuentro con que quiero ser siempre la misma para él..._

En un movimiento relampagueante, lleno de gracia y poder... er... según Kuno Tatewaki. Para Saotome Ranma fue una serie de movimientos sin sentido, destinados a impresionar a un oponente inferior, y al mismo tiempo, deslumbrar a las muchachas. Tatewaki tiró varios mandobles con su bokken, tiró varias estocadas y finalizó con un movimiento descendente sobre la cabeza del artemarcialista de la trenza.

"¡Ordené te que retiraras, plebeyo!" Kuno se estaba ufanando, presumiendo su poder y maestría ante las damas y la escuela, estableciendo su supremacía...

...Y lo que pareció un leve movimiento de parte de Ranma lo desarmó.

Los brazos del presunto samurai quedaron totalmente trabados, en una posición en la que más que estar empuñando su espada de madera, parecía que estaba... er... auto-gratificándose, su mandíbula estaba inmovilizada en la posición de la letra 'o' de 'plebeyo' y sus piernas estaban inmóviles, obligándolo a permanecer arrodillado.

"¡Wow!" Akane no pudo evitar su entusiasmo. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Puntos de presión," Ranma sonrió, y las hermanas Tendo sintieron que se les aflojaban las rodillas; "algo así como la acupuntura, pero sin las agujas," y la sonrisa se intensificó, pasando de lámpara-antiniebla-de-camión-de-18-ruedas a la categoría de reflector-de-20,000-watts. "la abuela Cologne me enseñó¿les gustaría aprender?"

Las hermanas Tendo intercambiaron miradas y corearon: "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"En la tarde, esperaremos a Kasumi, estos puntos de presión tienen usos en la medicina, y creo que le servirá de mucho." Se volvió al paralizado heredero de la casa Kuno. "Creo, Kuno-'sempai'(2), que hay que aclarar unos puntos. Mi familia desciende de guerreros samurai, tanto como la tuya, por lo que el epíteto de 'plebeyo' no me corresponde, ofende a mi madre, a mi hermana Ranko y a mi. Como considero que eres un idiota, ignoraré por ahora el comentario, pero te recomiendo que no lo expreses delante de Ranko, ella no te perdonará."

Y sin más que decir, los tres se dirigieron al interior del edificio de la escuela.

(o/O9/Oo)

Era medio día cuando el Cazador apareció por en medio de la calle, deteniéndose cada 20 metros para preguntar por direcciones. Más de uno levantó una ceja cuando el muchacho pasó dos veces haciendo la misma pregunta.

"¿Cómo llego a la escuela Furinkan?"

Escuchó distraídamente un sonido como de un timbrazo, pero siguió en su búsqueda, incansable.

Se había pasado casi toda la mañana en su búsqueda, y la paciencia del Cazador se estaba agotando, así que estiró el brazo y sujetó a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí, sacudiéndolo como a un muñeco de trapo, y repitiendo su pregunta:

"¡Cómo llego a la escuela Furinkan?"

El muchacho bajó la vista para mirar su propio uniforme, luego volvió a mirar a su atacante y alzó un brazo para señalar hacia el enorme letrero en el muro que anunciaba:

# ESCUELA FURINKAN #

El Cazador siguió con la mirada a donde el dedo de su involuntario ayudante señalaba, y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

_¿En que momento colocaron ese anuncio? _"Eh... ¿Dónde encuentro a Saotome Ranma?"

El muchacho que colgaba de su puño se limitó a mover su brazo unos 45 grados hacia abajo, para señalar directamente atrás de su espalda.

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló de la frente del Cazador, en muestra de vergüenza.

(o/O9/Oo)

Cuando Akane, Nabiki y Ranma salieron al patio para disfrutar la hora del almuerzo, encontraron que nadie había ayudado a Kuno, más bien al contrario, ya que alguien le había puesto un sombrero de vaquero de niño, que le quedaba ridículamente pequeño, le habían puesto un pañuelo al cuello que ostentaba un letrero que decía:

# RECOLECTOR DE BABA #

En sus manos trabadas en tan comprometedora posición habían colocado la cabeza de madera de un caballo de juguete, dando la impresión de un niño jugando a los vaqueros del viejo oeste, lo que llevaba al otro anuncio sobre el sombrero que gritaba:

# MIRENME. POR FIN ESTOY REPRESENTANDO MI EDAD MENTAL #

En la cara y sobre su ropa habían garabateado con marcador indeleble y escrito mensajes nada amables.

"Creo que algunos de lo muchachos de los que se aprovechaba Kuno-bebé se desquitaron..." A Nabiki le faltaba poco para estallar en carcajadas.

Akane no se contuvo, se echó a reír hasta que sus costillas le dolieron.

El trío de jóvenes se dirigieron hacia un árbol, y se sentaron a su sombra, desenvolviendo sus almuerzos.

"He estado pensando en este fin de semana," dijo Ranma, después de haber masticado y pasado su primer bocado; "creo que podríamos ir al centro de Tokio, comer en algún sitio y tal ves ver una película."

"Es un buen plan," asintió Akane.

"¿Qué clase de películas te gustan, Ranma?" Quiso saber Nabiki.

"No lo se bien todavía," dijo el joven artemarcialista después de pensarlo un poco; "durante el viaje con el viejo, nunca me permitió ese tipo de distracciones, aunque creo que él mismo no sabe que cosa es una película. Con Lara-neechan nos dimos tiempo de disfrutar de la vida, de disfrutar lo que somos y quienes somos. Vi televisión por primera vez en mi vida, ella me llevo a ver mi primera película... Ella aceptó tomarme como su aprendiz... La arqueología no es algo que un artista marcial haga muy a menudo, pero lo que ella me ha enseñado me ha atrapado. Incluso hice mi propio primer descubrimiento junto a ella; las piezas arqueológicas están ya en un museo que pagó una considerable cantidad de dinero... Pero eso es solo el beneficio colateral a lo principal... la búsqueda."

"¿Entonces renunciarás a las artes marciales?" La voz de Akane se estremeció de miedo. _Si renuncia a las artes marciales, no tendrá sentido que sea el heredero del dojo, y mi padre podría anular el acuerdo entre nuestras familias, y yo no tendré la oportunidad de estar con él, y..._

"Claro que no," Ranma sonrió; "las artes marciales han sido mi centro por diez años," se encogió de hombros, "lo que pasa es que no creo que sea sano estar absolutamente enfocado en un solo aspecto de la vida..." Y volvió su mirada hacia Akane; "tu no estás obsesionada con las artes marciales¿verdad?"

Akane sonrió, hipnotizada por esos ojos azules y negó con la cabeza.

"Me gusta ir al cine con mis amigas, me gusta ir de compras, me gusta la actuación, aunque no ha habido un buen papel en el teatro de la escuela..." Se detuvo al ver sonreír al joven de la trenza.

"Nunca apuestes todo a un solo ganador," los ojos de Ranma se clavaron el los suyos, y por un leve instante hubo una conexión, un momento en que ambos se comprendieron.

Luego, su vista se desvió hacia Nabiki.

"¿Y tu, Nabiki?"

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo le devolvió la mirada. "Durante mucho tiempo, mi primer motor fue el dinero," dijo ella, "me obsesioné con él, al grado que los límites entre lo moral e inmoral dejaron de importarme..." Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. "Pero ahora estoy mejor, estoy aprendiendo que existe algo más allá de lo material." Los aojos de ella y Ranma se conectaron también, dos almas solitarias encontrándose en el mar de la vida.

De pronto hubo un movimiento, algo que bajaba desde lo alto.

Y una voz.

"¡RANMA, PREPARATE A MORIR!"

(o/O9/Oo)

El yattai(3) en la esquina estaba rodeado por una auténtica muchedumbre, todos en espera a que les llegara su turno para ser atendidos.

El dependiente se movía con maestría, depositando okonomiyaky(4) en platos de cartón, y entregándolos a sus ansiosos clientes.

_Que pena_, se dijo, _el negocio aquí va muy bien._

Meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. No era la primera vez que había tenido que abandonar un lugar donde el negocio prosperaba.

_Todo es tu culpa, Saotome._

Todavía recordaba ese momento, con Ranma y su padre corriendo, mientras trataba de alcanzarlos, y escuchaba la voz infantil diciendo

"Adiós Uc-chan, adiós..."

Y ondeaba una callosa manita despidiéndose.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su ira y poner atención a la voz de un cliente que le pedía una especialidad con mariscos.

Preparó el okonomiyaky casi en automático, lo puso en un plato y lo entregó a la mujer que la había hacho el pedido.

Y entonces tuvo que mirarla de nuevo.

Extranjera, con anteojos polarizados de montura redonda, chaqueta de cuero, el cabello en una trenza, ropa de uso rudo en negro y botas de explorador.

La vio dar una mordida al okonomiyaky y sonreír.

"Esto lo certifica," la oyó decir en japonés, "tu eres 'Uc-chan'."

Parpadeó como un búho al ser atrapado por un reflector.

"Y necesitamos hablar," remató la extranjera.

(o/O9/Oo)

(1) En Japón, las inclinaciones o reverencias son una muestra de educación; la profundidad de la reverencia indica la posición de dominio. Al saludarse un jefe con uno de sus empleados, la inclinación del superior será menor que la del subordinado. No hacer una reverencia o no saludar es un insulto.

(2) Sempai es un denominador, no un título, que se confiere a los alumnos de grados avanzados en cualquier tipo de escuela por parte de los alumnos de grados inferiores, a quienes se llama gohai. La relación sempai-gohai es de enseñanza-aprendizaje, donde ambos aprenden y se enseñan, con la guía del sempai, que lo único que tiene a su favor es la experiencia. Muchos aristócratas japoneses echados a perder, piensan que ser sempai le confiere poder sobre los gohai, quedando deshonrados cuando se hace público el intento de abuso.

(3) Es un negocio tradicional en Japón, puede compararse a un carrito de Hot-Dogs (ya saben, una salchicha en medio de una pieza alargada de pan, recubierta por salsa de tomate, mostaza y otros ingredientes al gusto), pero el pueblo nipón ha ido un poco más allá, ya que los yattai pueden ofrecer sombra y unos banquitos para que los clientes consuman sus productos con más comodidad.

(4) Un equivalente muy, muy, muy, muy inferior, sería la pizza americana o la italiana.


	7. Primeras gotas de lluvia

_**Who can it be knocking at my door?**_

_¿Quien puede estar tocando a mi puerta?_

_**Go 'way, don't come 'round here no more**_

_Vete, ya no regreses._

_**Can't you see that it's late at night?**_

_¿No vez que ya es muy tarde esta noche?_

_**I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right.**_

_Estoy cansado y no me siento bien._

_**All I wish is to be alone;**_

_Todo lo que deseo es estar solo;_

_**Stay away, don't you invade my home.**_

_Vete, no invadas mi hogar_

_**Best off if you hang outside, **_

_Es mejor si te quedas afuera_

_**Don't come in – I'll only run and hide.**_

_No entres – solo correré y me esconderé_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be knocking at my door? **_

_¿Quien puede estar tocando a mi puerta?_

_**Make no sound, tip-toe across the floor**_

_No hagas ruido, de puntillas por el piso_

_**If he hears, he'll knock all day,**_

_Si oye, tocará todo el día_

_**I'll be trapped, and here I'll have to stay.**_

_Estaré atrapado y aquí tendré que quedarme_

_**I've done no harm, I keep to myself;**_

_No hago daño, me quedo solo_

_**There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health.**_

_No hay nada malo con mi salud mental_

_**I like it here with my childhood friend;**_

_Me gusta estar con mi amigo de la infancia_

_**Here they come, those feelings again!**_

_¡Aquí vienen, esos sentimientos otra vez!_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Who can it be now?**_

_¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Is it the man come to take me away?**_

_¿Es el hombre que viene a llevarme?_

_**Why do they follow me?**_

_¿Por qué me sigue?_

_**It's not the future that I can see,**_

_No es el futuro lo que puedo ver_

_**It's just my fantasy**_

_Es solo mi fantasía_

_**Oh... Who can it be now?**_

_Oh... ¿Quien puede ser ahora?_

_**Oh... Who can it... Who can it...**_

_Oh... ¿Quién...¿Quién...?_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_Si, si, si_

_**Who Can It Be Now?**_

**_- Men at Work_**

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**7.- Primeras gotas de lluvia.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mucha gente lo sabe, y muchos probablemente preferirían, por sus convicciones personales, que no se supiera:

Los seres humanos iniciaron su camino evolutivo hacia la inteligencia cuando empezaron a comer carne.

Todos los grandes antropoides son vegetarianos, y eso incluía a los antepasados del Homo Sapiens Sapiens (nombre científico del ser humano), hasta que alguno, nadie sabe como, ni por que, ni cuando, mató a algún animal y lo comió.

La ingesta de proteínas animales significó el desarrollo de los cerebros.

En la actualidad, una nutrición pobre y desbalanceada significa una falta de desarrollo mental, con todo lo que conlleva: mala memoria, poca comprensión del entorno, y un largo etcétera.

Lara Croft hizo revisar al joven Saotome con médicos y nutriólogos, y le recomendaron una dieta bien balanceada para restaurar el desarrollo de Ranma.

Antes de Jusenkyo, el cerebro del joven de la trenza ejecutaba su magia de eidético en ciertos momentos: al aprender una nueva técnica, o en medio del combate; después de ser bien alimentado, y con combustible y nutrientes suficientes, la mente del joven artemarcialista empezó a trabajar con mayor eficiencia y **todo el tiempo**.

"¡RANMA, PREPARATE A MORIR!"

Apenas la última 'R' había salido de la boca de su atacante, y Ranma ya lo había identificado, había reconocido la forma en que lo estaban atacando y el curso de acción que debía tomar. Si esto hubiera ocurrido siete meses antes, el joven Saotome habría reaccionado, pero nunca hubiera podido reconocer al atacante sin hacer un gran esfuerzo con su memoria.

Casi de 1.70 de estatura, cuerpo musculoso, pantalón oscuro de tela gruesa negra, su camisa era de tela amarilla también muy gruesa; se sujetaba el pelo negro con una banda de tela en amarillo y negro como la piel de un tigre, llevaba sujeta una enorme mochila de explorador a la espalda y blandía un parasol de bambú color rojo.

_Hibiki Ryoga... Pretende golpearme con un paraguas..._

Ranma saltó, esquivando el arma atacante y girando para conectar con una patada descendente sobre la cabeza de su enemigo.

Ryoga solo atinó a parpadear antes de que su cráneo se convirtiera en una masa doliente. La patada alteró la posición de su cuerpo, y se encontró cayendo de espaldas, fuera de control...

... Y fue cuando de dispararon los reflejos de Akane.

La hermana Tendo más joven dio un salto, y colocó una patada ascendente sobre la cadera de Ryoga, alterando de nuevo la posición de su cuerpo, el joven Hibiki se encontró cayendo otra vez boca abajo...

...Y vino la reacción de Nabiki.

La mediana de las hermanas apenas había iniciado su entrenamiento bajo el tutelaje de Ranma, pero las katas y los ejercicios estaban rindiendo fruto, y aunado todo eso a su aguda y veloz mente, su reacción la llevó no a golpear, ella sabía que aún carecía de la potencia muscular de su hermana menor o de Ranma, pero tenía la agilidad y conocía los movimientos...

...Su salto no fue tan bien ejecutado como el de su hermana, y no tuvo la misma fuerza, pero Nabiki era una estratega, y enganchó su pié en el cuello de Ryoga, añadiendo impulso a su caída y modificando su trayectoria.

El joven Hibiki se encontró con que ahora iba de cabeza hacia el piso a mayor velocidad.

Y dice el refrán: éramos demasiados y la abuela tuvo un bebé.

Cuando Ryoga había lanzado su ataque, un par de ojos color violeta lo habían captado, y había lanzado un ataque defensivo hacia su cabeza en forma de un melón-martillo.

...Y la cadera de Ryoga ahora estaba donde había estado su cabeza...

Ryoga se perdió en un mar de estrellitas, mientras su entrepierna competía con su cabeza en 'a que yo te causo más dolor'.

Lanzó un chillido como de borreguito castrado y cayó sentado con sus manos en la entrepierna, tratando de contener el agudo dolor.

"¡Aiya!" Exclamó la recién llegada, obviamente sorprendida de que su ataque hubiera acertado en las joyas familiares del joven Hibiki.

Ryoga hizo rechinar los dientes antes de gritar: "Ranma, maldit... ¡Ack!"

...Y su paraguas decidió apegarse a la teoría...

...La teoría de la gravitación universal, desplomándose sobre la dura cabeza de Ryoga, enviándolo a la tierra de los sueños forzados.

Los otros cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre si, desconcertados.

"¿Shampoo?" dijo Ranma, reconociendo a la recién llegada.

"Nihao, Ranma. Xian Puu muy feliz de ver a Ranma."

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. _A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, su japonés sigue siendo horrible, no es que mi chino sea perfecto, pero no es tan malo_.

(o/O9/Oo)

Una camioneta con remolque se detuvo ante la entrada de la estación del tren, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Lara Croft, acompañada de lo que parecían un chico lindo, pero que ella sabía que era una chica.

Mientras los dos hombres bajaban una de las dos motocicletas que llevaban en el remolque y la estacionaban, Lara observó a la joven Kuonji.

Ranma había sido muy claro: el compromiso había sido realizado en bases totalmente ilegales y no honorables, y las victimas habían sido Ukyo y El joven Saotome. Ella tenía derecho a una compensación, a una venganza sobre Genma, pero nada más. Pero a Ranma no le molestaría reencontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia (que era más bien su única amiga de la infancia).

Ukyo se había cerrado en si misma y no había demostrado más que su intención en conocer la localización de los Saotome, negándose a dar mayor muestra de interés.

_Probablemente quiera apalear a Ranma y a su padre_, se dijo Lady Croft.

Lara se puso el casco, montó en la motocicleta y la arrancó.

"¡Vamos!" dijo hacia Ukyo, indicándole con una señal que montara detrás de ella. La joven Kuonji dudó un momento pero obedeció.

Diez minutos más tarde, pensaría en que eso fue un error muy grande.

(o/O9/Oo)

Shampoo se acercó a Ranma y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, que hizo rechinar los dientes de Nabiki y Akane...

...Hasta que notaron el tipo de afecto que estaba irradiando el joven Saotome...

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó el Ranma, "¿viniste sola¿y la abuela Cologne?"

...Pura e inadulterada amistad.

Shampoo estaba prácticamente colgada de su brazo, y él se limitaba a sonreír y preguntar acerca de la aldea de las amazonas chinas y de la abuela Cologne.

Nabiki observó atentamente a joven de la trenza.

_¿No se da cuenta?_ Se preguntó.

Akane parpadeó, como saliendo de un mal sueño. Ella también lo veía. Shampoo le estaba enviando mensajes de 'estoy loca por ti', que si fueran más directos, la joven de pelo violeta estaría desnuda y montada sobre él.

(o/O9/Oo)

La moto se detuvo con un rechinar de neumáticos ante el portón de la casa Tendo, y junto a Kasumi, quien volvía de su curso de actualización preuniversitaria, y que les miró con curiosidad.

"Ya llegamos," anunció Lara Croft.

"¡Que bueno!" Ukyo se soltó de la cintura de la inglesa, se lanzó al piso y le dio dos fervientes besos.

"Oh, cielos," exclamó Kasumi, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

La mujer de la trenza enarcó una ceja. "¿Debo entender que el paseo fue demasiado para tus nervios?"

(o/O9/Oo)

"¿Y quién es este?" Nabiki usó un pie para tocar la laxa figura del frustrado atacante.

"Hibiki Ryoga," indicó Ranma, "éramos compañeros de escuela hace unos cuatro años, no lo había visto desde entonces...," y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su cerebro ejecutaba una operación de recuperación de información.

...Ranma, esperando tres días en el lote baldío atrás de la casa de Ryoga...

...Genma, a quien le importaba más la oportunidad de atacar a su hijo debilitado y por sorpresa...

...Ranma, sin sentido, colgando del hombro de su padre, alejándose del lote baldío...

...Jusenkyo...

...Ranma, una enfurecida pelirroja, persiguiendo a su padre, ciega de ira...

...Genma, un panda cobarde...

...Una cima escarpada, encima de los manantiales...

...El panda atropellando a una figura en negro y amarillo...

...Y la pelirroja, sin ver lo que hacía, golpeando a la misma persona...

"Oh, no..." Ranma jadeó. "Traigan agua fría, por favor."

Nabiki le entregó una cantimplora, que él vació sobre el rostro de su ex-compañero de escuela, observando con pena como se desvanecía dentro de sus ropas, formando un bultito en el punto donde había estado su vientre; apretando los dientes, Ranma sacó de entre las ropas...

"¿Un cerdito?" Exclamó Akane.

Al contacto con el agua, el animalito había recobrado la conciencia, abriendo sus grandes ojos asustados, como esperando estar a punto de morir, y encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de Ranma y tres muchachas.

"Oh, Ryoga," se lamentó Ranma, "¿qué estabas haciendo en China?"

Ryoga le hubiera contestado, pero la anatomía de los cerditos bebé, negros y panzudos no es muy apropiada que digamos para articular palabras.

"¡Bwweeeeee!"

(o/O9/Oo)

Genma-panda-momia estiró una zarpa y movió una ficha sobre el tablero de Go, todo el tiempo bajo los ojos de halcón de Soun.

A su alrededor, hubo movimiento, la orilla del kimono de Nodoka, los pies con botas de explorador de la extranjera...

_...¿O tal vez Ranma, no, él todavía no vuelve de la escuela..._

...La voz de Kasumi, y otra voz desconocida...

...Y un olor conocido, pero cuyo origen no podía recordar.

Pero no perdió de vista el tablero.

(o/O9/Oo)

Un chorro de agua caliente y ropas secar más tarde, Ryoga se encontró sentado ante Ranma y sus amigas, oyendo como se habían conocido en la escuela, las peleas por el último pan del día, que Ranma siempre ganaba, para humillación del joven de la banda en la cabeza...

...Que se enteró en ese momento de que a veces ese pan era su única comida del dia, porque su padre lo dejaba sin alimento...

...Y como Ranma se refería a él como uno de sus pocos amigos...

...Como Ranma siempre lo guiaba de su casa a la escuela...

"A ver si entiendo esto," Nabiki miró con desconfianza al joven Hibiki, "tu retaste a Ranma¿verdad?"

"Si," Ryoga se sintió como un insecto clavado con un alfiler ante la penetrante mirada de la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

"En un lote baldío detrás de tu casa," Nabiki no preguntaba, afirmaba, y solo le daba la oportunidad al algunas-veces-cerdito de confirmar el hecho.

Ryoga asintió.

"¿Cómo te tomó más de tres días llegar ahí?"

Ryoga se puso colorado y empezó a tartamudear, tan desconcertado que se le olvidó empezar a maldecir y a culpar a Ranma.

"No es culpa de Ryoga."

El heredero Hibiki parpadeó, y se volvió hacia quien lo estaba defendiendo.

"Es un defecto de familia, tienen un muy mal sentido de orientación" siguió diciendo Ranma, "su padre lo padece también, se le llama Síndrome Severo de Deficiencia de Percepción de Relaciones Espaciales, un médico en una revista lo comparó con aquellos que a causa de un trauma se quedan ciegos; no hay nada malo con sus ojos o con su cerebro, simplemente que las señales del nervio óptico son ignoradas por el conciente."

Para ese entonces, las tres jóvenes estaban mirando a Ranma con una nada disimulada admiración: no todo era físico en él, también sabía pensar.

"¿Uh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta de Ryoga.

"Significa que te pierdes porque tu cerebro no puede orientarse," aclaró el joven de la trenza. "Como sea, esperé tres días, y quise esperar más, pero el viejo me atacó, aprovechando que no había dormido ni comido durante ese tiempo y me noqueó. Cuando desperté estábamos ya muy lejos," se inclinó ante el muchacho perdido, "lo siento mucho."

¡PIKU-PIKU!

Ryoga parpadeó audiblemente, desconcertado por la conducta del joven Saotome. Había esperado encontrarse con el mismo muchacho grosero, inculto, rudo y desconsiderado, que no se detenía a pensar e insultaba a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera, y que no paraba de provocar peleas. Este Ranma era educado..., y gentil.

Lo ponía nervioso.

"¿Lo..., sientes?"

"Ryoga," Ranma lo miró a los ojos, "sé que estuviste en China, específicamente en Jusenkyo, porque yo también estuve ahí, y caí en uno de los manantiales, el de 'La muchacha ahogada'; mi padre cayó en el del 'Panda Ahogado'. Mi padre, en forma de panda, fue el que casi te pisotea, arrojándote hacia mi," vio que los ojos de Ryoga se abrían al comprender, "si, Ryoga, fui yo quien te empujo."

El joven de la banda en la cabeza lo miró de arriba a abajo, tratando de imaginarlo como la chica pelirroja que corría enfurecida tras el panda.

"Acababa de salir del manantial," siguió diciendo Ranma, "y creía que todo había acabado para mi, que al convertirme en una muchacha había perdido mi futuro y mi valor como ser humano, todo por culpa del viejo. Estaba enfocado en matar al cerebro de panda, y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta mucho después," se inclinó ante Ryoga, "no tengo excusa, y lo siento muchísimo, solo espero que algún día me perdones y que me des la oportunidad de tratar de compensarte."

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

"Yo, yo..." Ryoga no sabía qué decir.

"Quisiera que te quedaras por aquí por un tiempo," Ranma sonrió, "no puedo ganarme tu perdón si desapareces constantemente."

Ryoga quiso tomarlo como un insulto, pero el gesto amable de su antiguo compañero de escuela no se lo permitió.

"Me sentaré aquí y esperaré a que salgan de clases," dijo.

Ranma meneó la cabeza mientras buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Con tu sentido de orientación, no puedo correr riesgos." Sacó un dispositivo con una pantalla pequeña y un teclado en miniatura, con una muy visible celda de energía solar. "Este es un dispositivo que hizo un amigo para mi, pero creo que te servirá más a ti, es un Sistema de Posicionamiento Global, conectado a la red satelital, te permite llegar a cualquier sitio que le indiques con el teclado, y te guía, ya sea verbalmente o con señales en la pantalla. Si te pierdes, busca 'Dojo Tendo', y el aparato te llevará," y colgó el GPS especial al cuello de Ryoga con una cinta (1).

Ryoga los vio alejarse, Ranma con las hermanas Tendo hacia el edificio escolar y la amazona china en busca de su bisabuela, y se sentó bajo un árbol. Tenía muchas cosas en que meditar.

(o/O9/Oo)

"¡GENMA!"

El grito hizo que al Saotome mayor le dieran escalofríos.

"¿PUEDES EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE HICISTE OTRO PACTO PARA CASAR A NUESTRO HIJO CON EL CLAN KUONJI?"

Genma-panda-momia se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mujer inglesa, su esposa y alguien con gesto feroz que blandía una espátula enorme de aspecto amenazador, y se limitó a mostrar un letrero de madera que decía:

# Aquí no hay nadie llamado Genma. #

Hizo girar el letrero.

# Solo estamos nosotros, los lindos e inocentes pandas. #

Estaba apostando a que creyeran que Nodoka estaba loca, confundiendo a su esposo con un animal...

...Y un chorro de agua caliente alcanzó a Genma justo en la nariz, cegándolo y devolviéndole su apariencia humana.

Se volvió hacia Soun, sorprendiéndolo en el acto de...

...Estar tomando una taza de té, usando la otra mano para sostener el plato...

...Sin notar que el señor Tendo estaba empujando con un pie un dispositivo de plástico de brillantes colores con letras negras que decían

# Pistola de Agua Super Soaker 1500 #

"Entonces es verdad," dijo la persona de la gran espátula.

Genma se volvió a mirar, alcanzando solo a distinguir el gesto feroz en la atractiva cara, y la espátula aproximándose a gran velocidad. El señor Saotome notó que la hoja de la espátula tenía grabados unos caracteres en hiragana muy pequeñitos que decían:

# **_SI PUEDES LEER ESTO ES QUE ESTÁS FRITO_** #

(o/O9/Oo)

El timbre anunciando el final del día.

Ryoga buscó a Ranma entre los alumnos que desfilaban por el patio rumbo a la salida, alcanzando a reconocer a las dos muchachas que habían estado acompañando al joven Saotome durante el almuerzo, que iban junto a una hermosa joven pelirroja.

Ryoga se quedó sin habla.

Era simplemente deslumbrante; no muy alta, su figura perfecta, las curvas de su cuerpo podían hacer que se perdiera aún con el dispositivo que la había dado Ranma...

...Y entonces la reconoció.

Había crecido, ciertamente, por lo que Ryoga recordaba, su piel le había parecido demasiado pálida; ahora se veía saludable, ciertamente bronceada por el Sol, y, como lo había notado antes, había crecido.

...Y reconoció la ropa.

"¿R-Ranma?" Ryoga tragó saliva, casi abrumado.

Los hermosos ojos azules...

_¿Hermosos¿Qué demonios estás pensando Hibiki?_

...lo miraron llenos de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Los deslumbrantes rasgos de su rostro desdibujados por la tristeza...

_Una cara como esa está hecha para reflejar alegría... ¿Uh, de donde salió ese pensamiento?_

Su cabello sedoso ondeó por el aire cuando ella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"¿De veras eres tu?" Insistió El joven de la banda en la cabeza.

"Así es. Se que esta forma no parece una maldición, a no ser que tengas a un cerdo sexista como padre. Gracias a una mujer que es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, he logrado aprender de esto. Lo único que pido es la oportunidad de redimirme ante ti."

Ryoga solo acertó a tragar saliva y a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro de Ranma.

Ante la aceptación del joven Hibiki, los ojos se iluminaron y el rostro se dividió en una sonrisa que casi le hizo creer al muchacho que el cielo había estado nublado y que el Sol acababa de asomar por entre las nubes.

"¡Gracias, Ryoga!" La pelirroja exudaba entusiasmo, y se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le dio un abraso apretado.

Torpemente, el muchacho perdido correspondió a su entusiasmo, con sus mejillas tan rojas como el pelo de la joven Saotome.

(o/O9/Oo)

_¡No se da cuenta!_ Nabiki observó con admiración, _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, amor? Eres tan especial y adorable que la gente se enamora de ti... Y tu solamente deseas tener y conservar a tus amigos._

(o/O9/Oo)

Durante el trayecto a la casa Tendo, ninguno pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la pelirroja, que parloteó animadamente acerca de cómo planeaba ayudar a Ryoga.

Dijo que recordaba el entusiasmo de su amigo por la escuela, por lo que parte de su proyecto incluía ayudar en los estudios del joven Hibiki. El primer paso era impedir que se siguiera perdiendo, y el GPS a la medida que le había entregado, le iba a ayudar a poder encontrar su camino.

Luego se comprometió a pagar por los estudios de su amigo.

Por un instante los ojos de Ryoga se nublaron de ira...

...para que ese enojo se desinflara como un globo barato de carnaval cuando Ranma puso una de sus delicadas, pero poderosas manos en el pecho del joven Hibiki.

"No Ryoga," la dulce voz soprano desintegró la bruma de la furia como un cuchillo caliente a través de mantequilla; "por ningún motivo pienses que es algún tipo de caridad, es una muy pequeña parte en mi intento por compensar el daño que involuntariamente te causé."

"E-está b-bien," tartamudeó el muchacho.

(o/O9/Oo)

El portón de la casa Tendo estaba abierto de par en par, y dos motocicletas estaban estacionadas adentro, listas para ser usadas.

A Nabiki se le abrieron más los ojos, al notar que no eran motocicletas comerciales, sino un par de finas máquinas hechas a la medida, partiendo desde cero. Simplemente el trabajo artesanal invertido en los dos aparatos los hacía estúpidamente caros.

"Ah," sonrió Ranma, "Lara-neechan ya volvió."

Los cuatro adolescentes entraron a la casa, quitándose el calzado a la entrada.

"Tadaima!(2)" Anunció Akane.

"O-kaeri!(3)" contestó Kasumi saliendo a su encuentro; "¿cómo estuvo el día?"

"Un poco movido," sonrió Ranma, "pero está mejorando..."

...Y Kasumi, la tierna e inocente, y a veces despistada hermana mayor Tendo, procedió a destruir un poco más su reputación, abrasando a Ranma y besándola hasta hacer que perdiera el aliento.

Las dos hermanas Tendo menores, sintieron ganas de estrangular a Kasumi.

"Ranma," la hermana Tendo mayor le susurró, sin soltar a la pelirroja, "te dije que no me importaba la forma en que estuvieras, y no voy a perder la oportunidad de demostrártelo." Y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, deteniéndose en el umbral, "ah, y tienes visitas."

Ranma asintió y, rígidamente, entró a la casa.

Las otras dos hermanas, hechas una furia de celos, y planeando su propio ataque entraron, olvidándose de Ryoga.

El pobre muchacho perdido se obligó a aflojar sus puños, o iba a..., a...

_A aplastarle el cráneo a esa muchacha pervertida que estaba aprovechándose de Ranma..._

Sacudió su cabeza, confundido por sus pensamientos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Hasta que Ranma salió, lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a pasar.

Ryoga deseó fervientemente que no se notara el desesperado latir de su corazón a través de sus manos.

(o/O9/Oo)

(1) Si, si, esta idea está tomada del fanfic "Genma's Daughter" de Deborah Goldsmith. Si leen inglés, se los recomiendo. Original y muy bueno, aunque se centra en despojar a Ranma de la maldición, junto con su identidad masculina, y es todo acerca de sentimientos y emociones, perdiéndose el sentido de la aventura.

(2) Muchos lo traducen como '¡Ya llegué!', aunque es un poco más significativo que eso, un poco más adecuando sería '¡He vuelto!', y es el equivalente a inclinarse para saludar. Es el saludo apropiado al volver a la casa donde se habita. Si se llega a una casa ajena, lo más correcto para anunciarse sería 'Gomen kudasai!', traducido muy literalmente como '¡Perdonen ustedes!'. El que entra a una casa y no saluda, es, además de ser un maleducado, es sospechoso de tener otras intenciones. Solo los criminales entran a una casa sin anunciarse.

(3) El equivalente a '¡Bienvenido!', reconociendo la llegada de un integrante de la familia.


	8. El Espejo Nanban

_**machikado ga utsushi-dasu**_

_**samishige na SHIRUETTO watashi yo**_

_**sayonara no SERIFU ima**_

_**shinjirarezu ni kiita**_

_La calle --lit. esquina-- enmarca_

_Una silueta solitaria, soy yo._

_El discurso de despedida-- vaya,_

_No puedo creer lo que oí. lit. Escuché incrédulamente._

_**KURAKUSHON sae DORAMU no you ni**_

_**kono mune tataki**_

_**namida wo sasoi hajimeru no RARABAI**_

_Mi corazón latre como un tambor,_

_Incluso como un claxon._

_Comenzando a llamar a las lágrimas, un arrullo._

**_genki wo dashite mou nakanaide_**

_**ashita ni nareba**_

_**subete kawaru wa**_

_**genki wo dashite mou nakanaide**_

_**atarashi kaze mukatte**_

_**Smile again!**_

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_Cuando el mañana venga,_

_Todo cambiará._

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_Encara el viento nuevo y_

_¡Sonríe otra vez!_

_**sokonashi ni Cool sa to**_

_**sono ki ni natte ita wa**_

_Me he sentido como si_

_Estuviera totalmente lit. sin fondo cool._

_**hashiri-satteku kuruma no naka no**_

_**suteki na Kiss SHIIN**_

_**anata to kanojo**_

_**machigai ja nai yo**_

_En el automóvil que se aleja,_

_Una encantadora escena de un beso._

_Tu y tu novia--_

_¡No es un error!_

_**genki wo dashite mou nakanaide**_

_**warui koto dake**_

_**tsuzukanai kara**_

_**genki wo dashite mou nakanaide**_

_**miageta sora ni dakarete**_

_**Smile again!**_

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_Porque ninguna cosa mala_

_Continuará._

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_El cielo que miro me abraza._

_¡Sonríe otra vez!_

_**genki wo dashite mou nakanaide**_

_**ashita ni nareba**_

_**subete kawaru wa**_

_**genki wo dashite mou nakanaide**_

_**atarashi kaze mukatte**_

_**Smile again!**_

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_Cuando el mañana venga,_

_Todo cambiará._

_Alégrate, ya no llores._

_Encara el viento nuevo y_

_¡Sonríe otra vez!_

**_Mou nakanaide (Ya no llores)_**

**_Tema de entrada de "Ranma 1/2 Nettouhen" (1991)_**

**_Canta: Senou Azusa_**

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**8.- El Espejo Nanban.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los afinados sentidos de la joven pelirroja captaron de inmediato la escena en la sala de estar de la familia Tendo.

Lara-neechan estaba junto a las puertas corredizas que llevaban al jardín, hacia el estanque de la carpa, sentada y leyendo algo en su teléfono celular.

Las tres hermanas Tendo estaban descansando alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de un vaso de jugo de naranja que Kasumi había llevado desde la cocina.

Su madre, con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba jugando con el señor Tendo (Que también tenía cara de satisfacción) una partida de Go.

Su padre, en forma humana, estaba en medio del jardín, junto al estanque de la carpa, literalmente en verde, rojo, azul y negro.

Y junto a su padre, apoyándose sobre una enorme espátula, descansando de un reciente esfuerzo, un muchacho atractivo, con clásico atuendo de los vendedores de okonomiyaky, de rostro moreno y de pelo castaño peinado de cola de caballo.

_No tiene manzana de adán._

Ranma soltó la mano de Ryoga y se volvió hacia Lara, que le sonrió y asintió.

La pelirroja suspiró y se dirigió hacia lo que sospechaba sería un desagradable reencuentro, si juzgaba el estado del a-veces-panda.

(o/O9/Oo)

Era un pequeño ejército.

Estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Estaban decididos.

El Distinguido Señor estaba coordinando el avance de los mercenarios desde un camión todo terreno en la retaguardia. Un enorme monitor central mostraba una imagen de satélite de la zona, en el espectro infrarrojo, con imágenes en tiempo real del avance del los soldados. Los monitores más pequeños que rodeaban a la enorme pantalla mostraban cuadros con imágenes trasmitidas desde cámaras que los hombres llevaban en los comunicadores en sus máscaras de combate.

No había movimiento en la imagen de la aldea de las mujeres guerreras, excepto el ocasional animal de granja que se removía inquieto.

El Distinguido Señor sonrió.

La información que había reunido acerca del pueblo de las amazonas chinas, a través de las historias del doctor Henry Jones Jr., escritas por uno de los amigos de él, Marcus Brody, conservadas por uno de sus descendientes, hablaba del tiempo en que el doctor Jones había estado en ese pueblo olvidado por la civilización, y describía los tesoros que se conservaban ahí. Especialmente el espejo Nanban. Jones lo había usado, junto con una de las matriarcas de la tribu (_¿Qué clase de nombre es Cologne?_), para volver al pasado y evitar que mataran a uno de los líderes de las potencias que habían derrotado a los nazis en la segunda guerra mundial.

El Distinguido Señor supo en ese momento que esa era la clave para que los Illuminati pudieran recuperar el Triángulo...

_El Poder..._

—Estamos en posición— dijo Julius Grant, el líder de los mercenarios a través de su comunicador.

El Distinguido Señor sonrió.

—Ataquen—, ordenó.

(o/O9/Oo)

Lara Croft alzó la vista hacia su aprendiz, en ese momento en forma femenina, aproximándose a Kuonji Ukyo en el patio de la casa Tendo.

Las noticias no podían ser peores.

De hecho, podría estarse afectando la línea temporal en ese momento, y la oleada de acontecimientos acercándose para cambiar los eventos y destinos.

Lo único bueno era que estaban a tiempo. Para disparar la cadena de eventos en el pasado, los Illuminati debían primero hacerse con el Espejo Nanban en el presente.

_Así que las amazonas chinas lo tienen._

Afuera, Ranma estaba diciendo algo en voz alta.

Lady Croft sonrió. Le había costado lo suyo lograr que el/la joven de la trenza comprendiera que no era saludable embotellar las emociones, porque tenían la mala costumbre de cobrarse con la presión sanguínea, el hígado o el corazón.

_Necesito ponerme en contacto con el pueblo Joketsuzoku, para advertirles..._

Una imagen entró en el rango de su vista periférica, y Lara se volvió a mirar.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa._

(o/O9/Oo)

"¿Ukyo?" Ranma se acercó tímidamente.

"¿Si?" la joven Kuonji miró con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

"¿Kuonji Ukyo?"

"Si."

"¿Uk-chan?"

Ukyo miró los ojos de la joven delante de ella.

_Los ojos, son como los recuerdo..._, pensó.

"¿Ran-chan?", la joven miró a Ranma de arriba abajo.

"Si," la joven Saotome hizo una pausa; "supongo que Lara-neechan te habló de Jusenkyo, y como nos afecta que nos mojen con agua fría o caliente."

"Fue bastante descriptiva, y vi al bastardo de tu viejo cambiar ante mis ojos."

Ranma se volvió a mirar hacia lo que quedaba de su padre y emitió una risita.

"Ha sido una paliza tras otra desde que llegamos aquí," la joven de la trenza meneó la cabeza. "Hasta hace unos meses, él era el único familiar que tenía, y me había programado para que dependiera de él. Cuando tu y yo éramos unos críos, él se refería a ti como muchacho. Nunca entendí por que nos llevábamos el yattai de tu padre, ni por que ibas corriendo detrás de nosotros. El viejo bastardo me dijo que te estabas despidiendo de nosotros. En cuanto recobre el conocimiento, y le preguntes por que te abandonó en el camino, te dirá que me dio a escoger Uk-chan u okonomiyaky... A un niño que él mantenía hambriento, y que no sabía que su mejor amigo era su mejor amiga."

"Tu amiga..." empezó Ukyo, señalando con un dedo hacia la casa, donde se veían un par de botas asomando junto a las puertas corredizas.

"Maestra," la pelirroja sonrió serenamente, "es mi maestra, y mi hermana mayor honoraria..."

"OK," la joven chef no pudo evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa; "tu maestra me platicó muchas cosas, y sobre todo la razón de que hayas venido a esta casa."

"Es lo justo," la joven de la trenza se encogió de hombros; "ni siquiera el acuerdo con tu padre fue hecho con legalidad... Estoy cien por ciento segura de que el plan de viejo," indicó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Genma, "incluía tenerme de esclavo junto con mi futura esposa para vivir sin trabajar."

"Ran-chan...," Ukyo, le miró directo a los ojos; "mi padre me forzó a vivir durante estos diez años como un hombre," vio que la pelirroja asintió, "y no puedo recuperar mi género ni mi honor si no mato a los Saotome o me caso contigo."

"Uk-chan, eso es muy injusto, para mi, y sobre todo para ti..." Ranma alzó una elegante aunque callosa mano para pedirte a Ukyo que le dejara hablar. "¿Por qué no está aquí tu padre, exigiendo reparaciones?" Su voz empezó a subir de tono. "¿Por qué tu padre no pasó estos diez años buscando al mío¿Por qué tu padre no entrenó diez años para darle una paliza al mío?" En ese momento, la educada voz era casi un grito, y sus azules ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "¿Por qué tu padre accedió a emparentar con un hombre deshonorable, con un reconocido ladrón?" La voz ahora era un sollozo, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué se apresuró a entregar a su única hija ante un malhechor reconocido como un perfecto bastardo...?"

Ukyo dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo la fuerza de la emoción de la pelirroja. Un destello azulado pasó ante sus ojos, materializándose en una elegante mujer vestida de kimono, que envolvió a Ranma en un abrazo apretado. Viéndolas juntas, la joven chef reconoció el enorme parecido. La mujer de kimono se veía muy joven, y casi parecía la hermana mayor de Ranma, aunque las palabras de consuelo como 'Shh, mamá está aquí' o 'Desahógate mi pequeña' indicaban que era la madre de Ranma.

Los ojos de Nodoka, con lágrimas contenidas, cayeron sobre la joven cocinera.

"Mis disculpas, Kuonji-san," la voz era también educada; Ukyo pensó distraídamente que Ranma y su madre podrían hacer carrera como cantantes, "el tema es algo doloroso para Ranma. Ella me ha perdonado por haberla entregado y estar lejos de ella por diez años..., pero aún sentimos mucho dolor. Yo misma no he terminado de perdonarme... Pero estamos haciendo un esfuerzo."

"Le entiendo, Saotome-san," Ukyo le dedicó una inclinación respetuosa, "y me ha puesto a pensar."

Nodoka le sonrió y volvió a la casa, guiando a su hija, que no paraba de murmurar imprecaciones acerca de pandas idiotas y algo que parecía 'mensuales' o algo.

Las tres hermanas Tendo salieron al patio, y ninguna parecía muy contenta de haber visto a Ranma llorar.

"Muy bien¿qué le hiciste?" La chica de pelo negro perecía lista para convertirla en paté.

"Nada," Ukyo alzó los brazos defensivamente, "solo me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar, pero que le trajeron malos recuerdos." En ese momento, su mente descifró las palabras murmuradas de la pelirroja, las palabras exactas eran 'trastornos premenstruales'.

Los ojos de Kuonji Ukyo rodaron hacia atrás en sus cuencas y se desplomó, desmayada...

...cayendo sobre Saotome Genma

(o/O9/Oo)

Es un honor volver a verla Líder Ku Long, dijo Lara, inclinándose respetuosamente.

La matriarca amazona estaba ahí, sosteniéndose sobre su largo bastón, en una sorprendente demostración de habilidad y equilibrio. A su diestra estaba Xian Puu, y a su derecha un joven ataviado con una camisa blanca de mangas muy amplias, pelo negro largo hasta sus omoplatos, con unos lentes con cristales tan gruesos como el fondo de una botella de vidrio.

"El honor siempre es mío," sonrió Cologne. "Creo que ya conoces a mi biznieta Xian Puu, el que nos acompaña es el guerrero Muu Tse."

Lara les dedicó una corta reverencia, mientras que volvía preguntarse por esos nombres chinos. _Shampoo y Mousse, tratamiento capilar completo_.

Afuera, Nodoka abrazaba a Ranma y le decía algo a la joven Kuonji antes de dirigirse a la casa, llevando a una sollozante pelirroja.

"¿Es un mal momento?" Cologne enarcó una ceja.

"No," Lara meneó la cabeza, "no pudo usted llegar en mejor momento."

Afuera, las hermanas Tendo se dirigían hacia Ukyo.

(o/O9/Oo)

Ryoga parpadeó desconcertado.

_Ranma¿llorando?_

La idea chocaba con lo que él recordaba. En esos días en que ambos iban juntos a la escuela, Ryoga había visto al muchacho de la trenza lanzarse sobre chicos más grandes que él, dando y recibiendo golpes, sin quejarse. Una vez un muchacho que acostumbraba robar el dinero a niños más jóvenes había recibido a Ranma con un batazo a las costillas, y la única reacción había sido una mueca, seguida de una paliza sobre el abusador.

Si Rod Serling hubiera entrado por la puerta y hubiera empezado a explicar la situación, seguida de la famosa melodía, Ryoga ni siquiera hubiera parpadeado.

Ranma simplemente era diferente. Aún podía ver destellos, del muchacho que había conocido: su simpatía natural, su sinceridad, su sentido del humor; pero ahora estaba pulido con una capa de elegancia, educación y..., gentileza.

Vio a la pelirroja y a la mujer de kimono, que una de las hermanas Tendo le había indicado que era la madre de Ranma, entrar desde el patio, abrazadas.

"Eh," dijo Ryoga mientras veía a madre e hija arrodillarse a la mesa, donde la mayor de las Tendo había dejado una tetera y varias tasas, "¿estás bien?"

Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida...

...Y el joven Hibiki tuvo que parpadear para recobrar la visión.

...Como un destello.

"Gracias, si, estoy bien," Ranma sacó un pañuelo desechable de un bolsillo de su chamarra y se secó ojos y mejillas. "¡Oh! Perdonen mi descortesía," y volvió a sonreír; "Madre, te presento a mi amigo Hibiki Ryoga."

El Muchacho Perdido hizo una profunda reverencia ante Nodoka.

"Es un placer conocerla, Saotome-san," dijo, con lo mejor de sus modales. _Siempre es bueno dar una buena primera impresión_, pensó. Luego se tuvo que preguntar por qué quería dar una buena primera impresión ante la madre de Ranma.

"El gusto es mío, Hibiki-san," le sonrió Nodoka, y Ryoga supo de donde había heredado Ranma su sonrisa.

"Llámeme, Ryoga, Saotome-san, Ranma y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Gracias Ryoga –kun."

(o/O9/Oo)

"¿El Espejo Nanban?" Cologne enarcó una ceja después de escuchar el relato de Lara acerca de los Illuminati y su intención de volver al pasado para cambiar la historia. La anciana amazona meneó la cabeza.

"Acabo de recibir este reporte," Lara mostró su teléfono celular, "iba yo a tratar de contactarme con usted, temo que los mercenarios de los Illuminati van a atacar la aldea para robar ese artefacto."

Cologne parpadeó, se volvió a mirar a sus dos acompañantes, que la miraron a su vez, y de pronto...

...Se echaron a reír.

(o/O9/Oo)

Era un pequeño ejército.

Estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Estaban decididos.

El Distinguido Señor había dado la orden y los soldados la cumplieron sin dudar.

En la pantalla de la imagen por satélite, un técnico había cambiado a visión de emisión de calor; los objetos más fríos aparecían en azul oscuro, mientras que los objetos más calientes estaban marcados progresivamente en azul claro, rojo, amarillo y blanco.

Las chozas se hicieron transparentes, mostrando a los habitantes de las mismas iluminados en un amarillo uniforme, todos recostados sobre sus camas, las estufas y fogatas interiores en un blanco brillante.

Los mercenarios estaban ataviados con trajes térmicos, por lo que resultaban invisibles, azul oscuro sobre azul oscuro.

Entonces los soldados abrieron fuego.

Las armas se hicieron visibles, en amarillos, rojos y blancos, al calentarse el metal por los disparos. Las ráfagas en un blanco brillante, todas dirigidas hacia las figuras amarillentas recostadas.

El fluido caliente escurriendo por los agujeros de bala, mojando y calentando las camas y cayendo al suelo, enfriándose rápidamente.

—Creo que tenemos un problema,— dijo Julius Grant por su comunicador.

(o/O9/Oo)

"¿Cómo que no hay nadie en la aldea?" Lara miró escépticamente a la Líder Amazona.

"Recibimos una advertencia de uno de los tesoros que pertenecen a las Amazonas," Cologne no había reído tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo; "se nos dijo que era tiempo de crear una nueva Nación Amazona, y que la búsqueda espiritual de Shampoo nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo territorio. Se nos dijo también que tu y tu aprendiz nos guiarían."

"¿Ranma y yo?"

Cologne asintió.

"¿Por qué dice usted que los Illuminati se encontrarán con una sorpresita?"

(o/O9/Oo)

—¿Muñecos?— El Distinguido Señor aulló en el micrófono del comunicador.

—Si señor,— Grant hizo una mueca mientras alejaba el auricular del oido, —llenos con agua caliente. El agua se mantenía a temperatura constante mediante un sistema de calentamiento por carbón debajo de las camas. Por el estado del combustible, yo diría que los habitantes se fueron desde hace un par de semanas.—

(o/O9/Oo)

"¿Y para que dejar unos muñecos llenos de agua caliente?" Preguntó Lara.

"¿Recuerdas al guerrero Musk que combatiste cuando llegaste por primera vez a nuestra aldea?", le dijo Cologne. Lara asintió. "Ellos usan el manantial de la muchacha ahogada para convertir animales en mujeres, y se aparean con ellas, para que su descendencia herede las características animales. Varios guerreros descienden de reptiles."

"Y una de las características de los reptiles es que pueden percibir las fuentes de calor, como una visión infrarroja," asintió Lara. "Bueno, si la búsqueda espiritual nos incluye a Ranma y a mi, vamos a hablar con...," se volvió a mirar para comprobar el género de su aprendiz, "...ella."

(o/O9/Oo)

_Maldición._

El Distinguido Señor se reclinó en su sillón.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_, se dijo; _esos payasos del consejo me quitarán el control en cuanto sepan que la búsqueda ha fallado. Según el escrito de Marcus Brody, el artefacto debería estar aquí, pero se han marchado. ¿Cómo saber a donde fueron?_

Permaneció meditando durante cinco minutos.

Sus manos se movieron hacia la consola, donde introdujo un comando, haciendo que el enfoque del satélite cambiara para sincronizarse con una señal específica, la modulación de un teléfono satelital.

_¿Qué hace Lara Croft en Japón?_

(o/O9/Oo)

Lara, Ranma y su madre, la familia Tendo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse se habían arracimado en torno a la mesa del comedor.

Lara les relató todo lo que sabía acerca del nuevo intento de los Illuminati por apoderarse del Triangulo, por lo que tuvo que explicar como había entrado en contacto con la sociedad secreta por primera vez, desde esa noche en la que encontró el Reloj de las Eras en un cuarto oculto debajo de unas escaleras en la Mansión Croft, hasta su confrontación final con Manfred Powell.

"Pero si el Espejo Nanban está en poder de las Amazonas, lo que debemos hacer es evitar que los Illuminati lleguen a él," le dijo Ranma.

"Ese es el problema," intervino Cologne, "hace casi 60 años, el Espejo Nanban nos fue robado por un deshonesto artista marcial."

Hubo un jadeo colectivo.

Ranma se volvió hacia el patio, donde Genma todavía yacía, completamente noqueado, y le dedicó una mirada de sospecha. Meneó la cabeza, casi 60 años antes, su padre ni siquiera había nacido.

"¿Un deshonesto artista marcial," sorprendentemente, la pregunta surgió de los labios del señor Tendo.

"Si," contestó Cologne, "robó muchos de nuestros tesoros, entre ellos el espejo, y escapó hacia este país. Hace casi 20 años que nos sabemos de él."

"¿Y su nombre," Soun tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como temeroso de la respuesta.

"Happosai."

"Oh, Dios," susurró el patriarca Tendo; "Saotome-kun y yo sabemos por que no lo han encontrado... Y sabemos donde está."

(o/O9/Oo)


	9. Viajando

**_You're coming up the walk, _**

**_You're banging on the door_**

_**The seconds of the loneliness **_

_**are coming through the floor**_

_Llegas por el camino_

_Golpeas la puerta_

_Los instantes de la soledad_

_Vienen atravesando el piso_

_**Let it run, Let it run, Let it run**_

_**And out of the band comes a guitar man**_

_**Singing come on let it run**_

_Déjalo correr, déjalo correr, déjalo correr_

_Y de la banda sale un guitarrista_

_Cantando, vamos, déjalo correr_

_**Called up alone gathered up the light **_

_**Told everyone that everything's was going fine**_

_Llegaron por separado, se reunieron en la luz_

_Le dijeron a todos que todo estaba bien_

_**Let it run, Let it run, Let it run**_

**_From out of the corner come Johnny Be Good_**

_**Singing come on let it run**_

_Déjalo correr, déjalo correr, déjalo correr_

_Por la esquina viene Johnny Be Good_

_Cantando, vamos, déjalo correr_

_**Whoa, and up above the stars are bright**_

**_And we'll let it run let it run tonight_**

_Wow, y allá arriba las estrellas están brillando_

_Y vamos a déjalo correr, dejarlo correr esta noche_

_**Up above the stars are bright**_

_**Let it run let it run tonight, tonight, tonight**_

_Allá arriba las estrellas están brillando_

_Déjalo correr, déjalo correr esta noche, noche, noche_

_**It's getting louder now it's pounding at my brain**_

_**And if it ever stops I'm gonna start it up again**_

_Se vuelve más ruidoso, ahora golpea en mi cerebro_

_Y si acaso se detiene, voy a empezar de nuevo_

_**Let it run, Let it run, Let it run**_

_**From out of the valley came Long Tall Sally**_

_**Singing come on let it run**_

_Déjalo correr, déjalo correr, déjalo correr_

_Desde el valle llega Long Tall Sally_

_Cantando, vamos, déjalo correr_

_**I'm already gone let it run**_

_**Come on let it run**_

_Ya me fui, déjalo correr_

_Vamos, déjalo correr_

_**Let It Run**_

_**Electric Light Orchestra**_

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

Precaución: Varios personajes son presentados OOC, debido a circunstancias extenuantes. Están ustedes advertidos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**9.- Viajando.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voz de Ranma llegó en su alegre soprano a través del comunicador del casco sobre la cabeza Soun. "¿Está listo, señor Tendo?"

"No," gimió él.

Ranma sonrió. Se volvió a mirar hacia donde Lara estaba arrancando su motocicleta, llevando a Cologne como pasajera.

Ranma giró la lleve del encendido.

Como una, ambas máquinas giraron hacia la calle...

...Las dos conductoras agitaron sus manos hacia la puerta de la casa Tendo, despidiéndose de Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse y Genma...

...Ranma hizo una mueca al notar la ausencia de su madre, que se había opuesto a separarse de ella, de él, como sea. Nodoka había parecido llegar a una decisión y salió de la casa...

...Con frustración, Ranma hizo el cambio de velocidad...

...Ambas motocicletas se alzaron sobre las ruedas traseras en un violento impulso hacia delante...

...Y se lanzaron hacia la avenida como dos relámpagos.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"Honorable Líder Cologne," Soun se inclinó ante la matriarca amazona, que le miraba con un dejo de curiosidad, producto del anuncio del patriarca Tendo de que ambos maestros de artes marciales conocían el lugar donde se encontraba Happosai; "primero quisiera presentarle mis más sinceras disculpas por las ofensas cometidas por el maestro," y entonces soltó una bomba, "verá usted, Saotome-kun y yo fuimos discípulos de Happosai."

Cologne enarcó una ceja, miró a Ranma, a Nodoka y a las tres hermanas. "Discúlpeme, Tendo-san, por mi incredulidad, pero, aparte del panda," señaló hacia el patio, donde el a-veces-panda estaba, en forma humana, despatarrado sobre el césped, completamente sin sentido, "pero ninguno de ustedes está manchado con los vicios de Happosai, e incluso el panda no me parece tan malo, solo estúpido, pero no deliberadamente malo."

Soun se alzó de hombros. "Puede ser porque ninguno de los dos queríamos tener que ver con las perversiones del maestro. Fuimos afectados, eso si. Saotome-kun comete estupideces a diestra y siniestra, es irresponsable y cobarde, y yo tenía poco control sobre mis emociones, al grado de llorar por cualquier motivo."

La ceja de la Líder amazona volvió a levantarse. "Usted me parece bastante equilibrado, Tendo-san."

"Yo tuve a mi amada Kimiko (1), y su amor me estabilizó. Luego vinieron mis hermosas niñas... Luego perdí a mi esposa y con ella perdí mi equilibrio... Y últimamente... ver a mis niñas felices me devuelto la paz", Soun miró a sus hijas, luego a Ranma y esbozó una sonrisa.

Las hermanas Tendo se ruborizaron.

Aunque no tanto como cierta pelirroja cuyo rostro estaba intentando confundirse con el color de su cabello.

(o/O\9/O\o)

En cuanto las motocicletas dieron vuelta en la esquina, otro vehículo hizo su aparición: un Hummer H2 SUT (2) pintado de un alegre color amarillo...

...Con Saotome Nodoka al volante.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"En ese tiempo," Soun exhaló un suspiro, "Saotome-kun y yo éramos un par de tontos ambiciosos, con talento para las artes marciales, y con la previsión de un murciélago al sol de medio día. El maestro Happosai quería aprendices, y nosotros aceptamos. Lo que no nos dijo fue que quería convertirnos, por cualquier medio, en seres como él... En unos pervertidos."

Soun hizo una mueca.

"Lo peor fue cuando una vez que Saotome-kun y yo volvimos antes de tiempo y descubrimos al maestro hablando a solas acerca de lo que tenía planeado, no solo para nosotros, sino para nuestras familias. Para ese entonces yo no podía contener mis emociones y Saotome-kun estaba comenzando a perder control sobre su avaricia y su impaciencia. Yo me detuve cuando encontré a Kimiko, pero Saotome-kun no pudo detenerse... Se casó con Nodoka por el dinero de su familia, y cuando los padres de ella les cortaron los fondos, puso en marcha un plan que apenas ahora pude descifrar."

(o/O\9/O\o)

Las dos motocicletas cruzaron como una exhalación las calles de Nerima, aproximándose a la avenida, donde tomaron rumbo al norte.

Si uno prestaba atención, podía distinguirse la deleitada risita de una anciana, y las oraciones de un hombre poco acostumbrado a la velocidad.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Ranma asintió, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Las hermanas Tendo, como una, alzaron sus manos hacia su rostro, tratando de borrar la tristeza de esos ojos azules. Cuando sus manos chocaron antes de hacer contacto con la mejilla de Ranma, intercambiaron miradas recelosas.

Ranma no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una risita.

Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane se miraron, y no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la risa de la pelirroja.

Ukyo y Shampoo intercambiaron miradas cuando las hermanas saltaron sobre Ranma, rodando por el suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas, riendo como si tuvieran cuatro años.

Ryoga sintió algo en la boca del estómago, pero no pudo reconocer la sensación.

Nodoka, Lara, Soun y Cologne sonrieron ante la imagen.

No se había dicho ninguna palabra, pero el mensaje era claro: _'No permitiremos que te agobie la tristeza.'_

Soun suspiró. "Cuando Saotome-kun y yo hicimos nuestra promesa de unir las dos escuelas de artes marciales Todo Se Vale, yo tenía en mente lograr que mis niñas fueran felices, pero, aparentemente mi amigo tenía la idea de vivir de su hijo. Por eso lo separó de Nodoka, para hacerlo dependiente de él, enfocándolo en las artes marciales, con exclusión de todo lo demás, para hacerlo trabajar mientras que él cobraba."

Ranma, que en ese instante estaba en medio de las hermanas Tendo, asintió de nuevo. Akane la abrazó por la espalda, Kasumi desde el costado derecho y Nabiki, más desinhibida, se había acomodado entre las piernas de la pelirroja y se le había colgado del cuello.

Shampoo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar sobre las jóvenes Tendo, golpearlas y llevarse a Ranma... No podía hacer eso... Comenzó a pensar en un método más indirecto: hacerle ver a Ranma que una amazona era mejor compañera.

"Yo me di cuenta cuando estuvimos en China," dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros, "su insistencia en denigrarme por mi sexo..." Meneó la cabeza. "También cometió el error de exponerme al mundo, cuando se vio obligado a mandarme a la escuela," se volvió hacia Ryoga, "donde conocí a mi amigo," y sonrió.

Ryoga volvió sentir que esa sonrisa lo deslumbraba.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ Pensó el muchacho, _es Ranma, y a pesar de la belleza de su cuerpo femenino es un muchacho de nacimiento._

Y se puso a sudar al recapacitar en la parte donde había llamado bello el cuerpo femenino de su ex-compañero de escuela.

(o/O\9/O\o)

El Hummer se detuvo haciendo rechinar sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto.

Nodoka bajó de un salto.

Estaba irreconocible.

Oh, si, el peinado era el mismo, su sereno rostro lucía igual, a excepción del gesto decidido que exhibía, y llevaba la katana, la espada de honor de la familia Saotome sujeta a la espalda.

Lo diferente estaba en la ropa: en vez del kimono, llevaba botas de explorador, pantalón caqui de faena, camisa a juego y una chaqueta de mezclilla (3).

"Muy bien," les dijo, "corran a ponerse ropa para acampar, vamos a alcanzarlos."

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡YA!"

Y corrieron a obedecer.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"En fin, " continuó Soun, "después de enterarnos de los planes del maestro, Saotome-kun y yo ideamos un plan: conseguimos todo el sake que pudimos y lo dejamos a su alcance. Cuando se desmayó de ebrio, lo empacamos en un barril con ropa interior usada de hombre, lo metimos en una cuerva, y volamos la entrada con explosivos. Cuando se asentaron las rocas, tallamos protecciones contra demonios en la entrada y nos marchamos (4)."

Cologne abrió mucho sus ojos, admirada a pesar suyo. "Debió ser terrible lo que escucharon para animarse a atracar a Happosai, considerando que debió tenerlos bajo un régimen de terror."

Soun bajó la vista. "Esperaba transformarnos en unos estupendos artistas marciales, a la vez que unos pervertidos sexuales. Quería que fuésemos por el mundo hasta encontrar mujeres hermosas, que las sedujéramos, y que criáramos hijos e hijas, y que nosotros iniciáramos a nuestros pequeños en las perversiones sexuales de él, para que estuvieran preparados para cuando él llegara... Quería que cometiéramos... (5)"

Cologne alzó una mano, indicándole que no era necesario que continuara.

"Nunca hubiera sido capaz," Soun dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima, muy lejos de su llanto histérico; "cada una, al nacer, era un pequeño milagro, precioso... Amé más a mi esposa por cada una de ellas... Cuando ella falleció, perdí mi impulso para vivir, y mi voluntad, pero seguí adelante para estar con ellas. Incluso Saotome-kun no caería tan bajo como para cumplir la voluntad del maestro. Es un bastardo, un idiota y un avaricioso, pero nunca depredaría sobre su hijo."

Las tres hermanas soltaron un momento a la pelirroja para abrazar y besar a su padre.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada pensativa al a-veces-panda.

_Bueno, no existe las cosas perfectas, ni siquiera existe la estupidez perfecta._

(o/O\9/O\o)

En el interior del Hummer se acomodaron Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoga, este último, para ahorrar espacio, se echó agua fría encima, y en su forma de cedito bebé, se apropió del espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros, entre Nodoka, que conducía, y Kasumi, que sin avisarle a nadie se apropio del asiento del copiloto. Las otras cuatro muchachas se acomodaron en el asiento trasero.

Acomodados entre las mochilas y equipo de campamento en la caja iban un sonriente Mousse, que no se sentía nada molesto por viajar en calidad de equipaje, y un ultrajado Genma, convertido en panda, por mano de Nodoka, en respuesta a la queja del obeso artemarcialista de que le daba frío viajar a la intemperie.

Y con un violento rechinido de neumáticos, Nodoka lanzó el vehículo amarillo por las calle de Nerima, siguiendo el mismo camino de dos motocicletas que habían partido 20 minutos antes.

"Señora Saotome," empezó a decir Nabiki.

"Por favor, Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi," la interrumpió Nodoka, "una de ustedes podría terminar siendo mi nuera, llámenme tía (6)."

Tres pares de mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

"Ukyo, Shampoo," continuó la matriarca Saotome, "ustedes son personas muy estimadas por mi hijo..., hija..., eh, Ranma, y me honrarían si me llaman también tía."

Ukyo se inclinó todo lo que pudo, atrapada entre Nabiki y Shampoo. "Arigato, Nodoka no oba-san (7), el honor es mío."

"¡Aiya," exclamó la amazona, "ser honor para Shampoo también."

"OK, tía," sonrió Nabiki, imaginándose que podía en un futuro llamarla 'madre', sin notar que las demás estaban teniendo una fantasía muy similar; "¿de donde salió este vehículo?"

"Oh," Nodoka rebasó a un camión y se metió entre otros dos automóviles para adelantarse a una fila de vehículos más lentos, "lo compré ayer en la noche..."

Ante tan casual afirmación, y considerando lo que debía costar, en dólares, el reluciente transporte, los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con Nodoka manejando como una maniática de la velocidad, y las cinco adolescentes, mas un chico-convertido-en-cerdito, alzando sus quijadas del piso del Hummer.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Lara Croft y Ranma (todavía en su forma femenina; aparentemente, observó Ryoga, al Saotome más joven no le importaba si estaba como hombre o mujer) conferenciaron en el patio, junto al estanque, durante media hora, discutiendo la mejor forma de realizar su misión.

Luego Ranma se acercó a los reunidos en la sala, mientras Lara hacía unas llamadas telefónicas.

"Señor Tendo, abuela Cologne, Lara-neechan y yo queremos pedirles su ayuda," dijo.

Soun hizo una inclinación de cabeza. "Mi honor y mi deber."

Las hermanas Tendo nunca se sintieron más orgullosas de su padre.

"Mi tribu tiene muchas cuentas que cobrarle a Happosai," dijo Cologne, "desde luego que iré."

Ranma sonrió, un destello travieso en sus ojos. "¿Alguna vez han viajado en motocicleta?"

Aquí fue donde la Líder amazona negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de curiosidad, mientras que Soun también movía negativamente su cabeza, pero poniéndose de un pálido enfermizo.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Conforme avanzaban las motocicletas, las casas, y el tráfico empezaron a menguar, y a hacerse más y más frecuentes los campos y los árboles.

Como un zumbido, ambas máquinas se desviaron hacia el noroeste, tomando una carretera rodeada de bosques.

A pesar de su pánico inicial, Soun se encontró muy pronto disfrutando su primer viaje en motocicleta. Con la disminución del tráfico, ya no eran necesarias las maniobras que la pelirroja había ejecutado y que lo habían casi obligado a aferrarse a la diminuta cintura de ella (no pudo dejar de notar que los músculos de esa zona también parecían tallados en acero).

_Maldición_, pensó, con un destello del culpa, _mis hijas debían tener ahora esta misma condición física_.

Pero Ranma estaba encargándose de rectificar ese error. Soun ahora comprendía que sobreprotegiendo a sus hijas les había hecho un mal. Sintió escalofríos de pensar que ese estúpido muchacho Kuno pudo forzar a su pequeña Akane.

Hubo un chasquido en el intercomunicador.

"¿Lara-neechan? Cambio...," dijo la voz de Ranma en los audífonos.

"¿Hai, Ranma no imooto-chan? (8)" La voz de Lady Croft estaba llena de humor.

Ranma emitió una risa casi tintineante, musical, aunque sus palabras no reflejaron humor en absoluto. "Hay un blanco en mi detector de señales electromagnéticas."

"Yo también lo tengo. Bryce me dijo que nuestros teléfonos tienen un código que impide que sean intervenidos, pero la longitud de onda puede ser rastreada, es muy difícil, pero estamos hablando de los Illuminati; la conclusión lógica es que hay un satélite que nos está siguiendo, usando la señal de mi celular para corregir su orientación."

"¿Debemos apagarlos?"

"Eso les diría que nos hemos dado cuenta de nos vigilan, y podrían decidirse a atacarnos."

"Muy bien, entonces nos dejaremos sorprender. Es mejor que ensaye mi mejor cara de asombro."

Fue entonces el turno de los demás para reírse.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"¿Podría ser peligroso?", hasta entonces, Nodoka no había dicho palabra alguna, escuchando pacientemente la planeación del viaje para recuperar, y en todo caso, destruir, el espejo Nanban.

La joven pelirroja se arrodilló frete a su madre y le tomó las manos. "No voy a mentirte, mamá, si, podría ser peligroso."

"Pero... pero... ¡acabamos de reunirnos!" La fachada que la matriarca Saotome había mantenido se desquebrajó, dejando ver su preocupación por su único hijo... hija... es igual.

"Mamá," Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, "como artista marcial, es mi deber defender al más débil, y como miembro de la escuela de artes marciales Todo se Vale es mi deber compensar a mis amigas amazonas por las faltas cometidas por el maestro fundador de la escuela; y como ser humano, no puedo permitir que esa sociedad de los Illuminati domine al mundo."

"Entonces voy contigo."

"¿Y como, mamá?" Ranma meneó la cabeza. "Solo tenemos dos motocicletas. La abuela Cologne irá con Lara y yo me llevaré al señor Tendo; de hecho, tendré que viajar como mujer para compensar el peso y no sobrecargar la máquina."

Fue entonces que Nodoka asintió, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión, le dio un beso a Ranma y salió apresuradamente de la casa.

(o/O\9/O\o)

El Hummer se desvió también al noroeste apenas 10 minutos después.

Kasumi pudo jurar después que vio un destello en los ojos de la tía Nodoka, cuando entraron a un largo tramo recto de carretera, y pudieron verse las motocicletas que iban delante. Vio que empujaba aún más su pié sobre el pedal del acelerador.

Sin embargo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoga no sintieron ninguna aprehensión por la velocidad a la que viajaban. Nodoka exudaba confianza al volante, conduciendo como si fuera piloto de Formula 1, usando los cambios de velocidad, en lugar de utilizar los frenos en las curvas, usando el peso del vehículo como ventaja.

Lo asombroso era que ninguna patrulla de tránsito los hubiese detenido.

Mousse dio unos golpecitos en el cristal trasero, llamando la atención de las cuatro adolescentes en el asiento de atrás. Sostenía una hoja de papel contra el cristal inastillable, con unas palabras escritas en hiragana.

# Nos siguen dos vehículos y una nave aérea #

"¡Aiya," exclamó Shampoo, "Mousse haber detectado gente siguiéndonos. Mousse casi ciego, pero ser muy bueno con oído."

Nodoka miró de de reojo los espejos retrovisores. Solo se veía un elegante automóvil negro; el otro vehículo y la nave aérea eran conducidos por gente más cuidadosa.

Mouse puso otra hoja de papel contra el cristal trasero.

# El vehículo más cercano es muy largo, de motor potente, pero no hecho para la velocidad. Su conductor es muy hábil o muy estúpido. #

Un rápido cambio de hoja de papel.

# El otro vehículo es semejante a este, pero permanece a mayor distancia. Yo diría que espera a que lleguemos a nuestro destino, igual que el vehículo aéreo, que creo que es un helicóptero, porque suena parecido al aparato en el que llegaron Saotome Ranma y Croft Lara desde el aeropuerto de Beijing en su segunda visita. #

Nabiki se volvió a mirar, tratando de distinguir algo allá atrás.

"¡Oh, no," exclamó con disgusto, "conozco al idiota que viaja en esa cosa," señaló hacia atrás; "de hecho todos conocemos al idiota. Es una limosina, y lleva el emblema del clan Kuno."

(o/O\9/O\o)

"Siento el aura de varias personas acercándose," anunció Cologne.

"Yo también," suspiró Ranma, "son mamá, el viejo, las chicas y los muchachos, viajando en el vehículo amarillo ahí atrás."

"Y también dos docenas de hombres un poco más lejos, fuera de nuestra vista," añadió la anciana amazona.

"No necesitan acercarse más," gruñó Lara, "El enlace por satélite les dice nuestro rumbo."

"¿Ven esa montaña?", dijo Soun; "la que tiene una forma casi como un cono truncado, en el valle en la cima hay varios picos más pequeños, llenos de cuevas. Dejamos al maestro en una cueva en el pico más alto. Hay muchas veredas hacia arriba, pero creo que tendremos que caminar."

La nota de alivio en la voz de patriarca Tendo ante la posibilidad de viajar por su propio impulso no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

Así que, con una profunda nota de diversión, Lara dijo: "¿Dragones luchando por las perlas, hermanita?"

"Dragones luchando por las perlas, hermana mayor," confirmó Ranma.

Soun solo tuvo un instante para reflexionar que ese era el nombre de una posición en las artes marciales del templo de Shaolin en China. Las manos en forma de garra, efectuando movimientos como zarpazos, bloqueando al oponente al tiempo que se trata de llevarlo hacia abajo.

Entonces las dos motocicletas hicieron un viraje cerrado, internándose en el bosque, esquivando árboles, rocas y arbustos, al tiempo que competían por adelantarse entre si en su camino a la cima de la montaña.

Todo acompañado de la risa de la anciana y el asustado rezo de un hombre.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"¡Se salieron de camino"!" Exclamó Kasumi.

"OK" fue la tranquila respuesta de Nodoka...

...Y lanzó al Hummer entre la espesura.

A la risa de la anciana y las oraciones del hombre, se unió el aullido aterrorizado de un panda, que agitaba un letrero en una de sus zarpas.

# ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! #

(o/O\9/O\o)

(1) Si, si, muy cliché, pero ya ha sido tan usado el nombre que ya se ha perpetuado. Esto lo causó Takahashi-sama por no darle un nombre a la esposa de Soun.

(2) Mencionado aquí sin propósitos comerciales, sino porque es un buen vehículo todo terreno. Las siglas SUT significan Sport Utility Truck, la diferencia entre este modelo y el SUV Sport Utility Vehicle, radica en que el SUV es una camioneta cerrada, como una vagoneta, mientras que el SUT tiene en la parte trasera una caja abierta como un camión.

(3) Como nota cultural, en varios países de Latinoamérica, se le llama 'mezclilla' a la tela con que se hacen los jeans o pantalones vaqueros.

(4) De alguna manera, las cuentas de Takahashi-sama nunca ajustaron. Se supone que cuando Happosai regresa, había pasado 10 años encerrado en la famosa cueva, pero en esas fechas, Ranma estaba partiendo con su padre en el viaje de entrenamiento. Por eso, y tomando en cuenta la edad de Kasumi, añadí otros diez años al encierro del viejo pervertido.

(5) Poniendo aquí a Happosai bajo una luz más tétrica... El viejo maestro podrá ser un excelente artista marcial, pero **es** un pervertido. Lo único que pretendo es darle a Soun y Genma un motivo muy poderoso para intentar detenerlo.

(6) Este es un rasgo cultural japonés muy característico. Cuando alguien joven, no de la familia, se vuelve un ser muy querido, termina siendo adoptado informalmente, convirtiéndose en un sobrino o sobrina. Si la persona que adopta es mayor, pero no un anciano, termina convertido en tío (oji-san) o tía (oba-san). Cuando es una persona de edad mayor, se vuelve un abuelo (ojii-san) o abuela (obaa-san). Y con la magia del idioma japonés, si cambiamos el honorífico, cambiamos de respetuoso (san) a muy formal (sama) o muy cariñoso o familiar (chan); por ejemplo, abuela (obaa-san), se convierte en abuelita (obaa-chan) o tía (oba-san) se transforma en tiíta (oba-chan).

(7) Gracias, tía Nodoka.

(8) ¿Si, hermanita Ranma?


	10. La cueva

_**Elevation **_

_Elevación_

_**High, higher than the sun **_

_**You shoot me from a gun **_

_**I need you to elevate me here **_

_Alto, más alto que el sol_

_Me haces salir disparado_

_Te necesito para que me eleves aquí_

_**A corner of your lips **_

_**Is the orbit of your hips **_

_**Eclipse **_

_**You elevate my soul **_

_Una esquina de tus labios_

_Es la órbita de tus caderas_

_Eclipse_

_Tu elevas mi alma_

_**I've got no self control **_

_**Been living like a mole now **_

_**Going down, excavation **_

_**Higher now, in the sky **_

_**You make me feel like I can fly **_

_**So high **_

_**Elevation **_

_No tengo autocontrol_

_Estuve viviendo como un topo hasta ahora_

_Bajando, excavando_

_Más alto ahora, en el cielo_

_Me haces sentir que puedo volar_

_Tan alto_

_Elevación_

_**A star **_

_**Lit up like a cigar **_

_**Strung out like a guitar **_

_**Maybe you can educate my mind **_

_Una estrella_

_Encendida como un cigarro_

_Vibrando como una guitarra_

_Tal vez tu puedas educar mi mente_

_**Explain all these controls **_

_**Can't sing but I've got soul **_

_**The goal is elevation **_

_Explica todos esos controles_

_No puedo cantar, pero tengo alma_

_La meta es elevación_

_**A mole **_

_**Digging in a hole **_

_**Digging up my soul now **_

_**Going down, excavation **_

_Un topo_

_Cavando en un hoyo_

_Cavando ahora en mi alma_

_Bajando, excavando_

_**Higher now **_

_**In the sky **_

_**You make me feel like I can fly **_

_**So high **_

_**Elevation **_

_Más alto ahora_

_En el cielo_

_Me haces sentir que puedo volar_

_Tan alto_

_Elevación_

_**Love **_

_**Lift me out of these blues **_

_**Won't you tell me something true **_

_**I believe in you **_

_Amor_

_Sácame de estas tristezas_

_¿No me dirás algo verdadero?_

_Creo en ti_

_**A mole **_

_**Digging in a hole **_

_**Digging up my soul now **_

_**Going down, excavation **_

_Un topo_

_Cavando en un hoyo_

_Cavando ahora en mi alma_

_Bajando, excavando_

_**Higher now **_

_**In the sky **_

_**You make me feel like I can fly **_

_**So high **_

_**Elevation **_

_Más alto ahora_

_En el cielo_

_Me haces sentir que puedo volar_

_Tan alto_

_Elevación_

**_Elevation (repeat and fade)_**

_Elevación (repetir hasta desvanecer)_

_**Elevation**_

_**U2**_

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión. De las letras de las canciones usadas al iniciar algún capítulo, tampoco poseo ningún derecho, y su reproducción no obedece a ningún intento de obtener ganancias.

Chino

" japonés "

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

_efecto de sonido_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mujeres Peligrosas**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

**10.- La cueva.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos motocicletas llegaron a la cima escarpada de la elevación en forma de cono truncado, saltando como delfines en la corriente oceánica. El Hummer las siguió, saltando como una ballena; ciertamente más masiva, pero no menos ágil.

"¿Dónde, señor Tendo?" inquirió Ranma, tan tranquila como un atardecer en la playa, como si no estuviera maniobrando una motocicleta entre árboles, peñascos y matorrales, por no mencionar la motocicleta de al lado.

"La elevación con forma de pirámide," Tendo Soun podía sentir sobre sus hombros, la humedad del aliento de todas las deidades a las que estaba invocando, y que se reclinaban sobre él... O podía ser el sudor nervioso que resbalaba de su cabeza y mojaba su cuello como una cascada.

"¿Pirámide?" Corearon dos mujeres jóvenes de trenza.

"No puede ser una formación natural si es tan regular," dijo Lara.

"Obviamente, es una construcción," gruñó Ranma.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Las dos motocicletas y el Hummer se detuvieron ante la colina piramidal cubierta de árboles con agudos rechinidos de los frenos.

Con un simple movimiento, Lara sacó su teléfono celular y se lo arrojó a Ranma. La pelirroja lo atrapó, y sin perder un instante lo arrojó hacia el poniente de la colina cónica, en una trayectoria parabólica alta. Su pequeña expedición estaba ahora cubierta por las copas de los árboles, por lo tanto, no se vía desde el satélite. La trayectoria del teléfono estaba calculada para parecer un desplazamiento hacia el oeste.

Lara sacó un pequeño extintor de abajo del asiento de su vehículo, y procedió a cubrir con espuma los motores de las dos motocicletas.

Nodoka la miró por tres segundos exactos antes de meter su mano bajo su asiento, sacar el extintor del Hummer, abrir el capó y rociar el motor con espuma.

Ranma sacó su propio extinguidor y procedió a dispararlo hacia arriba, formando una cortina de aire enfriado por monóxido de carbono.

"Muy inteligente," sonrió Cologne.

"Pero es una solución temporal," contestó Lara, "el satélite nos perdió de vista en sus cámaras normales, y en sus sensores infrarrojos, pero en unos instantes seremos visibles de nuevo."

"Creo que Ranma y yo podemos ayudar," Cologne sonrió.

Ranma asintió. "¿Alma de Hielo?"

Cologne asintió.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Nodoka tomó su mochila y, seguida de cerca por todos los que viajaban en el Hummer, se acercó a su hijo-convertido-en-hija, que tenía los ojos cerrados, de pie, frente a la matriarca amazona que tenía una postura similar. El aire helado hizo que la humedad de su aliento se condensara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quiso saber la Saotome mayor. "¿Qué hacen?"

La humedad en el aliento de Lara también se condensó al contestar. "Es una técnica amazona que la Líder Cologne le enseñó a Ranma en el tiempo que estuvimos en la aldea, el 'Alma de Hielo';" señaló con un pulgar hacia el cielo, "nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban rastreando desde un satélite en órbita, usando mi teléfono celular." Indicó con la cabeza. "Se están encargando de que no nos vean con sensores infrarrojos."

"¿Cómo lo hacen?" Intervino Akane. "¿Para que sirve esa 'Alma de Hielo'?"

"Es una técnica complementaria al Hiryü Shöten Ha," dijo Mousse.

"¿'Golpe del Dragón en Vuelo Ascendiendo al Cielo'?," Akane alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

"Se que Saotome Ranma comenzó a entrenarlas a ustedes," señaló a Akane y sus hermanas, "pero él... ella misma ha avanzado mucho más allá de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar ahora. No necesitan ser físicamente más fuertes que un niño para ejecutar el movimiento, solo necesitan el Alma de Hielo y que su oponente no pueda o no sepa controlar sus propias emociones... Aunque la Líder Cologne nos dijo que Saotome Ranma había desarrollado una variante que permitía ejecutar la técnica incluso sin oponente."

"Yo verlo," intervino Shampoo, "técnica poderosa antes, mas poderosa con amiga Ranma. Objetivo ser creación de tornado por choque de ki caliente y ki enfriado por Alma de hielo. Debilitar enemigo."

Todos miraron a Ranma y a Cologne con admiración.

"El aire," jadeó Nabiki, la humedad de su aliento haciéndose visible, "están enfriando el aire para ocultar nuestra presencia."

Ranma se volvió hacia ellas.

Y de pronto, el metro y medio de Ranma pareció convertirse en kilómetro y medio. Su hermoso rostro completamente vacío de emoción, sus azules ojos, antes penetrantes se veían ahora como un unos temibles témpanos de hielo azul...

...Era intimidante.

...Y se veía malditamente sensual.

Nabiki no pudo evitar pensar en que Ranma se veía como un delicioso helado...

_... ¡Yummm!_

...Y pensó en como se vería en su forma masculina...

_... ¡Yummm!_

Para ese instante, Nabiki tuvo que limpiarse de saliva la comisura de los labios. Y se puso a refunfuñar al notar que sus hermanas, mas Ukyo y Shampoo estaban haciendo lo mismo.

(o/O\9/O\o)

En el espacio, la cámara de vigilancia del satélite espía, controlada desde la superficie de la Tierra, perdió de vista las motocicletas y al Hummer debajo de las tupidas copas de los árboles. Con una sencilla combinación de teclas, se emitió la orden al satélite para que cambiara a modo de rastreo electrónico.

El Distinguido Señor, cómodamente sentado en la parte trasera de la Toyota FJ Cruiser 4x4 AT (1), con la computadora sujeta a un soporte rígido dentro del vehiculo, observó la señal en el mapa del monitor.

Lara Croft había cambiado de rumbo, según la señal de su celular. Le dio instrucciones al conductor para que alterara el rumbo e interceptarla.

Cuando la señal desapareció, él ni siquiera se preocupó, seguramente había entrado a una cueva o alguna construcción que bloqueaba la señal.

(o/O\9/O\o)

"¿Hacia donde, señor Tendo?" La voz de Ranma, habitualmente tan expresiva, era ahora tan fría como un invierno siberiano.

Tendo Soun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo, rogando por su vida. Ranma, en ese estado, daba mucho miedo. Intercambió una mirada con su viejo amigo Saotome, ambos miraron a izquierda y derecha, y señalaron, una mano y una zarpa, "Por allá". El a-veces-panda confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se movieron aproximadamente unos 20 metros, por la empinada ladera, hasta un terraplén junto a lo que parecía un antiguo derrumbe causado por lo que parecía una explosión.

La anciana amazona no titubeó ni un instante:

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu!" Exclamó Cologne, dándole un golpecito con un dedo a la roca más grande.

BAAANNNGGG

Y, humildemente, las rocas procedieron a desmoronarse.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Kuno Kodachi no pudo evitar carcajearse en su único y característico modo, que conseguía que los cabellos de cualquiera que le escuchase se pusieran de punta. "¡OOOOHH¡HO-HO-HO-HOOO!"

Satsuke hizo una mueca, preguntándose, no por primera vez, por que su familia no se había contratado con una familia más sana. Cierto, la paga era enloquecidamente atractiva (con esa familia no podía ser de otro modo), pero el inconveniente era que los Kuno pensaban que poseían a sus sirvientes, del mismo modo que lo nobles japoneses del medioevo.

El ninja, que fungía ahora como chofer de la familia, había objetado la instrucción del joven amo Kuno de utilizar el lujoso, pero inapropiado vehículo, viendo que la joven pelirroja y la arqueóloga inglesa (Satsuke esperaba, en algún momento, pedirle su autógrafo con dedicatoria) estaban preparando equipo de exploración, y eso significaba entrar en terreno salvaje.

¿Le había escuchado?

No, oh, no. Kuno 'Yo-siempre-se-más-que-tu-plebeyo' Tatewaki había abierto su bocota y había enumerado su ascendencia y los motivos por lo que debía ser transportado en un medio acorde a su categoría.

Satsuke se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

Kodachi había presenciado la escena y había insistido en acompañar a su hermano. El ninja sabía que la joven Kuno estaba tan chiflada como su hermano, pero en ella existía una chispa de inteligencia que fulguraba, comparada con la bombilla cortocircuitada que iluminaba el cerebro del heredero Kuno.

Cuando el Hummer había salido del camino y se había internado en la espesura, siguiendo el rastro de las dos motocicletas, Satsuke había aparcado la limosina al lado del camino.

"¿Qué haces torpe?" Atronó Kuno. "¡Se están alejando¡Sigue ese transporte!"

PIKU-PIKU Satsuke parpadeó, desconcertado.

"Pero joven amo," trató de razonar, "este vehículo carece de la altura y la tracción necesaria para avanzar a campo traviesa, además es muy pesado y se atascará al instante."

"¿Quién eres tu para decirme esas cosas¡Tu labor es simplemente obedecer!"

"A la orden, joven amo." Y por el espejo, vio a Kodachi sonreír, no burlándose del ninja, sino del estúpido que no sabía una palabra de la vida en el campo.

La pesada limosina no pudo avanzar más de 50 metros antes de entramparse en una subida. Donde las motocicletas eran unos guepardos y el Hummer una leona, la limosina era un elefante muerto con las patas atrapadas en un lodazal.

Las carcajadas de Kodachi se intensificaron.

(o/O\9/O\o)

La última explosión reverberó e hizo eco dentro de la caverna.

Cologne había detonado el último peñasco que bloqueaba la entrada a la cueva.

Lara y Ranma intercambiaron una mirada.

"Esto lo confirma: no es una cueva...," dijo Ranma.

"Mas bien es el pasillo de entrada de una edificación hecha en la roca," complementó Lara.

Ambas exploradoras extrajeron sus lámparas de mano de las pequeñas mochilas en sus espaldas.

Nodoka sacó lo que parecía un reflector de la suya.

Ryoga, que había sido devuelto a su estado humano por Mousse, sacó una bengala de su pesada mochila de explorador.

Suficientemente iluminados, el grupo avanzó por el amplio corredor.

Afuera, pudo oírse el batir de las aspas de un helicóptero que se alejaba en la misma dirección que el teléfono de Lara.

Tendo Soun atrapó a su viejo amigo Saotome Genma de una de sus peludas orejas de panda antes de que lograra volver sobre sus pasos y huyera corriendo de la cueva. "Saotome-kun," dijo severamente, "nuestro deber como artistas marciales está muy claro, y debemos encontrar al maestro. No necesitamos temer más, nuestras hijas, o hijo en tu caso, ya pueden defenderse."

El panda le devolvió una mirada asustada y sacó un letrero.

# ¿Estas seguro? # Vuelta. # El maestro es poderoso. # Vuelta. # Querrá vengarse. #

"El maestro es un pervertido," asintió Soun, preguntándose una vez más cuantos lados tenían los letreros de madera de su amigo; "y es poderoso, pero tu y yo hicimos lo que nadie logró hacer antes: fuimos más listos y lo vencimos. No importa si busca vengarse, tu y yo lo vencimos, nada podrá cambiar eso."

Los ojos de Genma se abrieron con sorpresa.

# ¡Tienes razón! #

La alegría del panda sobrevivió hasta que oyó el distintivo soprano de su, ahora, hija más adelante en la cueva. "Veinte años después, y el idiota apenas se está dando cuenta."

Soun no pudo contener una risita. "Vamos, Saotome-kun, se supone que tu y yo conocemos esta cueva por haber estado antes aquí." Y tiró de él para ponerse al frente.

(o/O\9/O\o)

La Toyota se detuvo con un rechinido de sus frenos.

El Distinguido Señor miró el monitor de su computadora como un búho ebrio.

Según el maldito aparato, debían haber atropellado a Lara Croft.

El batir del helicóptero sobre la copa de los árboles le confirmó que estaban en la posición correcta.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

Tecleó una orden en la computadora, haciendo que la imagen en el monitor cambiara a modo de rastreo de calor.

Se veían ellos, y sus vehículos, irradiando en colores verde, rojo y amarillo, con los motores de un blanco brillante.

Podía ver a los aristócratas nipones y su limosina atorada a un lado de la carretera. Pero no podía encontrar ni las motos ni el Hummer, y desde luego tampoco a Lara Croft y su improvisado grupo de exploración.

_¿Dónde demonios están?_

(o/O\9/O\o)

"Ahí," indicó Soun, el haz de su lámpara cayendo sobre el barril junto al muro de roca.

La cueva tenía forma de 'L', y habían caminado aproximadamente quinientos metros en línea recta, para después dar vuelta a la derecha, hacia una gran cámara de techo abovedado, dividida a la mitad por un túmulo de piedra, producto de un antiguo derrumbe. El grupo había trepado sin esfuerzo las piedras lisas.

El barril estaba ahí, pero estaba dentro de una charca, con el agua hasta una profundidad de casi 40 centímetros; las tablillas de madera se habían podrido, y algunas estaban desquebrajadas, desparramando su contenido en el agua.

La ropa interior masculina estaba ahí, húmeda y casi deshilachada, pero ningún rastro de Happosai.

Soun y Genma hicieron un gesto de horror, se precipitaron hacia los resto del barril, y empezaron a buscar frenéticamente en su interior, arrojando trapos a izquierda y derecha.

"¿Ven esa pequeña filtración?" Lara dirigió el haz de luz de su linterna hacia la parte superior del muro de roca.

Podía verse un rastro muy tenue de humedad, que apuntaba directamente a la posición del barril de madera.

"¿No dijo el señor Tendo que había sellado esta cueva volando las rocas de la entrada con dinamita?" La mente de Ranma estaba ya haciendo cálculos. No esperó a que le contestaran. "Lo más probable es que la explosión sacudiera la estructura de la cueva, formando una fisura en la roca. El agua de la lluvia se acumuló y pudrió la madera. Si no hay rastro de él, pudo haber sucedido que se lo llevara algún animal salvaje y se lo comiera en otro lugar, o está vivo y en algún sitio."

"¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir en estas condiciones?" dijo Akane.

"Tal vez se fue por la otra cueva," dijo Ryoga.

El Muchacho Perdido se había quedado atrás, sobre el túmulo de piedra, sin deseos de mojarse, y había estado mirado a su alrededor.

Lara y Ranma se acercaron a mirar, notando la entrada a otro pasaje, un poco más arriba en la pared de la cueva, intercambiaron una mirada y miraron apreciativamente al joven Hibiki.

"Bien hecho amigo," le sonrió Ranma, dándole unas palmaditas en un brazo.

Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate.

(o/O\9/O\o)

El pasaje se extendía unos quinientos metros casi en línea recta, y se desviaba hacia la izquierda, donde el piso y paredes de roca habían sido sustituidos por bloques de basalto pulidos.

"Roca volcánica," murmuró Ranma.

"No estamos en un volcán," asintió Lara, "y por otra parte, esos bloques, aunque no muy grandes, están impecablemente pulidos, aunque un poco erosionados."

"Alguien se tomó muchas molestias en una cueva..."

"Si es que se trata de una cueva."

Ranma asintió.

El pasillo ahora descendía, casi abruptamente, en un ángulo de 30 grados.

Sin dudar, ambas jóvenes de trenza se internaron en la oscuridad. Los demás los siguieron, preguntándose por la casi erudita forma de hablar de la pelirroja adolescente.

Genma parpadeó. _¿Cuando había aprendido a hablar el muchacho a hablar como un marica universitario?_

El hecho de que Ranma estuviera en ese momento como muchacha, y que estuviera hablando con una reconocida arqueóloga pasó muy por encima de su cabeza.

(o/O\9/O\o)

El pasillo seguía una trayectoria descendente, en forma espiral. Ranma, calculando su velocidad, y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de vueltas que habían dado, estimó que habían bajando aproximadamente a trescientos metros de profundidad, mucho más abajo del nivel de piso.

Ryoga consultaba constantemente la pantalla de su GPS. Había encontrado una función que le permitía grabar la trayectoria que había seguido, lo cual le permitiría, de ser necesario, volver sobre sus pasos. Se sentía en la gloria: por primera vez en su vida, no estaba perdido, y si se perdía, él (oh, paradora de paradojas) podía guiarlos hacia el exterior.

Si, Ryoga, por primera vez en su vida, aunque fuera por medios artificiales, no estaba perdido.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Llegaron a una cámara enorme, dividida por un hondo y ancho precipicio.

Lara se asomó por el borde, percibiendo la humedad del aire y el sonido de agua corriendo por el fondo.

Ranma se asomó también, y luego miró hacia el otro lado de la sima.

"Se ve que el camino continua del otro lado," indicó la pequeña pelirroja, señalando con una mano delicada y encallecida hacia los 30 metros que les separaban del otro lado de la senda.

"Necesitamos cuerdas," asintió Lady Croft.

"Creo que yo tengo...", se escucharon en estereo la voces de Nodoka y de Ryoga.

Lara y Ranma se volvieron a mirar, encontrándose con la imagen de una Nodoka con una risita divertida y un Ryoga color rojo remolacha, ambos sosteniendo en sus manos cuerdas de montañista enrolladas.

Ranma enarcó una ceja.

(o/O\9/O\o)

Nodoka había pensado que de alguna manera iban a tender un puente entre ambas orillas del precipicio. Lo que no esperó es que Ranma saltara hacia el otro lado tan fácilmente como si fuese un saltito sobre un charco, para atar la cuerda en la base de una columna de roca.

Lara sacó de su propia mochila un artefacto con agarraderas y un intrincado arreglo de poleas, y procedió a sujetarlo a la cuerda que ahora era su puente.

"Muy bien," sonrió Lady Croft, "Los que no puedan dar saltos de 30 metros de longitud, favor de alinearse detrás de mi."

Cologne soltó un risita y se reunió con Ranma del otro lado, usando su largo bastón como palo brincador.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y saltó también al otro lado, seguido de Shampoo y Mousse.

Nodoka se encogió de hombros y se paró detrás de Lara, Genma-panda y Tendo Soun la imitaron.

Y para consternación, vergüenza y azoro de los dos maestros de sus respectivas escuelas de artes marciales Todo se Vale, las tres hermanas Tendo se miraron entre si..., y saltaron también el precipicio.

"Oh," se escuchó la voz de Shampoo desde la otra orilla, llena de admiración, "amigas Tendo bien entrenadas. Amiga Ranma muy, muy buena maestra."

(o/O\9/O\o)

Del otro lado del precipicio, el camino continuaba, adentrándose en una pared de roca, en dirección descendente.

Ranma se adelantó para observar el pasillo entre las paredes de roca, tratando de ver si estaba despejado y si no había riesgo de que se desplomara el techo sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Vórtices temporales, vórtices temporales!" Lara Croft se puso a gritar.

Ranma alzó la vista a tiempo de ver tres extraños círculos que tenían la apariencia de puntos concentrados donde se desviaba la luz como en un abanico, casi como en los espejismos en el desierto, ondulando como si la imagen al otro lado del fenómeno fuera la de el fondo de una pecera.

La pelirroja recordó el relato de Lara acerca de su hallazgo del triángulo de los Illuminati, y como había encontrado ese mismo fenómeno en Siberia, en el cráter del meteorito donde el condenado artefacto había llegado a la Tierra. El triángulo que los Illuminati querían recuperar cambiando la historia. Ranma no quería eso, porque el único modo en que podían evitar que el triángulo fuese destruido, era matando a Lara antes de que lo hiciera... y eso le afectaba también.

_Sin Lara-neechan, yo no sería lo que soy ahora,_ pensó; _tal vez sería el mismo imbécil obsesionado con las artes marciales, esclavo ignorante de mi padre._

Entonces los tres vértices temporales se movieron.

No había manera de moverse más rápido que el trío de fenómenos temporales, pero Ranma lo intentó de todos... y vio impotente como las tres hermanas Tendo eran atropelladas por los vórtices, para salir de ellos aparentemente sin daño...

...a la orilla del barranco, donde se desplomaron atontadas.

Ranma saltó detrás de ellas, gritando.

(o/O\9/O\o)

(1) SI, el vehículo existe, y se le menciona aquí sin ninguna intención comercial, solamente para hacer más creíble la trama. ;-)


End file.
